Harry Potter A Second Chance
by Sai 0
Summary: Lost in Paris Harry meets a girl who forever changed his life. Soon to realize he was in the past in an alternate universe. Ch 10 Level one was the thousands of armed trolls but with level two it is a fight against each player for the right as they are taken one by one by those that lurks in the shadows. "ABANDON"
1. Ch 1 A Old Adventure

**Ch 1: An Old Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Paris, the city of love, the only love Harry was getting at the moment was from his cousin Dudley, he was pounding on to Harry his right shoulder. His aunt the red head and his pig like uncle turned blind eyes every time this happened. They didn't care about him in the first place.<p>

From what Harry heard, his parents died while driving drunk, giving him the scar that was on his forehead. Harry didn't believe the Dursleys but didn't press on again, since the time he denied that they were bad people the Dursley grounded him and locked him in the cupboard. And only let him out too prepare the meals. While Harry went a week without food.

Harry was left at Dursleys doorsteps. Harry has been working like a slave for the past four years. They despised him down to their hearts. Why they took him in puzzled him. They could have sent him to an orphanage and had been done with him.

They came to Paris for one reason to brag to their neighbors. The Dursleys were sick and tired of listening to all their neighbors brag about all the places they traveled to. Paris was the only great city that their neighbors didn't ever go to. The Dursleys even took Harry this time along. Since outside of the house, they were a loving and caring family in front of everyone. Harry was sick to his stomach. The nice family was far from it. Harry was the black sheep of the family; he rude, mean and gets into trouble.

They were all lies.

"Boy! If you don't hurry up there will be no dinner for you again!" Vernon threatened loudly because they were in Paris they had little chance of meeting anyone that spoke English here. That's why Harry hated this place. At least in London, he didn't need to deal with them outside.

"I'm coming." Harry reluctantly mumbled dragging his feet over his oversize clothes which made it more troublesome to move. The clothes were hand me down from Dudley. So big that Harry had to tie and fold parts of the shirt and roll up his pants up to make it even possible to move without tripping.

Harry, the raven hair boy with green eyes who was about five years old but looked to be three was in his oversize clothes was order to follow but at a twenty pace radius away from them. Not wanting to deal with him. The Dursleys could have left him at the hotel but knew it was too good for him.

Harry deep down hoped that one day someone would come for him; so they can take him away from the Dursleys once and for all. To somewhere he was loved and cared for.

Harry stopped when someone bumped into him. The person spoke in French, "Desole."

Harry turned his attention back to the Dursleys. They were nowhere in sight. He needed to find them quickly or he wouldn't eat tonight. Harry turned his head left and right but it did no good. Harry couldn't see them or anything at all. The crowd was blocking his view.

His heart raced, beating faster and faster. A smile grew across his face. He was finally free from them. He would never return need to return to that dreadful place ever again.

The city of Paris brightened up with each step Harry took, walking off with not a clue in his mind what to do next. The Dursleys won't miss him; they would be more then cheerful so there was no chance they would look for him at all.

Harry's walk took him to a windows of the shop, he watched one bakers tossing up dough into the air, to spin it. There was no time to stop at one spot, tons and tons of things to see and experiences.

Walking for a few minutes, Harry soon loved Paris. Unlike where he lived, it was more lively and cheerful. The people were happy here shopping out with their families, picnics in the park, and friends to play with but this one girl he spotted by the fountain wasn't.

Her silver blond hair covered most of her face, so you couldn't see her rubbing her eyes but the tears that dripped down her cheeks. Harry felt a sense to help her thinking she was abandon to, but he knew that he was in no position to help. He still needed to get as far away from here as possible. Knowing the Dursleys, they would file a report to make them look good. Thankfully, they were in no rush. Why waste time on a freak?

Harry when he walked pass her, stole glace before continuing forward, he looked back feeling regret, he could take her with him he thought. Harry ran back to her, stopping a few steps away.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked now feeling hopeless. Of course she couldn't understand him she might not understand English. He was more happy then startled when a response came.

"My mom-" Harry nodded; he didn't need to know more. She was separated from her mom. Harry taking hold of her hand, he led the way through the mass of people that crowded the streets.

Harry would point and say, "Mom." The girl would shake her head. Before being dragged to the next person and then the next.

The two searched for hours. They sat at the edge of the fountain where they first met. Harry was disappointed that he couldn't find the girl's mom. Maybe she was abandon like Harry, he looked a bit down, he disappointed that they couldn't find her mother.

A brief moment passed before Harry felt a tug of his sleeved. He turned his attention to girl, who was eagerly pointing at someone. He spotted someone he believed to be her mom.

They had found her mother. The little girl ran toward her mother but stopped to run back. She tightly hugged Harry who was startled not use to this sort of affection he didn't know what to do. The girl parts slowly and smiled once last time to Harry, she wiped away tears. She knew this might be the last chance she'll ever see her new friend. She didn't even get to know his name.

"Merci," She whispered leaving but not before one last hug. This time with Harry arms wrapped around her.

Harry guessed merci meant thank you or something close to it, he waved good-bye to her. The girl turned to leave running to her mom. She couldn't hear what her mother was saying over the horn.

Harry ran toward her. The only thing in his mind was to save her. He wanted it so badly to save her. To save her was his only thought. A strange feeling of being squeezed into a tube to get blasted out next to the girl Harry pushed her away.

The girl's mom shrieked her hand cover her mouth. Harry lies on the street, blood splashed on his glasses. He was able to push the girl out of the way. Saving her but not himself.

* * *

><p>Harry felt light. He couldn't see what was going on with his eyes closed but hear screams changing to cheers. Opening his eyes, he was high in the sky. Harry looked around noticing he was dressed in some kind of red robe with a lion symbol on it.<p>

"Today Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin." He heard throughout the oval shaped stadium. Spotting a flicker of something gold he felt this urge to go catch it. A guy dressed in green with a snake symbol tailed him. Both parties raced to seize the Golden Snitch. Whoever grabbed it first would gain their team one hundred and fifty points and end the game. How did he know this?

Harry and his opponent were neck and neck. The gold ball with tiny wings was heading toward the wall that held a stand of seats for the spectators. It quickly became a game of chicken, looking at each other a couple times to see if the other would give. The boy dressed in green pushed away just giving himself enough space from the wall but not Harry. The golden ball flew up along the wall, so Harry pulled up, using his feet to walk up the wall until he could get a good grip and soar into the sky right after it. Harry felt so free up in the sky the feeling of not being burden by anyone.

Now above the stadium, the snitch was just out of his grasp, and his broom wouldn't go any faster. Harry took his hand off the broom. Mounting his feet in the little space his broom provided, he stretched his hand out he was forced to jump. One hand caught on to the snitch the other grabbed on to his broom.

The crowd cheered chanting his name, "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Harry looked around. He had a change of clothes at end of his bed. Next to him, the same girl he saved was asleep next to him in a chair. He wanted to get up. But pain rushed to his head the moment he tried. His left hand went to his forehead. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead.<p>

The door opened welcoming a man he was in his mid-twenties. Wore a dark green robe, had black hair unlike Harry's was all combed and straightened down.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Harry," The same man who came in spoke soft and kindly, he wore a nice smile.

"You know me?" Harry asked looking at the man, hoping to be able to tell if he knew the person that stood before him.

"My name is Leon Delacour, Fleur's father." Leon pointed to his daughter. "Let me begin by saying thank you. If it wasn't for you, Fleur would have been seriously hurt or worst." He gave Harry a deep bow.

Embarrassed, Harry didn't know what to say. He was never thanked or praised for his efforts. Leon caught Harry's attention when he pulled out a stick from his robe. With a few flicks, a chair appeared right before him. "How did you do that?" Harry asked, never had Harry seen anything like what happen but on TV when magicians were put to the test.

"Do what? Oh, you mean the spell," Leon replied. Harry made it sound like he didn't know what magic was. Surely that wasn't the case.

"Spell?" Harry muttered the word in question.

"I'm a wizard like you." Leon explained placing the wand into Harry's hand.

"But I can't be I'm just a freak." Harry gave Leon back his wand, he didn't feel right holding onto something so valuable.

Leon looked eyes widen. "Who told you that?"

"The Dursleys did." Harry stated, he looked towards the end of his bed not meeting Leon eyes.

"What makes my word less than theirs, Harry?" Leon said his name in a tone he couldn't believe to be possible. It was so warm and acknowledge like he was someone. "Had anything strange ever happen to you before?"

Harry didn't answer, he was thinking about his life. There was that one time at school but he didn't want to talk about it. He somehow wounded onto the school rooftop. The next day Dudley and his gang had to beat Harry with twice the kicks and punches to his stomach. Harry vomited his lunch up. Dudley and his gang were careful not to leave any marks behind.

"I was running on the sidewalk then pop up onto the school rooftop." Harry left out why he was running. He was scared. What happen if the Dursleys found out he told someone what happen.

"You apparted, it's a sort of way to travel long to short distances for wizards and witches." Leon patiently explained making sure Harry followed. Before asking a question of his own. "What else did these _Dursleys_ tell you?"

Harry clamed up when Leon spoke the word Dursley in a venom tone. He could trust Leon remembering how nice and kind Lean been to him. "They said my parents died in a car accident drunk and gave me this scar." Harry hand moved the bangs that covered his forehead to show Leon the lightning bolt scar, the scar that of so many people knew and saw as a beckon of hope when times were dark.

The look Leon gave to Harry scar made Harry think, he had did something wrong. "I 'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's that…"Leon got up from the chair, walking towards the window. His eyes looked up towards the clouds. He took a deep breath before facing Harry again. A hand rested on Harry shoulder. Leon was at eye level with Harry.

Harry puzzled as he was knew that look. Leon was about to say something that was tough to say in words.

"Yes, Harry your parents did die." Leon stared into Harry eyes. How can you tell someone something like this? Even especially for a kid their parents have died. Leon took Harry in for a hug, the boy was strong but tears have a way of escaping even the coldest person.

Harry never cried when the Dursleys told him his parents were dead. Hope kept him. Hoping that they were alive and well searching for him but why now. Did it seem more believable or was it because he could find let it all come out.

Leon was patient but he knew, he had to press on. "Harry, if you aren't up to it. We can talk about this another time…"

"I …" Harry closed his mouth. Did he need to know? After all this time than when if not now. He opened his mouth. "Need to know."

Slowly their truly is no other way then to say it. Leon heeds this advice. "There was a very bad man his name so fierce that few call him by his name. Many call him he-who-must-not-be-name but to all we all know his name he is…" Leon paused, taking in one long breath.

"Voldemort."

Leon stopped to watch his daughter, she slept so peacefully. It was the least Leon could do was to explain to Harry what happen. "Your parents died saving you. It is a mystery how but you survived belief to have Voldemort own curse reflecting back right at him. This left you with only a scar."

Harry was silent for a moment. This was a lot to take in. He wasn't sad but happy. Unlike what the Dursley's told about his parents they were great people. They died protecting him. Harry was proud to be their son.

"Harry, you are quite famous in the wizard world for vanquishing Voldemort. They call you the boy-who-lived." Leon stopped to take a break it was a lot to say.

Fleur was being to stir waking up, she shouted. "'Arry!" Fleur gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Ow." The hug was painful, Harry felt like his ribs had cracked but he didn't mind it too much. The same warm feeling Harry felt from Leon was the same warmth he felt from Fleur hug.

"Fleur, Harry, he still injured, so be careful." Fleur genteelly as possible unwraps her arm from Harry. She was reluctant to let go. Fleur had thought she had lost Harry.

"Harry, we been meaning to ask this for some time. Do you have any way to contact your guardians? They must be worried sick," Leon said not realizing the Dursleys were the guardians.

Harry face turned pale as he gripped the bed sheets, "Guess this was too good to be true."

Leon noticed Harry reaction. "Fleur, can you go with mommy and get us lunch?" She nodded rushing out to find her mom. With the flick of his wand, the door closed and just to be safe he casted a silence charm. No one could hear them now. Lean slowly and carefully asked. "Harry have you ever been beaten before?"

The boy nodded before asking, "Are you going to send me back?"

"Of course not!" If it wasn't for the silence spell. You would think a small explosion happened with the loud voice, Leon nice personality couldn't possess.

The door abruptly opened, and Fleur ran in with her mom behind her carrying a basket. Fleur ran over with a crepe so eager to feed her new friend Harry she forgot her own. Not wanting to leave her out, Harry split half with her.

Leon decided to use this chance to slip away with meeting his wife out in the hallway. Closing the door shut but with enough space to watch the two. "What do you think about Harry?"

"'E seems like a nice boy, and Fleur likes 'im. I 'ave never seen 'er so 'appy around anyone but us." Apolline observed the two children and smiled as they laughed. There was cream on Harry noses.

"I was thinking about adopting him," Leon said. His wife raised her eyebrow in surprises; she soon nodded because now she knew their assumption were right. The doctor had said there were bruises that were caused before the accident, and they first thought abuse.

"Moi a mother of zree." Appolline was now a mother of three children.

Leon kissed his wife cheek before walking back in with her. "Harry, would you like to live with us? To put it more plainly would you like us to adopt you?"

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. The thing he had always wanted was for someone to come and rescue him from the Dursleys. Now was his chance to a life he could never have. He nodded in approval. Fleur hugged him. "Ow." She had forgotten again he was still injured.

"So is ze my big or little brozer?" Fleur asked curious.

"I'm four years old," Harry stated.

"That settles it. Younger, since you just turn six Fleur," Leon replied happy that Harry was going to be part of his family, no their family. He corrected himself.

* * *

><p>A few days later had pasted. Harry was all good to go. Leon had come to pick him up. They were going home.<p>

"Do you have everything?" Leon asked before they left the hospital. Today, Harry was checking out.

"Umm yeah," Harry replied. They stepped out of the hospital. He was amazed by the sight before him. He was in the Wizard World now. Stores filled with things he never seen or heard of all seem awesomely amazing.

They walked out of town stopping from time to time. Harry was curious one. On top of a hill that was pretty barren. Other than an old shoe that laid there. Leon picked it up. "Harry, reach your hand out."

Harry eyed it suspiciously. The instant he touched it, his surroundings change causing him to lose his balance and tumble on to the grass.

Leon gave Harry a hand, helping him up, "It's best not to think too much when you use a portkey."

"A portkey?" Harry asked looking at the shoe that was just a shoe and at the same time it wasn't.

"A portkey is an object used to get somewhere far away and fast. It is left in the open. Usually something that doesn't attract Muggles attention," Leon explained then added on he knew what Harry was going to ask next. "A Muggle is a person who can't use magic." Leon looked at his silver pocket watch. "Come on we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

From the top of the hill, Harry sights were directed to a house. It was the only house he could see for miles away. Leon explained to him that was his new home. Getting closer, Harry realized he was wrong. It wasn't a house but a mansion. Gates surrounded the house, in front had a garden in it a marble fountain which blocked the front door.

The front door opened to reveal Fleur. She ran at them. By her reaction anyone could see it was for Harry. She dragged him inside.

"Mom, 'Arry 'ere." Her mom rushed over to hug Harry and planted two kisses on both sides of his cheeks.

Harry blushed, he was embarrassed because of Fleur's mom, and she was the first person who had shown him any affection. Well their mom now.

Fleur spoke in French with her mom before telling Harry to come. They went upstairs the house was grand nothing like compare to the Dursleys house on Privet Drive. Walls with painting of places around the world, chandlers hang in every room. The house seems to have an endless amount of rooms.

Appolline watched her new son and her daughter go up the stairs. She only looked away once she heard her youngest daughter crying for attention. She was three-years-old. Like her sister, she had silver blonde hair and matching blue eyes. She knew she would love them all equally. This gave her comfort, taking in her youngest child up from the crib.

Upstairs down a hall they passed by a room with tons of books. Inside the room from the doorway, Harry stopped to notice this creature. It was small had flap ears and big eyes size about his fist. It was busy cleaning the room.

"'Arry." Snapping out of his thoughts he ran to catch up to Fleur.

Fleur was in front of a door, she tapping her foot, she was obviously waiting for him. When he approached, she reached for the doorknob. From the room, a gentle breeze came into the hallway where they stood. Looking inside, Harry could see the window was open. To the left in the room was a grand bed bigger than Harry ever can imagine it to be. Next, he saw a wardrobe and a shelf with a lantern.

Fleur waved him in once she saw he wasn't coming. "You like?"

"It's amazing!" She laughed at the way he responded, Harry was looking at the room like it was made out of gold.

"Jump," she said this while she jumped on his bed dragging Harry up to joined her.

From downstairs you could hear all the noise the two created.

"It seems they're having some fun," Leon commented in French he then continued on with the conversation he and Appolline were having before the noise interruption. "The adoption will be finalized in one month. Then we'll be his official guardians."

"What's wrong?" Appolline asked, being his wife for so long she had learned when he was troubled by something.

"I pulled some strings and learned who Harry guardian is." He stopped to look around, his voice made it seem that he whispered the last part. "Albus Dumbledore."

His wife stared at him with disbelief. "Surely a man like Dumbledore wouldn't 'ave done zis."

"I know. That is how I felt at first until I did some more searching. What bothers me, is still is why did he leave Harry to the Dursleys."

Outside the doorway, Harry stood there in silence; he had come down earlier with Fleur to get some breakfast. Harry and Fleur stopped when they heard their parents were talking about him. Only one question ran through his head. "Why?" He had a guardian who could have taken him in to prevent the horror he went through but pushed him away instead. "Why?"

"'Arry, Fleur, breakfast," Appolline called out.

"'Arry?" Fleur grabbed his arm getting his attention; she dragged him into the dining room and sat next to Harry.

They had breakfast. Harry's mood quickly changed once he met his little sister. She was a year younger than he was. She resembled a lot like Fleur and her mom… well their mom: Harry, Fleur, and little Gabrielle. His mom was feeding Gabrielle milk from the bottle.

"Harry, how do you like your room?" Leon asked as he munched on some toast.

"Oh, it's perfect," He replied finishing the croissant he had.

"After lunc you'll shop wiz me," Appolline informed him. She had this planned since the adoption started.

After breakfast, like Appolline said they went to Diamant. Harry soon became their personal doll. Every time he finishes changing, they were waiting outside with more clothes for him to try on.

"'Arry try this one on." Fleur was on the attack competing with her mom to see who can get Harry to try on the clothes first.

Harry didn't mind at all, he felt happy and noticed for once in his life. His mom and Fleur were happily searching for more clothes for him to try on.

Next was a haircut. Harry was worried about having his hair cut. The scissors were floating and cutting by themselves this made Harry nervous but he overcame that with curiosity. Stopping nearby at restaurant, they had lunch ordering many things from pudding to cake.

With new clothes, a haircut, and a tired day they headed home. Leon sent home a message. He was sorry to inform them he won't be able to make it home for dinner, so Appolline and Fleur livened up by telling him stories about their lives and showing him some magic. They were in for a surprise when Gabrielle said her first word, "'Arry."

Harry's room later that night with tons of clothes he was afraid that it won't fit in his closet. He forgot it was magical one. The clothes went in nicely.

Harry dressed in his white pajamas lied in his bed. He really couldn't ask for more. He was really happy. In his entire life, this was the best day of his life. He closed his eyes as he drifted into sleep. As he slept, he saw himself and many others at a place called Hogwarts.

He watched as he defeated Voldemort during his first year. Voldemort was afraid the philosopher stone. In his second, he slain a giant snake with the sword he had pulled from old torn point hat. A flash of his third year showed he met face to face with his godfather and learned that Peter was the one that frame him. The fourth year he was forced into a tournament, so Harry could be brought to Voldemort at the end. He watched as Cedric was killed. Fifth, he was lured into a trap which made him lose Sirius that year. The sixth year Dumbledore was killed, and Harry left school in search of the Hallows and Horcruxes. The last year at Hogwarts he defeated Voldemort but at a high cost. With the war over, he became an Auror and as he continued to sleep, the rest of his life flashing before him until his death.

Waking up, Harry realized, he had gone back in time or something. The things he saw, he couldn't pass off as a dream. He closed his eyes thinking about his real mom, Lily. He opened his eyes to stare at his hands and then the face he saw reflected in the window.

He smiled; his visions weren't dreams but memories of the future a life he was yet to have. Harry was back in the past somehow, he didn't need to think before he realized what he needed to do. He now had a second chance at life, to do thing over again. He needed to free his godfather. Harry couldn't bare the thought of leaving Sirius there any longer in Azkaban.

With a snap, he was a near the Burrow concealed by the trees and his own version of the Disillusionment spell he waited. He knew the Weasley family, they were early birds.

At 8:00 A.M. sharp the front door of the Burrow opened. Fred and George were running away from Ron. They had his pet rat in a jar. Throwing it back and forth, keeping it away from Ron, a classic game of monkey in the middle. Harry readied himself as George began to throw. "Accio, jar." To them it looked like George mis-threw it. Harry didn't need a wand for the spell he used.

With another snap, he was gone from the Burrow making his way into the Ministry of Magic. Taking the phone booth entrances. A drastic drop down into the Ministry of Magic. People came from many places it was rush hour people were walking off to work. Not taking in the sight of a small raven hair boy walking by them. From the memories he had. He recalled the Ministry it was a government that governed the Wizard world.

Being an Auror, he learned one important thing, if you need action to get done now go to Thomas Lighter. The Ministry was divided into two parts. To the public it was one big group. The Ministry didn't wand that tad bit of information out into the public. It made the Ministry look weak. The Aurors was one group the other the political party they were the sole face of the ministry.

Harry stopped in front of the room he needed. He poured some water onto the plant next to the door. It opened up. No one ever had gone into Thomas's office successfully but Harry. One day, Harry dropped his glass of water accidentally in a rush to work and noticed the door opened even though Thomas wasn't in there.

Thomas loved to have his department look good, so there was no better man to do this than him. Harry took a quill from Thomas desk and wrote on the parchment explaining in detail that this rat was Peter Pettigrew he had framed Sirius Black. Knowing Thomas, he would have this on the front page first thing this morning. Noises came from the hallway. Harry decided he had overstayed his welcome here.

Slipping back into his room from the window he left open, he crawled back in bed. Harry had done a lot in one night. He made a mental note to get Ron a rat to replace Peter.

Half of a month passed. Harry was able to get Ron a new rat, placing it a jar in plain sight for him to find. Harry left once Ron found it, and he ran back inside to show everyone. Harry decided to wake up the morning after he had freed his godfather to find him.

Harry had blond hair one morning. The Delacours went to the hospital to check if everything was ok. They found out Harry was a Metamorphmagus. Harry didn't want to hide this from them. Besides, having the family know about this allowed him go into public and live a very happy life for a short while with his new family. Dumbledore was sure to look for him once the Dursleys returned to England and had a report saying he wasn't with them and find out he was lost in Paris.

* * *

><p>A few days pasted, since Harry made himself a place he could call home with the Delacours<p>

"Pink." Harry's hair color matched the word Gabrielle stated. His little sister was learning her colors in a rare way, from a Metamorphmagus who could change his looks completely in height, color, age, appearance, and plus their voice.

Today should have been like any other day, but it wasn't. "Let's go!" Leon called out to his kids as they race for the nearest portkey above the Hill. Their dad got tickets for a Quidditch match France versus Japan.

Harry over the half month had used that time to get use to his body. He practiced wandless magic; it took him a couple of tries before succeeding. The tough part was not making any noise and keeping the explosions from happening.

The match didn't start for another six hours, but it didn't stop them from meeting the French Quidditch team. The stadium was grand as ever, thousands of seats waiting for spectators to fill them. Where they would wait and cheer for their team. Harry couldn't help but admire the stadium it had been so long since he had been to a Quidditch stadium. He had gotten too old in his previous life and couldn't play anymore..

"Leon," a voice called out to their dad turning their attention to a Quidditch player who flew down to them dressed in a light blue robe.

"Lacroix, it's nice to see you." They shook hands before their dad's friend turned his attention to the two youngsters.

"Who do we have here?" Lacroix asked Leon.

"This is my son, Harry, and my daughter, Fleur," he replied.

"So do either of you two like to fly?" Lacroix asked, noticing Fleur shaking her head explaining she was too scared to. He noticed Harry staring. He was looking at Lacroix's teammates. They were warming up for the big game. "Would you like to fly?" Lacroix offered his broom.

Harry turned to Leon waiting for his approve. He had always loving flying; it gave him a feeling like everything was lifted off of him. Taking the broom and being sure to thank Laccroix he being to jog and a quick jump he was off into the sky ready to join the other players.

"Look at 'Arry flying," Fleur squealed pointing to Harry while Leon just watched as he chuckled.

"Wow, where have you been teaching him how to fly like that?" Lacroix asked eager to find out. After watching how the boy flied.

"I can't tell you," Leon replied.

"Why not?" Lacroix pressed on. He was shocked to hear his friend next words.

Leon places his hands over his daughter's ears. "You see, it's his first time,"

Lacroix yelled out the next part so loud it could turn someone deaf. "You're kidding!"

Up in the sky, Mathilde, Josephine, and Hildegarde the three chasers were practicing against their keeper Bastien. They passed a few times trying to confuse Batien but were easily blocked with every attempt at scoring.

"Come on ladies, you're making this too easy for me," Bastien teased them blocking off another shot from entering the hoops. He was at his top today nothing was going to stop him from prevent these three ladies from scoring. The Quaffle was picked up by Harry.

Lacroix sent them a messenger spell to fill his team about who the boy was. "So your Leon's son. You want to try? You might even have a better chance than those three." His finger drew an imaginary circle around the chasers

Once in the sky, Harry had one thing on his mind: to fly, but he didn't mind trying to score either. He had picked up a few tricks over the years.

Bastien watched as his opponent who flew towards the hoop to Bastien left. It was obvious move for an amateur to pick one hoop and try to score. Stopping in front of the hoop, he put up little effort to block it. With a hand barely stretch out. What Bastien didn't count on was Harry split second changing in target. The Quaffle was thrown far toward the far right hoop which was left completely open. Bastien flew back immediately stretching out his right arm blocking the Quaffle by deflecting it back off his glove. He turned to locate Harry who was already in position to follow up his assault. Time seemed to slow down as the Quaffle drew closer to Harry. Harry already had placed his feet on to his broom, he jumps ready to spike the Quaffle into the middle hoop Bastien left completely open..

Bastien closed his eyes as he thought to himself, "This way would be less painful." The small raven hair boy was about to score on him. A professional Quidditch player.

Batien heard laughter. His team was sure to hold it against him having a kid score against him, but he realized he didn't hear the sound that was made when someone scored. He opens his eyes to see the chasers were flying around Harry hugging and praising him. His two friends filled him in. For the same reason why he closed his eyes, everyone expected Harry to score. But well, he was too short, so he missed it when he jumped. The chasers praised Harry for giving Bastien a good scare.

"It looks like your boy has skills as a chaser. He gave Bastien quite scare." Lacroix chuckled at his team. He hadn't seen his team this happy since they won the cup years ago.

"I should get him a broom of his own," Leon pointed out. He then turned his daughter, and he was surprised to not hear a word out of her since she was an over-energetic person. Fleur was just amazed just as he and everyone else was when Harry just took off and almost scored against a professional Quidditch player.

Practice didn't go as planned for Lacroix's team. Bastien decided to call it quits to calm down his nerves by meeting Lacroix's friend with the two beaters on his team. The three chasers took it upon themselves to teach Harry some team plays. Harry just enjoyed the experience. The chasers didn't treat him as a kid but as another player.

Leon turned his attention to his Fleur. She was tugging on his sleeve asking, "Can we leave yet?" He was taken in by surprise by her sudden change of mood. He guessed it was because of Harry. She didn't like the fact that Harry was giving his attention to someone else other than her. With a messenger spell he told Harry to come back down.

Within minutes Harry was back bidding the chasers good luck. He stopped a few feet, flying in front of Leon who pointed to Fleur. She was in the stands with her hands folded across her chest. So Harry flew toward her. "Fleur?" She turned her head to the side acting like he wasn't there.

Leon turned his attention when he heard Fleur scream. He didn't know how it happened but both Harry and Fleur were flying on a broom with Fleur clutching on to Harry. Harry must have done to this to get back Fleur's attention. He remembered the last time his daughter was mad at him, so she pretended he wasn't there.

An hour passed Leon left with his two children. They took their seats, the match began. Harry could feel the excitement from the crowd as they cheered on for their team. Everyone voice screamed with every shot and pass made. The two teams were neck in neck scoring against each other only to have the other team score against them. The tie-breaker would be up to the seekers now. The snitch had been spotted. Neck and neck the seekers were but in the end France's Seeker had captured the Snitch giving France the winning score and ending the game.

Once at home with the help of Appolline, Leon settled their tired children into bed before heading to bed themselves. They all had a big day.

Today he smiled was also the big day that everything became official. Luckily, no problems had occurred. What more could they ask for?

* * *

><p>In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had just received reports that Harry wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. They said he had gone missing when they went to France. This was a month ago. He quickly sent messages to get some help as he readied himself for France. Finding Harry was their top priority.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day in Harry's room, Harry read in the French paper that Sirius's case was being examined again. As an Auror, Harry needed to learn different languages, so he could read the paper in French. He was in no rush to destroy all the Horcruxes or any of them yet. Changing the past, too much could affect the future negatively. Besides, he needed a wand.<p>

Both Harry and Fleur had received a tutor that taught them both. Her name was Nicole. She graduated this year, and she wanted to be a teacher. He found out she was a family friend. Harry had no problem with any of the lessons; he had already learned this. So he occasionally helped Fleur with hers. She seem to glad accept the help.

Harry's birthday was coming up, and he didn't want to trouble the Delecours, but they insisted, so they held a small party. He had gotten a Nimbus 2000 from Leon which Appolline pitched in to buy. From Fleur, he received a Quaffle because he needed something to play Quidditch with. Then there were Aron and Loyal. All he knew about them at first was that they both worked in the Ministry like Leon. Aron and Loyal were nice people, real friendly. It seemed that these two along with Leon were pranksters when they went to school together. So their presents were obvious. A book titled The Best Pranks. Both of them had highlighted their favorites. Nicole made the cake.

Harry really enjoyed the day. For the pass four years, every time it was his birthday the Durselys treated it like any other day unlike. When it was Dudley's birthday, they had cake and everything.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, and everything seemed perfect. One day, Aron ran into the house after being let in. To Harry surprised; he never seen the calm man act like that. Harry followed him to Leon's office listening in on them.<p>

"Leon this is bad!" Aron informed this was a understatement. One Aron had slammed the door shut it wasn't like Aron to do that unless it was something of great importance.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Leon replied waiting for an answer as Loyal came through the Floo network.

"This better be important, I was having this most amazing dream," Loyal stated, recalling his sweet dream. It had something to do with the beach and hot girls.

"It's Dumbledore! I saw him around the Ministry here today, and I heard from my colleagues he's looking for someone. My guess is it is Harry!" Aron said rather fast but Leon kept up.

"Don't worry. Harry now belongs to the French government, so if Dumbledore came to take Harry he would have to go through the long procedure. I made sure that I would be notified if he did. The man who runs that department won't let him. He owes me a favor," Leon quickly explained. Leon had expected Dumbledore to come looking for Harry.

Loyal yawned, "It so like you to leave us hanging. The brains of the group while Aron here he did all the worrying for us. I wonder where that puts me… The laziest of the group I guess."

Harry heard all he needed to hear. Dumbledore was now looking for him. It was only a matter of time before he found him. Harry knew this day will come when he found out who was his guardian, well ex-guardian. He had grown fond of living here, so why should he change that fact. He smiled as a plan formed in his head.

* * *

><p>"The Boy-Who-Lived Dead." Read the front page of the newspaper. The article reads that Harry Potter had been killed in a car accident. The Ministry of Magic had hidden this fact until an unnamed source informed them it was true. Evidence like the boy body was burned to ash. Only eyewitnesses remain to tell us the truth.<p>

Dumbledore studied the paper it was too much of a coincidence that the article about Harry disappearance first appeared now. There were two reasons that came to his mind: one Harry was really dead, or it was to stop him from continuing his search. He wasn't sure where Harry was, but he guessed somewhere in London. The paper was only printed for the local area. Then it spread to the rest of the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>In his office Leon with Aron and Loyal were happy by the recent turn of events. They never were fans of the press because it spread mostly lies, but this time was an exception. It seemed the time Harry saved Fleur made people believe he had died. This time they were lucky, but now they needed to have Harry disguise himself. Dumbledore won't be fooled this easily. Then again there were witnesses, and the Ministry had a way to keep things off the record.<p>

* * *

><p>Six months soon passed and Harry waited outside in London for someone. Today was the day that person became a free man. Harry had disguised himself earlier watching for that person from an ice cream shop. He had contacted Remus about Sirius's release. Well, more like dropped the morning paper in front of his doorway.<p>

From afar, you could see Remus and Sirius approached each other halfway. Until Remus broke the tension he was the first to speak. They gulf each other in a hug and tears came onto their faces. They were heading to the ice cream shop Harry was in. Harry got up quickly bumping into to Sirius in the doorway and left in a hurry out into the streets.

"Hey wait!" Sirius called out, trying to call back the boy who bumped into him leaving a small package behind.

"Did something happen?" Remus asked staring at the package in his old friend's hands.

Sirius read the note.

To my godfather,

I'll be seeing you. Hope this helps.

Your godson.

Sirius smiled as he opened the package. He realized it was some clothes and a bag with money, one hundred galleons. He wondered to himself, "Was that…" Until he opened his mouth to say, "It's my treat."

"Like you can pay for it," Remus teased he was surprise to see a bag full of money thrust right at face.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Office<p>

"Come in, Hagrid." Dumbledore welcomed in without looking at who came in.

"I've searched all over the world and still can't find any traces of Harry," Hagrid reported.

"There will be no further need to search. It seems that he has a way of being not found. We can only wait until he becomes of age to attend Hogwarts then will we find him." He concluded looking at the list of students for the years to come. Harry's name was still on it. It he was still alive.

* * *

><p>Years had passed since he started living with his new family. Fleur was in her first year of schooling. Once she left, the house wasn't as warm as it used to be because it was missing one of its house members. It would be all lively and cheerful once she came back for the holidays. His younger sister, Gabrielle, kept him company with her home studies. Like Fleur, she had gotten attached to Harry. More than once, she would use her Veela charm to try to get his attention. It had no effect on him, but it didn't stop his two sisters from trying at once. They had a fight one day to see who; Harry was going to spend the day with.<p>

"He's going shopping with me!" Fleur tugged Harry right arm.

Gabrielle pulled Harry's left arm toward her. "'Arry, play princess with me!"

"Shopping!" Fleur pulled him.

"Princess!" Gabrielle pulled back.

"Shopping!"

"Princess!"

The two sisters just stared at each other then looked at Harry. Their appearance changed into something you could only see in a movie. They added onto their Veela charms with pouts and tears. Appolline saved Harry from making a choice, with a trip to the beach.

* * *

><p>Today, Harry was told to come to his Dad's office. Inside, Leon, Aron, and Loyal were their waiting it seems. He took a seat in front of the three.<p>

"Harry, you're about to head to school soon, but where would you like to go? I understand if you want to go to Hogwarts since your parents went there themselves," Leon waited for a reply.

"Huh?" was the only thing Harry could say. He hadn't really thought about which school he should go to till now. He could get into Hogwarts and out pretty easily without needing to attend the school, but he won't have a close eye on the events that would take place soon. He won't even be friends with Ron, Hermione, and everyone else if he didn't go until the Triwizard tournament.

If he went to Beauxbatons, he would have a different adventure, a new life and experiences. Fleur would be sad and maybe a little angry at him if he chose Hogwarts, but she would understand. He hoped.

"Harry…umm you still have sometime before deciding, so there no rush," Leon pointed out hoping to relax Harry a bit. Harry had a big decision to make. A decision he had to make by himself with no easy answer.

The question remained with Harry throughout the day. So he decided to fly around on his broom to get rid of the very thought. You would think living for so long a decision like this would be easily made. It took a few minutes before he realized Fleur was down below.

He flew down getting off his broom. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't for a moment. "'Arry, go to 'ogwarts," that was all she said to him before turning her back to him running off.

Harry was taken in by surprise that she would tell him this. He did want a way to decide this once and for all but not like this. He ran after her grabbing onto her arm in an attempt to stop her. "Wait I…"he stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw Fleur she was crying. She tried to leave again but was stopped.

Harry reasoned she had heard the conversation he had with Leon about which school he was going to. So Fleur decided to make the hard decision for him. She truly cared a lot about him to the point of sacrificing her own happiness for his. He was truly touched by what she, did but he didn't like the fact she made the decision for him. "So you really want me to go to Hogwarts?"

She nodded before saying, "O-oui."

"And here I had all my plans to go to Beauxbatons with you, but if you insist," Harry teased as she quickly change her mood.

"Wait, that's not it." She protested.

He chuckled, "So what is it?"

"I 'eard you and dad talking about deciding what school you'll be going to. I know you want to go to the sc'ool your parents went to," She explained.

"So you thought you'd make the decision for me," He guessed right.

"I know I shouldn't, but I want you to be 'appy," she smiled.

"I know, but don't make these decisions for me. I'm a big boy now. I'm sure I can make my own decisions. Besides I already had and wanted to surprise you," He lied about the last part since he just made his decision. "I'm going to Beauxbatons with you."

At Once he said this Fleur tackled him with a hug. She was so happy, as she tightly embraced him.

Harry knew he was going to miss his life at Hogwarts, but it wasn't like he never had one. He would just need to wait until the Triwizard tournament, when he would be back at Hogwarts.


	2. Ch 2 Hogwarts,Durmstrang,and Beauxbaton

**Ch 2 Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>It was two months until Harry turned eleven and started his entrance to Beauxbatons. Unlike Hogwarts, you weren't automatically assigned a spot once born unless choice not to. For Beauxbatons, you needed to pass an interview, not an original interview. In this one had you display your magic skills on a list of spells that was presented to you. So that's why he and Mr. Delacour were in Matraque to buy Harry's wand.<p>

"How my I help you?" the man in his thirties with blonde hair asked. From behind the counter.

"Billy, it's good to see you again." Shaking hands with the man name Billy. "My son James needs a wand this time," Leon explained.

Since he was hiding from the world and Dumbledore, Harry didn't want to completely lie to everyone he was going to meet, so he decided to use his middle name, James. With his metamorphmagus talent, he could hide away his scar. Plus unlike the photo, he didn't need his glasses anymore due to one visit to an eye doctor to reset his vision.

"Right then this way," he gestured Harry to a stool. "Extend your writing hand out." By itself a measuring tape was measuring his arm.

Before it finished, Billy was back with tons boxes filled with wands. "Try this one." Without even holding onto it for a mere few seconds did Billy said, "No, no not that one."

A few minutes passed, until Billy had a look in his eye, "I wonder." From out of nowhere a silver casing appeared in the store.

With his wand, Billy tapped it. The silver casing just seemed to melt away. "This one for sure," the man smiled.

Once Harry gripped the wand, he felt cold not like when a Dementor was near him but cold as in a empty lonely feeling longing to be by someone washing over him. A snowwoman fate ill willed for many can't approach one without dying. Pretty as they all are. A single touch that all it takes from them, you would freeze and break with a touch like shattered glass.

"Eleven inches with a core of a strand of hair from a snow woman," Billy commented. "A interesting wand with the enchanted ice powers. A single flick can calm a erupting volcanoes down. "

Once the wand was paid for, and the adults bid each other farewell Harry and his father left to finish the rest of the list while his wife signed Harry up for a summer dueling class at Durmstrang, famous for their dueling skills. Most students went there to become Aurors.

* * *

><p>"'Arry, pay attention," he turned to his friend Nicole. She was his teacher for three years now, looking completely the same, as if they only met yesterday. Brown eyes and her black hair tied up in a ponytail made her look young. Few strand few along her face." Just because I still look like a teenager doesn't mean you can ignore me."<p>

"Huh, what makes you say that?" he smiled at her. "You told me I have some spells to learn. So I can leave when I master them right?" His question was more like a statement.

"If you master it," she teased him handing over a scroll with ten spells he needed to learn.

"Ok this should take five minutes," she laughs at his enthusiasm. "Let start with…"

"Wingardium Leviosa." The scroll she was looking at flew above her then dropped back down into her hands.

"Beginner's luck," refusing to admit she was impressed. He must have practiced beforehand. "Turn this apple to a goblet then if you're so skilled." She suggested to her own amusement.

The expression she gave him was priceless as he instantly turn the apple to and back from a goblet. It detailed was perfect cylinder shape. Decorated with picture of the garden the Delacour had. It was like looking at the real thing itself but through at a glass.

Like, Harry said in and out with five minutes not a second to spare. Walking through the door with the same expression, he came in here with unlike Nicole. She knew from her three years of teach Harry, he was a mystery who seemed to act to mature for his age, treating her like a child rather than an adult. Patting her on her head occasionally when she look like she was about to throw a fit. She got mad every time he did so. Worst, he knew she didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Durmstrang like Hogwarts was a castle, but with its own pier near a grand lake used to transport the students to and from school. It had a dark ere mood. The sun seem to hardly shine and the gray clouds never seem to end. The school was somewhere close to Norway and Sweden from what Harry believed.<p>

"Listen up! I am John Fevchier you will address me as Sir or Mr. Fevchier." He stopped to take a glance at his new group of students before continuing on. "James, Eve you two have the pleasure of going first."

John Fevchier was a man in his thirties. Sandy hair wish was flat comb down. Gary eyes that seem to look and judge you at the slightest movement. A voice that help draw people in.

The James and Eve entered the stage surrounded by powerful wards to protect from damaging the room. Within the wards were pillars scattered around the stage that was about four classrooms put together.

Harry looked up at the girl that stood before him. She was nervous muttering spells like the first day Harry meet Hermione. Hermione thought they were going to have a test to see where we got sorted. The girl in front of him called Eve. Was Harry age ten or eleven Light brown hair which drop below her shoulders. Hair you could put your hands through so effortlessly. IT showed how much care she took in herself.

The girl Eve was nervous for another reason. Who wouldn't be? Being first was a big thing. Not sure what to do or expect. At this age to make a fool out of yourself and being embarrassed by the laughter of your peers.

"Good luck," Harry wished her. She stopped her muttering and was about to do the same thing before John cut in.

"Move to the middle and face each other." He waited until they were ready. "Begin," he said amplifying his voice filling the room.

"Stupefy," Eve called out making the first move.

"Protego," Harry said reflecting the stun back at Eve who dodges behind a pillar.

A few more spells and John noticed that James didn't move from the spot he started from. Unlike his opponent, Eve, who was all over the place taking shots at James which were deflected back at her.

"Thomas. Jay." Two boys with black hair broad shoulders step up.

"Yes," they both answered to John.

"Go help out Eve."

"Huh, won't that be unfair three against one," Thomas protested. A win was a way to Thomas but this seem hardly fair.

"I'm sure James can handle it. Now go," John ordered one last time. This time it seemed to work.

"Protego," Harry was waiting for John to call this. With his skills he could easily take everyone here.

A stunner which Harry caught out of his left eyes caught his attention. Eve was still behind the pillar. "Protego," He looked at to John. Clearly, he wanted him to see the extent of Harry's skills, or he wouldn't send in more opponents at him.

John was impressed, wanting to put James to a bigger challenge. He looked to find anyone left to send in after James. Off the students went two by two then by threes and then all the rest.

Harry now was wondering if John himself was going to enter the stage. He was fighting his entire class now. All thirty of them. Not all at once, since he managed to take a few out. Instead of bouncing back the spell at the caster, he aimed at one of their allies. No time to cast his own attacks he used their own spells against them.

Like Harry expected, John himself was walking toward Harry. Thirty meters. Twenty-five meters. "Clever guy," Harry thought as he keep reflecting and aiming at everyone but John. Harry had to keep this up one spill up and John would be the less of his worries.

John was now in front of Harry. The spells aimed at Harry seem to have subsided.

"Expelliarmus." This close reflecting it was beyond possible.

John watched as his wand flew from his hand. James had casted a spell a while back, Cogita. It works by casting it on something, which will deflect spells back at the caster but only once. This spell is unpopular since you had to wait a few hours before casting it on yourself again. Since it wouldn't work once casted so many casters don't bother learning it.

He had a small frown. "A small feat there, James. Don't think it gets easier from here. This is only the beginning," John grinned at Harry.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the entire month John's mission was to personally train James. James in John's mind was different from the rest of the pack. Where the rest of his students took one step, James took a thousand. James seem to watch something once and then would take what he wanted from it as his own. The spell might be faster or brighter depending on the way it was used it his way.<p>

Harry went through his lessons with ease. The other students noticed this too as they turned to him for help when John wasn't a good option. John had a bad temper shouting out to his students.

* * *

><p>A month was about to end but not without a visit. "John, I expect the class is going well," Karkaroff said this without looking at John.<p>

"Nothing's wrong just some cases of hexes and jinxes gone wrong," John informed him. Every year, Karkaroff would come here not to check on the class but to look for an extraordinary student.

He wanted his school to be the best of the best, since they were one of the best but not the best.

"Call a free for all," this was an order to John one he was used to.

Karkaroff believed this method of having everyone fight each other would in the end bring out the strongest one among them.

"Begin," at that word everyone targeted James. It seemed everyone had some sort of agreement to take out James first; then everyone else was fair game.

Luckily, Harry was in the center of the stage which his classmates called it James's spot, since he never ever moved from that very spot. Harry would turn from time to time but that was all you could get from him.

Karkaroff was shaking with anger. The balcony fence seemed to break a little." What is the meaning of this?" Wanting a free for all not an all against one.

John quickly explained, "Everyone is targeting the most gifted student I have seen and taught. Unless he is out the chances of someone else winning are slim to none."

Karkaroff registered one word… gifted. He watched the scene that unfolded before him absorbed by how well the boy fought for his age. The students were like sharks swimming around their prey main would break under that sort of pressure but here this boy was. His movement were like a river always on the move wasting no time to connect his attacks.

It wasn't long until the match was over, before Harry was called out. It was Karkaroff; Harry wasn't surprised to see him as he was the headmaster here at Durmstrang.

"How would you like a scholarship to Durmstrang, a full free ride? All you need to do is accept," he asked Harry in a humble tone.

Harry was unsure how to refuse the offer answered something, "I'm already enrolled." It wasn't a lie; he was sure to get into Beauxbatons.

"We can have that easily changed," Karkaroff wasn't going to let go of this golden opportunity.

"I'm okay. I also got a full ride there," he lied yet again. Karkaroff he was persistent refusing to take no for an answer.

Karkaroff needed another way to get to the boy. He was obviously testing the water to see who was the highest bidder was. "If you change your mind the offer still stands. At least give me your name."

"James Delacour." Harry answered proudly. "You are Karkaroff."

"You are correct."

"It is important to know important people." Harry decided it was best to leave a good impression of himself. He was going to see the man again soon at Hogwarts. It would be nice to be on his good side.

"Indeed it is," Karkaroff said smirking at the boy. The boy was a interest one.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, today was Harry interview in Paris. He finished as number one in his class. The girl Eve who he made friends with came in second. The Delacour were proud of him when they heard the news, Nicole just looked at Harry with disbelief, and Gabrielle admired Harry like some hero. Fleur she gave her congrats but said she could take him anytime.<p>

In a big hallway, parent and their child waited. Once called, Harry noticed the hallway was enchanted since it only took one step to reach the door at the end of the hallway.

A lady sat waiting. "Show me a stun and a levitation spell," she said this before they sat down taking one glance at his results before asking him to show her any spell he learned for the last request.

By her reactions, she must have seen these spells one time too many. So no one really stood out. Fleur was expecting him to pass; he even promised her to. He would keep his words not wanting to think about how disappointed she would be when he failed.

"Expecto Patronum." The tester was instantly taken in by the bright light and warmth she felt with her best abilities to see a stag, it shined so bright.

* * *

><p>Fleur looked at the clock it was the afternoon. Harry was suppose to be back by now. She was pacing around the kitchen.<p>

At the sound of the door, Fleur ran to Harry. "Did you pass? Did you?" eagerly asking. By now she could speak English without any accent, but it didn't make much of a difference since Harry could speak French.

She stopped at his look of disappointment. "Um…there's always next time," she replied trying to not show her disappointment. Harry laughed at her comment.

Leon came in shortly behind him. "Harry, you had your fun. Go on." This confused Fleur.

"I passed," she hugged him over the exiting news so tightly he couldn't breathe properly.

* * *

><p>The night before the big day he should have been at home waiting for dinner, but no, he was in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop instead.<p>

"I've been expecting you." How Olivander knew he was going to be there was a mystery to Harry even to this day.

He didn't have much time left, so he helped himself and paid for the wand. "Keep this a secret," Olivander nodded at Harry's request. He didn't want Olivander reporting, that he was alive and well.

"Harry, it's dinner time," Fleur shouted as she burst through the door.

"Yeah, coming," Harry said placing down the first thing he picked up. That was a close call, Harry thought. Thanking himself he got back before anyone figured out that he was missing.

Harry went downstairs wondering why Fleur didn't wait for him. He opened the door to the dining room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry." What shocked him more was he had forgotten his own birthday.

Nine-year-old Gabrielle took Harry's arm and dragged him to the cake instructing him to blow out the candles after making a wish.

Everyone was here: his parents, two sisters, Nicole, Loyal, and Aron. The best present to him was living like this: smiling and happy like an ordinary person.

Once things settled down, everyone went home with Harry volunteering to clean the dishes. Apolline was helping her husband to bed. It seems that the three friends had a drinking contest, so all were knocked out if not were pretty much drunk and wasted.

Three men locked in combat. The world rested on their shoulders. Their hands gripped the goblet of butterbeer. Fingers drummed the handle. Their eyes narrowed at each other. "Begin." They lifted up their goblets downing the drink. Slam the table went with each goblet. Round two was next the night was still young.

Nicole didn't find amusing as she needed to help two of them home by the Floo.

Gabrielle stayed behind. "Let me help," she said moving right next to Harry with a pile of dishes.

She had grown a little innocent crush on him and she was trying to get the best of his attention. By doing small things here and there.

After they were done, he helped her to bed settling her in, but not before planting a kiss on her forehead and bidding her goodnight, "Sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Leaving to go to bed, he felt a gentle breeze. Looking toward the direction the breeze came from, he saw a silhouette of someone. With each step closer he made he made out it was Fleur.

"Fleur," she turned quickly to Harry. She was in a white nightgown.

"Oh 'Arry. You startled me."

"Sorry. What were you doing?" Harry walked up next to her.

"Just thinking about tomorrow, I couldn't sleep," she explained excited by the mere thought. "You?"

"Maybe," he answered without a care in the world. He loved the view the balcony had. It showed the garden and the hill where he first laid eyes on a place he can say was his home.

She laughed. "Okay, whatever you say," she said walking past him then pecking him on the cheek. "Good night."

He stood there. It wasn't the first time she'd kissed him or the last, but he felt different. He wouldn't be surprised if his drink was spiked or something.

He decided to turn in. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new adventure,

* * *

><p>"'Arry, this way, hurry up," Fleur called out to him. In the middle of Paris, they had to go to the Ladies' Chateau, a garden engrossed with thousands of roses with a stream you can take under the bridge to a castle.<p>

With their trunks, trailing, behind Fleur was their parents Leon and Appolline. Appolline held Gabrieele. They all got onto a boat. Sitting down, the boat moved with each stroke of the water under the bridge into another world hidden in another world, docking to see a grand open field of grass with hundreds of winged horses at each carriage.

"Okay, you two got everything? Toothbrush, clothes, books?" Apolline asked very concerned with one question after the other.

"Now, now, Dear they're both ready," Leon replied hoping that his wife could relax for once. The kids were growing up now. Nothing can change that fact..

"Yes," Fleur and Harry both answered hoping to help their dad calm down their mom.

"Everyone into your carriage were about to leave in three minutes." A voice called throughout the carriages.

Apolline kissed Harry first and then Fleur." Stay safe and be good. We'll see each other again really soon at Christmas."

"I'll be good, but I'm not so sure of 'Arry." Fleur added the last part to tease Harry.

"I don't go looking for trouble it looks for me." Harry protested to his defense. "We'll be back," he reassured Gabrielle.

She held on to his leg. "Don't go 'Arry."

He knelled down to her giving her one big long hug. "Smile for me. Ok?"

She tried her best. The idea of Harry leaving her for most of the year was unnerving to her. Until, Harry tickled her into a smile. "Now that's better." With this time he bid farewell and left with Fleur.

Finding a carriage was pretty fast, but this was no ordinary carriage. It was bigger in the inside than the outside it was a house to them. Two floors, one floor with beds and downstairs a kitchen with a table plus the grand view of ocean that they soon would see. In the end, it was only the two of them.

Harry had hoped what Fleur had said about not having friends wasn't true like the future Fleur told him. Because she was part Veela, people kept away from her.

That was all going to change.

Knock, knock, they heard. Two girls with strawberry hair tied in a ponytail by a blue ribbon came in. Both twins appeared fragile to Harry plus their voices didn't seem steady when one of them asked. "Can we stay here?"

"Sure," Harry replied not seeing any reason not to. "I'm James," Harry then pointed to Fleur. "And this is Fleur."

"Amanda." She spoke softly to them. Not meeting the eyes of the Delcaours

"Rachael." The other girl spoke in the same fashion.

"All aboard." They heard at that they took to their seats. Looking out to the window, the scenery changed from the grassy plain sparkle of the blue ocean they each took in the view. It was breath taking. The sight no matter how many times they would see it would be amazing.

Fleur motioned them over to eat. There was a light serving of food that appeared at the table. Harry helped himself to some Macaroons, a cookie. While Fleur reached for some orange juice, While Rachael and Amanda sat down for a croissant.

Fleur started a discussion with Harry about Beauxbatons which the twins listened to. The twins both seemed shy to them, so they didn't push them to talk. Not soon enough did the conversion end and they look out to see Beauxbatons. It was a palace for it was built near a waterfall that filled a river to the lake. It had garden filled with many types of flowers and grand fountains throughout the school grounds. By it was a forest covering the ground and it path with petals. It just seemed to rain down an endless amount of petals.

The girls all left upstairs to change. Harry changed into his uniform. It was a darker blue jacket under it a white button-up shirt with blue pants and black shoes. Walking out from a room, he used to wait for the rest. The girl's uniform was a light blue knee length dress with a small hat on top of their head.

Stepping down the carriage, the small group was thinking one thing. Excitement filled everyone's mind.

From the forest they saw overhead to be embraced by the fragrances of the flowers to only to have your eyes drawn to the path that led to the grand door. They moved around the foundation to look up and see the palace before them.

Inside, the first thing they was the door that lead to the dining hall. It was like a fancy café with the walls nicely painted. The ceiling was painted as well and on the ceiling a glass chandelier. With a long table in front where the staff presided over them. There was also the crest of the school: two golden wands over each other shooting out a few stars.

Madame Maxime waited for the students to take a seat, she tapped her glass. "Welcome to Beauxbatons. I am your headmistress Madame Maxime. Unlike last year, we have some different circumstances. Everyone knows this is a co-ed school, but in years past sadly schools such as: Durmstang, Hogwarts, and others have taken many of the sons of families to their schools. So be nice to Mr. Delacour."

With one speech, it was like his first day at Hogwarts. Attention seemed not too far from wherever he went. _"Great, at least no one thinks I'm Harry Potter,"_ he thought to himself. _"This could be much worse."_

"This way," Harry after the lunch was told to follow a Sophie, she had silver hair and blue eyes, she looked real young to be a professor.

Since there were no houses, things went quick. The school here believed it better united as one then to be divided.

"This is your room," she opened a door after some flights of stairs. "Sorry it's so dusty. No one's been here for years from what I was told."

"It's okay. It just needs some cleaning," Harry replied looking at his small room. Dark and damp light barely lit the room and cobwebs covered parts of the room. There were benefits of having your own room after he cleaned up this mess.

"If you need anything just come looking for me, okay? I have been put in charge of you," she stated happy. Since it was one student how hard could it be. She left to come back in a minute later, "James I forgot to mention…"

It was like she walked into another room. The small dusty room had become a well-decorated room with two floors. It was like the door led to someone's house. The balcony outside showed an awesome view of school grounds plus there was a fireplace not too far from it along with a kitchen. The marble dining table was close by.

"Sophie, did you forget something?" She had instructed him to call her by her first name. Madame made her sound old. Harry was sipping on the tea that was made ready.

"Oh, it's nothing," She was going to tell him he could change the room anyway he knows of, but from what she saw, he was doing more than fine.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Sitting in front of class in the only seat available Harry felt the all too familiar stares from the class. He couldn't help but notice they were way older than him. "Must be a mixed years of students or something for classes in Beauxbaton."

A red haired professor step up in front of the class. "I am Madame Lise. I will be teaching you Transfiguration. Take out your wands."

The class's task was to change a cookie into a pie. Most came up with no results while the rest had parts of a pie while Harry ate his cookie. He had finished on his first try. The professor's choice of material for this task made a great snack.

Worst day ever, Sophie was running to class to class looking for James. She realized she had given him the wrong schedule. She hoped this didn't get the James into trouble. Taking seventh year classes when he was suppose to take first. Disaster was to be expected. She decided to go to his last class of the day and wait. Every time she had gone to the class, he was supposed to be in they were being dismissed.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for James Delecour." Madame Claire from her book pointed to a crowd of students.

Sophie feared the worst. This was Potions Class. She hoped he didn't poison or worst, exploded himself to pieces.

"Excuse me. Pardon me," she asked brushing pass the students. She wondered why there was a crowd. Maybe there was a nice pretty girl helping him. She lost her thought as she was greeted with the smell of cherry pie and chocolate chip cookies. Shaking off the desire to find the sources, she focused on just finding James.

She finally found him through the crowd. "Good he still in one piece," she thought thinking he had given up like the rest of the class.

"James, there's been a big mistake. I gave you the wrong schedule," she explained hoping he wasn't too mad.

"Oh, that would explain why my classmates are so mature," he said, earning a few giggles. "Can you wait one minute?" He picked up a few bottles pouring in a golden liquid closing each sealed. He handed her one." You look like you had a bad day."

They were interrupted by Madame Claire. "So where is that one hour luck potion you promised?" She looked at what was given to her before opening the seal. The look was right and the smell put no doubt in her mind this was the Felix potion." Good job."

"Wait, he made this?" Sophie quickly calms herself. He must have had some help.

"Yeah. We were wondering what he was doing when most of us were done. When most of us finished the first potion in the book," a girl explained.

"Also all of us heard rumors that a little boy was appearing in seventh year classes. We didn't believe it until he came in. He's even doing better than the most of us," another girl commented.

"Okay, I'll bite. James what your secret? You couldn't have done this so well on your own, especially on your first try, you're way too young to have learned potion so well." Sophie asked him not believing what she was seeing or hearing..

"If it is because I look so young that you wouldn't accept it . How about this then?" Harry took out his wand and charmed his clothes and shoes making them grow to be to big for him.

Harry aged right before their eyes. Some girls squealed how good looking he was. Other students asked if he was a metamorphmagus.

Sophie was taken by surprise. Harry had just aged and was as tall as she was. No different from a seventh year other than he was only eleven-years-old.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, I'm not mad but pleased by your mistake." Madame Maime explained. "It seems that the teachers James just had heard about this mistake and they rushed here pushing for him to stay in their class. I don't see why not."<p>

* * *

><p>That was what Sophie remembered when she went to meet Maxime. She walked into the dining hall to find James. She noticed an unusually large amount of students blocking the doorway to the balcony.<p>

"Did you see him?" they whispered.

"I did," another replied.

Walking through the crowd as she thought she saw was James sipping on some tea with three other girls. Not bothered by the crowd it seemed.

"James, Madame Maxime, Okayed your classes," she stated. Looking to see his reaction.

"Okay." She had hoped more for of a response. "Would you care to join us for lunch?" She took a seat then Harry began to introduce everyone. "This is my sister, Fleur, and the twins are Amanda and Rachael. Everyone this is Sophie. She's been put in charge of me."

Fleur laughed," I thought you were a big boy now."

"She's just keeping an eye for you girls, can't have me torn to pieces now can we?" Looking over at the crowds of girls, he looked to acknowledge them no more, no less. "It seems I have a fan club. Want to join?" he asked Fleur.

"Why would I?" Harry chuckled at her loud outburst.

He turned to twins. He could see them, stealing glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He smiled at them; they turned away in an instant.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry was back at his room, taking out a piece of paper Harry tapped it. "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good." It was a map of Beauxbatons. It was almost done; it just needed a test run.<p>

With his map in one hand and a Notice-Me-Not spell, he was in front of a girl. Exactly like on the map. He took a shortcut here to cut her off. The map was made and prepared for all he needed to do was to key in the wards and the magic would do the rest for him.

* * *

><p>Days later after Harry midnight stroll. The day the Hogwarts sorting drew closer without much trouble, since Hogwarts started a few days later then Beauxbatons' first day of school. Everyone would be eating and getting sorted. Leaving him a good chance to walk right in and take the sorcerer's stone right under everyone noses.<p>

Harry ran through the all too familiar wall to get onto the train walking into the last compartment like last time, but he spotted Neville's toad. Harry had apparted to get to London. Ron came in shortly after.

"Um, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked looking to Harry for a reply.

"Sure, but only if you help me eat all of this," Harry pointed to the piles of treats. This light up Ron face taking a seat next to the treats.

"Ron Weasley," he quickly introduced himself, stuffing his mouth full.

"James."

"James, what's the frog for?" Harry had it in a bowl of water.

Harry then got up, not answering Ron's question. Hermione opened the door and asked. "Did you see a toad?"

"I think this belongs to Neville." Harry presented the toad to her.

"Trevor," Neville ran in happy to find his toad. "Thank you both."

"James."

"I'm Hermione, and this is Neville." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Care for a snack?" Harry asked. _"Ron couldn't finish it all right?"_ He turned to see Ron was more than done.

With more treats and a couple of hours passing, they talked about the Hogwarts, Quidditich, and anything else they could think of the sky turned dimmer. Harry told them to change into their robes since they were close to Hogwarts.

"First years, this way," Hagrid shouted. He led them to boats. "Take a boat, and it will sail by itself."

"Come on, we'll take this one." They all got on as Harry got on last to push the boat looking at the school. It was captivating to anyone that saw it. He wondered how many lives he could save this time before the war started. Up from the shore they went, Professor McGonagall led them inside.

"Wait here," she told the students.

"Is it true we have to face a troll?" Ron bluntly asked as a growing number of concerned students were soon listening in. "Fred and George said so."

Harry made sure to stick back in with the crowd as he slipped his away from the crowd with Ron's question about trolls as a distraction. Harry stop was the room with the mirror. Checking his map to be sure no one was around or following him, not like they could see him, he placed a Notice-me-not spell on himself just to be safe.

Harry watched from the map as Ron went to Gryffindor while Hermione went to Ravenclaw Without him, maybe she wasn't pushed to Gryffindor like her previous self.

Harry would need to send a letter to them explaining his disappearance later, but first things first, the stone. The mirror showed the same thing like last time, Harry reaching in his pocket to get the stone. Only to throw back a fake stone he changed to look like the real one. Now the question what was: hide the stone or destroy it? If he was going to hide, it there is no better place than a secret keeper house. His manor in Paris.

Getting around the age limit rule for his inheritance was almost impossible. It took him months just to find a loophole.

"Deat," he called after leaving Hogwarts with a portkey.

"Yes Harry sir, "Deat the house-elf eagerly waited for orders.

"Put this in the vault. Make sure it's well hidden." With a snap the house elf was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry was outside deciding he needed a break from yesterday's trip to Hogwarts. The open grass where the horses were kept made it a great place to play soccer, he dribbled it around till Fleur walked up to him.<p>

"James!" Fleur rushed to his side.

"Fleur." Harry replied tilting his head to the side.

"James!" She called out with a bit more force.

"Fleur." Harry said with the same tone before.

"Stop that. Didn't you say you'd be at the Quidditich tryouts?" Fleur reminded him not wanting Harry to be late..

"Quidditich try outs?" he answered. She looked mad. He laughed. "Just playing around."

Unlike Hogwarts, Beauxbatons didn't have houses, so you could form teams on your own, and there were a lot of teams. All you needed to do was register your team to play. So tryouts were held during the second week of school.

What better way to show off your skills than to have a match. Madame Goodwing held these matches. With a flick of her wand, half of the group's uniforms changed to white draining the color.

Harry was forced to take the position as a chaser. There was no seeker in this match.

"3, 2, 1. Begin." She released the Quaffle into the air with each chaser chasing after it.

With a swift catch, Harry's team was on the offense. Passing would have made this a lot faster, but most people couldn't even fly it properly yet. Harry was entrapped by two chasers not sure what to do.

"Pass," looking down he saw a raven hair girl, she was a few hundred feet below. What choice did he have than to give her a chance?

With the Quaffle, the unknown girl rose up to the hoops. She was pretty good from what he saw taking a shot, but only to be blocked by the keeper. Harry didn't care he knew he could count on her.

The game ended in a close game, 200 to the game progressed each player had gotten better at flying and by now was pretty decent putting up a nice challenge. The two teams, shook hands congratulation the team Harry was on for winning.

"James, what are you talking about?" Claire commented on his performances. Harry had learned her name after his suggestion to call out to each other to avoid confuse with other chasers." If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to make most those shots."

"But I'm not the one with all the team offers." Harry decided to sit back and relax letting everyone else shoot. He made himself look bad in a way.

He stole some glances at Fleur. He purposely left her waiting for him walking toward her she smiled, so he stopped to talk to someone.

She waited impatiently. _"He better hurry!" _Waiting even more seemed to have the same thing happening all over again. "Get over here!"

Without he realizing it, Harry stood right in front of her." You miss me?" he asked way too innocently.

"No not at all," she replied still in a frenzy.

He played along wanting to see how far he could go with Fleur, "Ok bye."

"Wait," he stopped looking back at her. "You flew okay."

"Whatever you say," he said laughing at her okay. A quick duck prevent a slap to the back of his head.


	3. Ch 3 School life

**Ch 3 School Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Miraculous recoveries**

* * *

><p><em><span>Today we have impossible news. The patients at St. Mungo's have all recovered. How? No one knows. The healers there say it was like the patients never had the sickness in the first place. <span>_

"Not bad for an evening stroll," Harry thought tucking away his morning paper. Harry was off for the locket, he opening the door that lead into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher," Harry called for the house-elf to appear.

"Yes. Young master called," he bowed at the sight of Harry for he felt commanded to.

"Go and fetch me the locket." The elf looked at him funny. "Your master wanted it destroyed. Let me help him finish it."

With a snap, the elf was gone. Harry stood puzzled not sure if he had gotten to the elf, but at the sound of the snap, he was sure he did.

"Thank you," he said taking the locket from Kreacher. "Your master would have been proud."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

It was seven A.M. after his supposed morning jog around the school. Harry walked out at the sounded of the door. Who was awake this early?

"Close," Harry hissed in Parselmouth. It wouldn't do him any good if someone stumbled into his secret room. The locket from Kreacher was still in there with the Horcrux active. He heard the knock again. Waiting until the door that led to his room closed and disappeared. A bookshelf covered the wall that had the door.

Knock. Knock.

Opening the door finally, it was Fleur. Her face quickly reddened and she turned around. Harry was confused until he saw that he didn't have his shirt on. Could you blame him? He had just burned the clothes he used to sneak into St. Mungo's as a healer not giving him much time to change after he left for the locket. He made sure to burn any his tracks.

"Sorry," he replied walking over to the closet for something to wear. "Fleur is something wrong?" Of course something was wrong. One, she was never an early bird. Two, she was looking for him. Three, he just had a gut feeling.

Fleur didn't answer, instead twirled a strand of hair. The famous twirl of hair. Harry had come to know this. Whenever she was troubled, she had this habit of twirling her a hair strand with her fingers. It was cute in a way seeing her like this.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

Giving up on his hunt for a shirt, he took a black long sleeve shirt buttoning it up before turning to Fleur. There were more important things at hand than looking for a shirt.

Harrry played along, so he agreed by nodding. "Ok then," he said heading up the stairs.

"Wait, i-it's," she stuttered. So Harry smirked at his success. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?" she asked looking down at the floor where Harry stood.

"Sure don't we always?" he agreed even though he didn't know where this was headed.

With a shirt, Harry left following Fleur. Walking down the hall to take a left and another left.

"Huh? We aren't going to the dining hall?" he asked wondering where she was taking him.

Fleur stopped to slide the door aside it lead to the balcony which had only one table filled with food. Taking a seat, Harry took some toast, Fleur, she looked longingly toward the lake.

Harry took another bite; he was really hungry. Then he mentally smacked himself. His stomach was getting the better of him. He placed his toast down and looked over to Fleur. "So tell me what's wrong."

A moment of silence. He decided to press on until Fleur answered, "I-I just wanted … to be… alone."

"I guess I'm an exception," he said grinning at his own remark. "I completely understand how you feel." Living as the boy who lived after he defeated Voldemort, his fame skyrocketed not leaving him a moment of peace and quiet. Thank Merlin Hermione suggested the Fidelius Charm, so no one could find him.

Fleur's tone became harsh all of a sudden. "Oh! And how do you understand!"

"_Oh, great job Harry. Now she's mad at you. Well, look on the bright side: she's not sad anymore."_

"Let's do something about this," he said ignoring answering her question.

"Morning Charlotte," he waved to a first year he met a few days ago. Then further down he met Elizabeth another first year, "Morning."

"Morning James," Elizabeth happily greeted. Waved at him and sent him a small smile.

Fleur was by Harry's side when he greeted tons more girls. Fleur clearly lost asked. "What are you doing?"

"Jealous?" Harry asked because drawing from her expression and tone she was by giving him.

"What does that have to do with this? Fleur replied watching Harry greeting the girls that passed by. He sure did know most of their names.

"Nothing." Harry answered greeting one last girl..

Fleur gave up. There were times you couldn't even know what Harry was doing or thinking and this was one of them.

"Go to class. That's all that's left," Harry said bidding her good bye.

Munching on some more toast at the balcony where he usually ate his meals, it was lunch time, an owl flew by dropping off a letter. Harry, he saw no point in waiting to see who it was from decided to open the letter. It's was from Hermione.

Dear James.

I wish you were here. Everyone hates me. They keep calling me a know-it-all. I was just showing him, him as in Ron. What he did wrong. He looked at me like I was mental or something. So how was your first month at Beauxbatons? I heard it in France somewhere. Does that mean you know how to speak French? Please teach me! Ok? Also thank you for your gift. When is your birthday? I want to get you something nice. Wait, how did you know when my birthday was?

The letter he was reading was cut short when he raised his head up. "James!" He was tackled off the chair and someone landed on top of him kissing him on the cheek a few times.

"Em hem." They look up to see Sophie who was in front of a small group of students. Amanda and Rachael look away blushing. Claire, the girl who he previously played Quidditch with, glared at Fleur which Fleur only noticed. She tightened her hold on Harry. This kind of attention she could learn to like.

"Everyone," Harry said who was still on the ground with Fleur on top. "What can I do for you today?

* * *

><p>"Defense, defense, and more defense!" Madame Reina shouted over and over again. She reminded Harry a lot of Moody. Constant vigilance was pretty much stuck in his head. Defense didn't have a nice ring to it. "Remember what am I teaching you?"<p>

"Dueling!" the class shouted back.

Madame Reina's class was obviously dueling. Seventh year classes are specialized for the job you had in mind for your future his being an Auror of course.

"Pair up now." Everyone paired up in an instant leaving Harry with one other girl.

Her name was Jean, she had a bright shade of yellow hair with sky blue eyes. She didn't like him for a reason unknown.

"Madame Reina, I don't have a partner," Jean informed their professor.

Madame Reina looked around, "Look. Mr. Delacour still needs one."

Jean bolted off toward the platform where they would spare off. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible.

Rules for the duel were pretty simple: no permanent lasting spells and no unforgiveables.

"Mr. Delacour, Miss. Ark, you're up." They faced each other.

Harry noticed the intense stare he got from Jean, and she bowed reluctantly at him before stepping backing ten paces before turning around and firing off your spells.

"Stupefy," Harry heard Jean shout, he ducked down to avoid the stunner from Jean and returned fire.

"Protego," Jean casted, it reflected back the spell Harry sent at her. Two stunners the first stupefy hid the other two from sight.

"Bouille," golden bubbles appeared from Harry wand blocking the incoming spells. He watched as his bubbles burst. "So much for unbreakable bubbles. Thank you, Professor Flitwick your lesson almost cost me a duel." He ducked to the side.

"Aguamenti," water rushes toward him from the Jean's wand; she wasn't going easy on him. She was out to kill him

With a wave of his wand the water repelled off of him. Taking the chance, Jean summoned birds and enlarged them to attack Harry.

"Nonverbal huh?" Harry thought turning his attention to the birds, too many to dodge. He cast, "Incendio," burning all of them to pieces. A rope slide like a snake wrapping itself around Harry ankle. "Whoa!" Harry shouted as he was lifted into the air by the rope he hanged upside down.

"Holding back never looked good for anyone." Harry reasoned with himself, he felt dizzy.

More rope came at Harry, wrapping his arms and legs up. Harry tried to lift his wand with no luck. He couldn't even move an inch, lessening his chance of a wand.

Jean smirked. She was finally going to put him in his place. "You not so tough now are you?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were out to get me," he replied back. Harry didn't like to losing.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser now," she commented. Forgetting she hadn't won yet.

Harry shook his head, "This is just the beginning." In fast manner he cut the ropes with a cut spell and dropped down moving back a few steps, baiting her to push forward.

Only to slip, a floor wax spell has its uses. Jean was angered by his little trick. Harry didn't really care, but he waited for Jean to get back up and was ready to go.

Once back up, Jean casted five curses in a few seconds. Harry dodged them with a side step to the left, readying a spell that would take him some time but would pay off in the end if he executed it correctly. First, he had to gather his most happiness moment in life. Which to choose was the only question left for him.

"Stop dodging! Stay still!" she commanded. Her eyes followed Harry like hawk watching it prey. Waiting for her opportunity to strike him dead.

Harry was doing great, running back and forth and blocking with a stone wall he conjured up. He struck back finally. A bright light blinded everyone in the room.

Jean shielded her eyes from the light. She blasted in front of her to get rid of the source with as many curses she could. The light only grew brighter as the stag charged at her head-on.

She stopped in a second of shock as the stag pass right through her. But not shocked as by Harry, who was right behind her with his wand drawn to her back. His watch a inch away from her back.

Staring at her back, he relaxed waiting to hear he had won. That moment of letting down his guard also cost him dearly. A drop of blood flew to the floor.

"Miss. Ark, Mr. Delacour has won. Please withdraw your weapon," Madam Reina's voice was calm, but her expression showed otherwise. Her wand dropped to her wand.

Jean glared at Harry, sword drawn, raised at his throat. She gave him one last look before turning to leave. She walked out of class.

* * *

><p>"James, are you ok?" It was Fleur. She was out of breath. She must have run here or something. She lifted his chin next to look at the cut. It was almost all done healing.<p>

Harry backed away. Getting his head out of Fleur clutches. "Fleur, I'm fine just a small cut." It was not a small cut in Fleur's eyes. It ran across his left cheek.

"When I find out who did this I'll..." she was cut off by Harry who had his finger on her lips.

"It was an accident," he said and she seemed to buy it. "Oh, don't you have potions right now."

"I completely forgot," she said bolting out the door.

Harry stretched, he heard a knock. "Fleur, did you forget something?" he said turning to see someone else.

The new arrival had cherry red hair, bushy like Hermione's and a pair of green eyes much brighter than his. The girl looked to be about in her sixth or seventh year.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Delacour?" The girl asked. Walking into his room and looked around. Before setting her sights back to Harry.

"Yes, that would be me. You are Miss..." Harry looked at her hoping to see if she was someone he met.

"Grandle. Amber Grandle."

"So what can I do for you Miss. Grandle?" Harry asked. It was not every day he got a visitor other than Fleur and Sophie. Harry knew why she looked familiar she was in some of his classes.

"Call me Amber. That's what all my friends call me." She corrected Harry.

"Ok, Amber. What is it that you wish to discuss?" he asked again.

"It's about Jean. I came to apologize for her behavior." Her voice showed she real meant it.

"There's nothing to apology for. It was just an accident." Harry pointed to his cheek. The cut was all gone. "See no harm."

Amber brightened up, "I'm glad you don't hold it against her. She is a really nice person once you get to know her."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure she is."

"It just because you're better than her at everything that she got so heated." Amber explained.

"If you call that getting heated, I would hate to see what would happen if she gets mad," Harry chuckled at the thought.

Amber laughed. "Don't remind me. Even though she's seventeen she throws a tantrum," Amber recalled their first couple of weeks together this year.

"Okay enough of that. I'm not sure how I can help you." Harry wanted to know what she still need from him.

"Can you well tutor Jean or something along those lines?" Amber pleaded with him.

He took a moment to think about it. "Sure why not. But at the moment, she might kill me before I help her with anything than my death."

"I see I shouldn't have asked," she said looking a bit taken by Harry's answer.

"Wait, I never said I can't help her." He pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>October 2<strong>

Jean Ark was waiting for her best friend Amber that day in the school library. On the top floor which had an indoor garden. She loved the flowers that grew here but most importantly the silence. She was all relaxed until James Delacour walked in. She chose to ignore him and continued with her essay on spells for common uses. He came to the long table she sat at, and he sat a few seats away.

Minutes passed and she was stuck on what to write next. It didn't help her when James sat down. She glared at him, following his movement. Her glare broke when he spilled a potion on the floor. She held in her laughter the best she could. It didn't help when he slipped into the foundation. He was all drenched for a second until he dried himself. She went back to her essay without much trouble.

A half hour later her attention turned back on James. He seems to be working on their Potions assignment. He had only one vial; then it became two with a wave of his wand. He left after he cleaned up.

Amber finally came, "Sorry I'm late. Forgot I had to do something."

"It's fine," Jean greeted her in a cheerful tone..

"I see you're in a good mood." Amber was happy to see Jean like this.

"You could say that." Recalling what happen to James.

* * *

><p>Moments ago<p>

"Hey, Amber it's your turn," Harry high-fived her, tagging her in.

He turned back at Amber voice, "Thank you."

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied leaving like he had no idea what she was talking about..

* * *

><p>Later that same day<p>

"James our first match is today, and yet you haven't shown up for any of the practices," Claire was all red and breathing heavily. Shouting at what appeared to be at the top of her lungs.

"Don't sweat, Captain Claire. I won't let you down," he saluted her as the rest of the team laughed. Laughter helps with these moments in life when you're so nervous and stressed out.

"You better not." Claire pointed at him.

A young man with his brown hair spoke. "Hello, today I'm your one and only host John Johnson and to my left Kate Berry." The lady to his left was young her black hair curled around her face.

Kate took over by snatching the mike to have it snatched right back by John," Let's give a warm welcome to the Harps. Their hot Chasers: April, May, and June."

"John!" She screamed into his ears.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Now let's carry on, the Beaters Gem and Ruth, Keeper/Captain Mandy, and last but not least their one and only seeker Amy."

Kate, taking the mike again, "Next up is the team Frost. Their Captain Claire, who is also a Chaser with Amelia and Jenny. Beaters Georgia and Mary. Keeper Emily and last but not least their seeker James.

Both teams flew a lap before meeting in the middle of the stage. Harps wore a light blue while the Frost wore pure white.

"Ok, I wish you two the best of luck," Madame Goodwing said this readying the quaffle and beginning to count.

"3."

Each team readied themselves up. Their grip tighten around the broom.

"2."

Deep breaths were taken. Waiting this was what both team worked for.

"1."

They took off, kicking the ground.

"A nice catch by Claire, but it's a shame she drops it when confronted by April."

"John, pay attention and stop spouting lies. With a quick drop, picked up by Amelia, she flies towards the hoops. Her path is clear with only the keeper in her way. She approaches, followed by every chaser. She shoots buts stopped by June's outstretched hand with May picking up the loose quaffle,"

"Look it a blue berry muffin." John yelled to gain the mike back.

"Where?" Kate asked turning around in search of her favorite dessert.

John with the mike, "May spins left dodging that nasty bludger. She approaches. Yes, here it is! Volley smash! Can the keeper stop her?"

May flew toward the left hoop with the keeper at her post. A grin appeared as she passed the ball back.

"Oh, nice, just when you think you've seen it all. She surprises you with a reverse pass causing the keeper to leave the other two hopes wide open. With an assist. Goal!" John jumped onto the table. "An excellent follow up by April with her Volley smash getting first blood."

"Ok, let's get back to the game now. Emily with a pass to Claire, she is flanked by two chasers trying to snatch it from her as June dashes towards her. What will she do?" Kate stated as John was tied up and his mouth silenced. No one lies to her about her favorite desert and gets away with it.

Harry was up in the sky, he laughed his heart out. This was Quidditch. Their team was under experienced and the other well trained. They moved like one, working together.

Claire looked back. Her friends were too far back, and the two chasers on her didn't help. This was a test of courage now, how far she would go to get past the chaser who steamed towards her. Inches away from each other and closing.

"With a dive from below and a pull up, Claire escapes. Never have I seen a seeker help out a chaser before."

"Hey Claire, fly already your wasting time," Harry pushed her off as the three chasers recovered from the dazzle due to the sun. The sun is your worst enemy at times. You just need to know how to use it.

"With that daring rescue, she's off with plenty of distance with her two fellow chasers working against the Keeper Mandy. Throwing the Quaffle back and forth between, one another will it work?"

Harry lost his hearing, for the snitch was the other side of the field. With a push he was off. Gaining the attention of the other seeker, Amy was tip off thanks to Harry's hint.

"The snitch has been sighted."

Harry's eyes followed the snitch. It flew farther away weaving left then right. A trick one. What was the fun in catching something so easy?

Amy still led in front of him around the hoops. The snitch swirled up flying through the hoop. Harry bended down the best he could. This was the chance he needed. It was a tight squeeze, but he made it now in front of Amy gaining closer and closer to the snitch.

Bang!

"Oh dear James had been knocked off his broom by a Bludger!"

Harry was dropping to the ground so was the snitch, but he didn't care. What was a few broken bones compared to winning this match? He whistled for his broom which shot alongside him. Stretching out his arm, he flew further and further. Grab the snitch or the broom.

Not even taking a moment, he thrust an arm out for the snitch.

"Don't ever do that again!" It was Claire's voice. her voiced so loud it caused Harry to winch. She held Harry by the collar and set him down top the soild ground.

"Come on, Claire he did all that for us," Emily pointed out to help Harry from facing Claire's wraith. But who was going to save him from Fleur?

Fleur was coming over. "It's best to leave," he thought.

"James, you stay right where you are!." It was not a suggestion.

Getting on his broom, he started off in a run, "Can't talk now, maybe sometime in the near future." He flew away. Of course not, he wasn't going to get caught today.

* * *

><p>October 31<p>

The small boy with brown hair and brown eyes was none other than Harry. One would wonder if that was Harry then who was sleeping at the nurse's office at Beauxbatons with a high fever. Of course even Harry couldn't be two places at once. In bed back at Beauxbaton nurse's office was a fake. An illusion of Harry asleep and burning up from a high fever.

Deciding not to take chances with Hermione's life he apparted right by Hogwarts. His map was open. There was Professor Quirrell running in doing his poor acting attempt to faint. People don't faint forward. They fainted backwards.

Harry ran to the girl's bathroom wasting not a minute. He heard the scream. The troll was up ahead. There it stood; its odor so bad Harry felt he could vomit again, just as ugly as last time with its heavy club.

"Why did this have to happen to me? James was going to teach me French," Hermione closed her eyes as the troll lifted its club.

"Stupefy," she heard as the floor shook. "Hermione, you ok?" Harry was beside her, kneeling down. She latched on to him as Harry comforted her, "I thought I was going to die."

"Don't worry, it's over," he reassured her rubbing circle on her back. Footsteps could be heard. "Hermione, your wand." She gave it to him and watched as he cast spells she knew from Charms class on the troll and the club.

"Hermione, see you. Write soon ok. Oh, almost forget. Take this," he said placing a small package in her hands.

She wanted to say something but felt sleepy.

"Don't worry you'll wake up in a few hours," he placed her down gently.

* * *

><p>"James," she called out as she watched him vanish.<p>

Opening her eyes right away, she said, "James." She looked around, it was the hospital wing. "Tempus." It was a little past midnight. She reached for the package James had given her. It was a small mirror and on the wrapper was a note.

Dear Mione,

No, you're pretty as enough as you are. Call out my name, and the mirror will connect to mine. It beats owling any day. So talk to me when you want since things are quiet over here. I don't spend lots of time saving damsels in distress from big ugly trolls every day. I do that on Tuesdays; you were a special case.

Signed James

She wanted to test the mirror out. "James," she called.

Harry appeared. "A good night to you," he said. Harry had wanted to say morning, but it was midnight." She laughed. "So I take it you need something."

"No, just checking if the mirror works that's all," she answered before questioning him. "How did you make this?"

He chuckled. "I thought your classmates call you a know-it-all. I guess they are wrong," he said shaking his head in disappointment.

If it was someone else, she would be hurt, but for some reason, when James called her a know-it-all, she just laughed.

"Well good night then."

"Night," she returned the gesture.

"Ok, back to bed?" Harry thought. Not counting on one thing. It was Fleur. She was next to his illusion self. He cast it away as he slipped into the bed.

"James," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Glad he was in bed and no one found out. "And the trouble."

"It is no trouble." Fleur replies getting up to stretch." It's best to get back to my bed. Good night."

"Good night." Harry said finally turned in. He would have to fake sick again for other things down the road.


	4. Ch 4 Royala

**Ch 4 Royala**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Nov 1<p>

Harry after his supposed recovery from his sickness was at breakfast. He skipped his morning jog because he needed the story to sell. Five minutes later, Rachael and Amanda shortly followed in.

"Morning, James."

"Morning Amanda," he said turning to the girl to his left then his right. "Morning, Rachael."

By now, the twins could talk to him but still blushed from time to time.

Fleur was next to talk along tired from her late night. She took a seat next to him placing her head on to his arm. He was a pillow to her.

Stares were drawn from the sudden act, which Fleur didn't catch. Eyes of envy, hate, or plain jealousy were on her.

Leaving her on his arm, he turned his attention to a brown owl that just dropped a red envelope down to the table.

He had to blink a few times to be sure of what he saw.

The twins now were concerned for James, watching him as he took the red envelope from the owl.

Fleur was wide-awake and smiling.

"I see you take pleasure in my misfortune," her smile told him everything he needed to know.

She looked at her nails, "How can I? I'm your sister."

Ignoring her reply, he turned back to the howler. It was going to open itself sooner or later. Later is way worst since it's a lot louder and meaner. Oh well, he thought. At least most of the students aren't here yet.

Grabbing the howler he opened it quickly. It was best to get this over with.

The envelope formed into a mouth.

"'AARRYYY!" he knew at that instant who sent it to him.

"Please, please, please, please come home! I promise you that I won't sneak into your room at night."

Fleur could only stare while Rachael and Amanda just reddened.

"Or take your shirts to wear."

In Fleur's mind she thought, "I knew it those shirts were too big to be mine."

"So please, please, please come home. I'll be a good girl!"

The letter burst into pieces.

Everyone stood there until Harry took out a pen and paper. He had a letter to write.

Dear Gabriella,

I got your message. Sorry I haven't been able to write to you. I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness, but that doesn't mean I won't make it up to you. You can go to my room anytime. Wear my shirts. I recommend the sky blue one. It seems to irritate your sister Fleur very much. Don't forget I love you very, very, very, very much!

Love,

Your unworthy brother Harry

Harry finished and folded it up. Hedwig swooped down for her bacon and of course Harry's letter but for the most part the bacon.

"James, you really have to stop spoiling her," Fleur told him off.

Harry turned his attention to Fleur staring into her blue eyes, "Would you like it if I spoil you instead?"

She looked away. "As if," she said stabbing her egg with a little too much force.

"Ok, just remember the offer is always open." He turned to the twins, "You included."

* * *

><p>That same day<p>

"Listen up. It's been a few months, so now you are all done with reviewing. What's left you all ask? That is experience; no matter how much I teach you and how well you do here. it will count for nothing out there," Madame Reina stopped for a dramatic pause. "So you will all once again participate in Royale."

Royale as Madame Reina explained were battles where armies of wizards from different school participated which is held every year. Many wizards and witches different reasons.

"So now that I'm done explaining, Ms. Ark you have the honor of leading our school."

There were applauses welcoming Jean.

"I recommend you get your army together as soon as po… " Madame Reina stopped midway. She eyed the board. It said today in a small corner. "Wait the board it says it's today."

Harry knew better than that from her tone. Madame Reina planned this.

"Come now or we will be late," she said rushing them into groups of five with a portkey.

Harry tagged along with Amber.

Before everyone knew it, they portkeyed to what look like a Quidditch stadium, grand and everything but much more round.

"James, I see you're impressed," Amber commented. "Welcome to the Coliseum.

* * *

><p>"Madame Reina, I need more time to prepare," Jean informed the Madame Reina.<p>

"Why?"

"Because I… we'll lose."

"Exactly," Jean didn't believe what her godmother was saying to her.

"Ever since I have known you, Jean, you wanted a chance to prove yourself, so I got you one. Do the impossible, Jean" Jean protest was silenced before Madame Reina continued on.

"Prove them wrong. Besides, don't you have someone to prove that to?" Madame Reina looks toward Harry.

Jean just nodded and left to work.

* * *

><p>Harry stood by just watching the two.<p>

"So, I guess you found out that Madame Reina is Jean's godmother." Amber explained.

Turning to her he said, "Pretty much."

"Her godmother did this so Jean can prove herself to everyone around her. It not easy living in the shadow of her ancestor Joan Ark. Everyone expects a lot from her but especially herself. Wouldn't you agree James?" Jean's biggest rival was Harry.

"Sure. So next time she wants to kill me, it is because she wants to be number one." His analysis of the situation was without him she was number one.

Amber could only laugh. In a way it was true.

"Line up," Jean yelled out. With everyone lined up, she began. "You are going to be each assigned a number. When you receive your number, head to that group."

"Jean, where do I go?" Harry asked.

She walked pass him whispering, "Just stay out of my way."

"Oh well, this is her show. I'm just an extra. I guess."

The flares signaled the beginning of the tournament. Each group of ten walked through a mirror. For, it would bring them to a magic-generated arena with spheres so the people could see what was going on.

"Ladies first," He held the door for Jean who walked through. She didn't have time to argue or do anything. Time was of the essence.

Once Jean arrived she began to order and assign each and everyone their tasks. Not letting anyone have time to admire the room. This was going to be their command base.

A fireplace with no fire and a desk in the middle of the room believed to show a three dimensional map. With one room so far, it looked like they would have to explore the place for the map to be created like in a game. Plenty of tables with refreshments to go around. The window showed it was morning outside.

There were dots, blue dots that seemed to represent each of them. The dark blue dots were the captains of their group while the light blue ones were just troops. The one that stood out the most was the last dot. It was Jean, the commander. It had ring around it and color closer to a sapphire.

"So James, were you listening?" Amber already knew that answer.

"Just because she doesn't like me, that doesn't mean I don't like her," he responded facing her as he listened to what Jean was ordering everyone else to do.

"Ok, just to be sure, let me go over the rules again." He nodded for her to continue on. "We can use magic but nothing unforgivable or lastingly harmful. Then my favorite part," she picked up a saber tossing it to Harry who blocked her incoming attack. "Not bad."

"I could say the same to you," he said putting in a little more force to push her back a few steps.

"The weapons are designed and enhanced, so they can't kill anyone but hurt so much you wish you did die," she said taking a few more steps back to draw him in then countered with a quick thrust.

"Amber!" The saber stopped just a few millimeters away from Harry's face. "Get over here!" The last thing Jean needed was Amber, her second, to get injured.

"Sure coming," Amber answered smiling at Harry. "I see you've improved." There was a saber also thrust at Amber's stomach when she thrust at his face.

"I have great motivation." He recalled what happen when he was dueling Jean that day.

Walking to Jean, he said, "Don't lose."

Harry left responding to a group that called him over. The captain was Natasha. Her silver hair and red eyes made it easy to spot her from anywhere in the room.

Approaching the group they all looked nervous. "Sorry for being late."

"It's fine," she answered pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. The bell rang as the door to their room opened. It seemed to bring Natasha and everyone out of their state of mind.

Jean called her from the other side. "Natasha, head north, then east if you hit a split in the road."

The group Harry was with didn't seem to want to go. Being first and heading to the unknown What emotions it sent to everyone there? Fear maybe.

Harry took the lead; eyes followed him as he adventured out. The map started to generate showing one light blue dot heading north at a normal pace.

"Let's move," Natasha suggested not wanting to let Harry's brave act go to waste. This action earned a nod from each member.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, Harry was lost. Bored even. For a battle, it was too quiet. He had gone ahead north without his team meeting other rooms that ranged in size and what was in them. The last room he was in was a library, which seemed to be big as a school.<p>

The only thing useful things were a glass of water and food. His glass of water started to shake. Then a familiar sound: a march he could never forget.

"Guess it's about time to greet some familiar faces."

* * *

><p>Leaving the library he followed the sound of the march. Natasha and the rest of the girl were already there.<p>

"James, where were you?" Natasha asked him as they crouched behind some half-sized walls used in restaurant with the rest of team.

"Lost," he said and she laughed only to have Harry's finger pressing gently onto her lips.

"Quiet now. Wouldn't want to make the enemy think we've gone crazy. Then again they would be too scared to fight us." He was thinking over what he had said, "So what's the plan?"

"James."

"Hmm, what was that? Oh, sorry," he said taking his finger off her lips.

"We're not going to do anything but scout and report what we saw." She was following orders plus everyone in her group other than Harry they were below average duelists, perfect for being sacrificial pawns.

"Sure," he gave her a rogue smile then dashed out to meet the students from Durmstrang.

"James! Get back here!" she yelled in vain.

The enemy was in a group of fifty with one barking orders out as they marched in a lines of ten. They raised their wands up and sent hexes at Harry. Talk about overkill.

He conjured a stone wall. It took most of the hit. As it became ashes, Harry ran back for cover.

"So much for recon," he said this sarcastically looking down a bit.

Natasha asked Harry nervous by the sudden change of events, "What do we do now?"

"Don't look at me. You're captain."

Natasha sighed placing her palm onto her face. This was James, always calm and collected. She wished she was a little more like him. Giving up any ideas of retreat, she started her plan, "Since they're all bunched up we'll send them Bombarda."

"Sounds like a plan."

A small battle started taking the Durmstrang students by surprise. But they regrouped in a matter of seconds. Disciple to follow a guy with brown hair a seventh year.

"Plan one," he ordered the people in front to raise shields as the rest attacked with hexes and some curses.

The Durmstrang students were closing in. Maybe this was way over their heads fro the Beauxbaton students to have a direct confrontation..

"Pick it up. They're just girls." A student from Durmstrang said.

Harry laughed taking cover again as he sent a spell to make one of the students dance to bump into another student

"Attack now!" Natasha signaled the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Back at HQ<p>

"Jean, Natasha's squad is engaging the enemy."

"What?" Jean was confused she gave no order. " James!" she recalled which group he went with thinking it would give her the less trouble. Taking hold of an orb she spoke into it,

" Retreat! Do you hear me! Retreat!"

"Sorry, can't. We're heavily surrounded," Harry was the one to answer.

"I can see you on the map," she countered. The enemies were only in front of them.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You're breaking up," he lied.

"Retreat. Don't engage. Do you hear me, James?" she yelled furious that he wasn't following her orders.

"What? Engage the enemy. Not much of a choice." He dropped the orb breaking communications with her.

Natasha shook her head, "She so going to get you for that."

Harry who sent another stun spell at the enemy said, "Yeah, if she can catch me."

"What do we do now?" Natasha said as the other students drew in closer.

"Let's retreat."

"Finally," she was happy James was following orders. Little did she know retreat in Harry's mind meant something a whole lot different from what Jean had in mind.

"They're retreating. Advance forward take them down. Show no mercy." His orders called them to run leaving their captain behind. One still remained. "Hey, didn't you hear me? Go after them." He walked passed the student to only hear Immobulus.

"What are you doing?" The captain eyed the person in front of him, watching the person's face change into his.

"Still conscious I see. Stupefy."

When they retreated, Harry stayed behind changing his uniform to look like the Durmstrang and his face to look like someone else's.

"Sorry, I have to do this." He moved the Durmstrang student under a table and hid him away from being found too soon. The orb he took from the guy would come in handy. "Now back to my new group the Durmstrang."

"Thomas, the girls are in there." Harry just nodded.

"You're with me and ten other guys." His voice changed to match Thomas's. As Harry lead them into the library, the rest stayed to get any strays.

Once in, he split them into twos to go search giving them five minutes to walk on where he instructed. Walking back to the forty, he repeated the same strategy four more times his excuse every time, "Get in here this place is huge."

* * *

><p>A hex flew over him. "Wait it's me, James." He took off the disguise.<p>

"Had to be sure," Natasha answered back.

"So you got them all, right?"

"Sure did, hid them on the third floor way back. You wouldn't be able to find it if you didn't know where to look."

"Losses?"

"They didn't see us coming." Natasha's group had used the shelves as cover and gaps that they created by taking a book away to fire at them. Plus they were in twos. The odds were against them this time five to one.

The door opened.

"I come in peace!" Amber raised her hand since ten wands were pointed at her. They lowered their wands. "James. Sorry I couldn't make it. We had a little fight compared to yours close to base a few rooms away. Heavy losses, fifteen down. We could only take down six before they retreated."

"We'll they took forty-nine out and I just took out one." Amber laughed at him.

"James, you disappoint me," she mocked him. "Jean took out four."

"Big deal."

"Ok, now back to why I'm here. Jean wants you back at base," Amber explained.

"Fine, I guess we had our fair share of excitement."

"Good," she said turning her back to him. "Oh, James...James?" He was nowhere in sight so was his team he started with Natasha.

"James, aren't we heading back?" They were heading the opposite direction.

"Yeah, we'll head back once we take a small detour."

* * *

><p>"James, this is no small detour!" she ducked next to him.<p>

"Wait, is that what I said?" he said looking up toward the ceiling as the girls walked readying themselves. A light sticking charm did the job nicely. "Natasha, can you cast that cloud spell you did in class?"

She didn't answer as she casted it. "Cloudtia." This was supposed to be an easy task. Just scout. It soon rained spells from above on the Durmstrang forces. Shield spells worked only to protect you from the front not above.

"Regroup. Regroup!" They were running back into a safe place too bad for them an ambush isn't one of them.

Amber was waiting. Waiting and waiting, this was killing her. Harry told her to dash over here and wait. For what? It became clear to her as she smiled. They were waiting for sitting ducks. So helpless but that didn't mean to show them any mercy.

"Attack!"

* * *

><p>HQ<p>

Jean was angry. It was because of James. He wouldn't listen and did things that destroyed her plans. It was his fault they had lost more than half their troops since Harry took a fraction with him every time he sent up an ambush. Only god would know how.

Luckily for her, Amber was making up for those losses with her plan to attack the west side.

"We're heading out."

"Send back up to A3. We wandered into an ambush." They hadn't wandered. Their communication was being tapped.

"Amber, pick up the pace. Back up is coming your way," Harry spoke to the orb.

"Just wait…We're done," she was pleased with the results.

"_Good, the opponent had about twenty-six left at base which wasn't far from here. All that left was to wipe them off the face of Earth." _Harry concluded.

With Amber's and Natasha's groups heading to them, it would be easy. Harry would sneak in and take them out then to have the groups rush in.

"Wait here, and come in after me when Amber gets here," he said pushing through the door, a warm welcome of spells came at him. He rolled next to a table to knock it over as cover. The Durmstrang students could see his dot hoping his face and clothes would get him in there safe and sound. That would have been useful information.

"He is just one person. Take him out," a guy that was surely the commander said and hid behind his troops.

The group split into three, two to flank and one right down the middle.

Harry sent back the spells at them to only get them absorbed by their smalls iron shielded that they wore on their right arm, flashing a yellow color.

Harry did notice that some stopped using their iron shields to cast shields. There was a limit to how much the shield could absorb. Maybe a plan for later.

Right now, he needed to get out of sight. He waved his wand over his head to cast a notice-me-not spell.

* * *

><p>Back outside<p>

"I hope he didn't use a notice-me-not spell," Amber jinxed his actions

Harry was glowing bright blue. He should have known. The Durmstrang students would have done it in the first place.

To his right, he cast another shield taking his attacker down.

Harry dashed away as the table shattered into pieces. "Duro." Their shields became stone causing some to lose their balance.

"Avis." Harrry needed a distraction. He motioned the birds to attack. Even though, they got roasted not too long ago. Their sacrifice won't be in vain. Since his ropes wrapped a few up stunning them out.

The ones he couldn't stun cut the ropes getting Harry to back into a corner. He just happened to have a pair of shades on.

"Lumos Maxima." Dumstrang covered their eyes but sent spells and covered their eyes from the bright light.

They scanned the room after they recovered to see where Harry was at. He was long gone. "He got away."

They lowered their wands to have another taken down. "Lumos."

Harry was gone again, hiding among them. Everyone drew their wands against each other but not at their commander. If he was taken out the game would have been over.

The commander walked over to the map. To have another five of his troops taken out one by Harry. The Four due to friendly fire.

The commander eyed the map. "There he is," he said pointing to a Durmstrang student.

They were so quick that he didn't get time to react. "We got him."

* * *

><p>"Get them. This is our victory." Jean's group came from the Floo system. Once Harry appeared in that room the two headquarters were connected. Soon to have Amber and Natasha crashed through the door following up Jean's attack.<p>

The girls made quick work of Durmstrang students flanked from both sides. Jean herself drew her saber and thrust at any that stood in her way. The two commanders each exchanged blows. The deciding blow was the feint Jean pulled to only have the guy block with his shield and slipped on some wax to the very ground with her saber at his throat.

"I surrender."

The bright light meant the end of the game, as each team was welcomed by applauses.

Her friend, Amber came to hug Jean over their victory. "We won."

"Of course we did. I never doubted it," boasting herself she wouldn't admit she was worried halfway once her half her troops were taken out.

The two were interrupted by the spokesmen.

"I would like to say the two teams have done a wonderful job, but the most praise is to James Delacour for his unusual methods. Don't worry. There will be rules against that for our next battles."

Jean was looking for James. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. She found him near the team he was put in talking happy among them. Something she couldn't do; they all respected her but never got along the way Harry did with them.

"Jean," he was bowing to her. "Sorry. I will take whatever punishment you have planned for me."

She was speechless, taken by surprise which seemed to calm her down a bit. "Fine… just don't do it again." She left. Her parents were more important.

"I think she has a soft spot for you," Amber's voice danced with amusement. "You are quite a heart breaker getting Jean."

"Really?" he was confused by the way she just acted.

He didn't have time to think about that as Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, made his way over to Harry.

"It appears we meet again Mr. Delacour." Harry shook his hand before Karakaroff got to the part about why he was over here. "It is no wonder you made it here to Royala. You can be much more at Durmstrang I would personally tutor you." He had heard all about Harry during the first event with his headmistress.

"As I said, I'm perfectly happy here."

That wasn't the answer Kararoff wanted to hear. "Why waste your time in a school that coddles you when you can experience and learn much, much more at Durmstrang?"

He was stop by Madame Maxime, "I will not stand for zis."

Attention of people started to turn towards them. Not wanting to cause any more issues Karkaroff looked at Harry thinking. He was a lot like Voldermort: powerful, charisma, and respected but not by fear. He had joined his side for that reason only before Until the dark lord changed.

"I will be seeing you again Mr. Delacour," he said leaving words he was true to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas <strong>

Gabrielle was waiting for Harry. He told her that he had a surprise for her. Even with her most adorable face and pout combined she couldn't get him to tell her what it was.

She turned to the clock just as it struck midnight. It was Christmas. She had left milk and cookies for Santa. As She watched the fireplace wondering how Santa would come through with all the flames.

She soon got the answer, "Santa." It wasn't Santa but better. "'ARRY!"

Before Harry could push his oversized gift toward the tree, he was knocked down by a blonde bullet latching on to him as if they were glued.

"Gabrielle, merry Christmas." She rubbed her eyes. "You stayed up?" She nodded.

Her eyes closed only to open wide as she now notice the over sized gift in front of her. It had blue wrapping paper tied by a sliver ribbon. She looked toward Harry with a look he couldn't every refuse.

"Go ahead."

She was squealing as she opened her gift. Under the first wrap was what appeared to be hundreds of smaller version of the box she just opened.

One of the gifts was a teddy bear. Another was a mirror Harry explained she could use to talk to him anytime. Oh, what the trouble it would bring him later down the road in life. The best gift was in the middle of all the gifts, which was wrapped in an emerald color wrapper. It was something she wanted for a long time, ever since her sister Fleur had gotten one from Harry. It made her feel special.

"Hold still," he took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck.

She ran to the mirror to look at it shine. Blue like Fleur's in a shape that could only be a drop of water. She pressed her hand against it, for a part to come open. She panicked as she thought she broke it to get her last surprise for the night. It held a picture inside of everyone mom, dad, Fleur, herself, and Harry. All smiling and happy with one another.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone woke up and a party was on the way. To say Aron and Loyal came by was an understatement since they rocketed out from the Floo to escape their wives that Harry never had the pleasure of meeting. Nicole was next to arrive, greeting Harry then everyone else.<p>

Music played. This time of the year was meant to be celebrated. As people danced, Gabrielle was hogging Harry to herself. Could you blame her? He had been gone for at least four months. Four months that was like forever.

They danced with her feet on Harry's feet. It was the best she could do. "You became quite the dancer." She laughed as everyone watched. Being a met Metamorphmagus made you the perfect dance partner for anyone.

* * *

><p>Fleur was ready to head to bed. All day they celebrated, and she couldn't get a dance from Harry. She was jealous of her little sister.<p>

The only thing stopping her from going to bed was the music that played in the living room. She walked there to find Harry standing in the middle of the room.

He offered his hand out to her. "Care for one last dance?"

Taking his hand it meant a lot to her. She felt special for he had his gaze on her.

She then looked up but couldn't help notice the mistletoe. She leaded in closer closing her eyes toward Harry's lips.

* * *

><p>Waking up, Fleur noticed she was in bed recalling what she remembered. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself. Of course it was. Right?<p>

Taking a quick shower to wash away her thoughts about the dream she had last night, she changed into some clothes. She met Harry halfway downstairs.

"Did you have a good night?" She blushed at her dream. "You fell asleep when we were dancing." He went downstairs leaving her alone since their mom called.

He left a very red Fleur mad at herself for falling asleep last night of all times.

Little did she know. Harry left out a part he called a small detail. She fell asleep once their lips touched for a brief second. A soft kiss. He could still feel her warmth upon his lips.


	5. Ch A Trouble Night

**Ch 5: A Trouble Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Dream or flash back**

**Letter like the ones owls deliver**

**"Thoughts"**

* * *

><p>The night before New Year's would be different from any other New Year's Eve for everyone was dressed for the party that was hosted by the Delacours. It's a tradition in France for the Minister-to-be to hold a party before the year started.<p>

Harry stood near the entrance, dressed in his black dressrobes, welcoming all that came. The next person to be greeted was someone Harry hasn't seen since his trip to Hogwarts.

"Welcome Mr. Greengrass," Harry shook hands with him. "It is lovely to have you with us, Mrs. Greengrass," he kissed the hand she offered.

"It is our pleasure to be here. Let me first offer my congratulations to your father for becoming Prime Minister," Mr. Greengrass commented.

"Thank you, but you should congratulate my father," Harry suggested, opening the door way into the dining hall, the hall placed with round tables with enough room to fit a big family together. The view, breath taking of one's own city where the lights blessed the city of Paris, also music of pianos and violins enchanted to play a melody that hid in everyone minds with add finishing touch from Harry, he added a chandelier made of ice. It hung over everyone head giving off snowflakes.

Harry led the Grenngrass to their table before heading back. "Please enjoy your time here."

What he didn't realize was a small, raven-haired girl in a cute, blue dress was following him. He only realized it by a tug he felt on his sleeve.

"Hi, my name is Astoria," the little girl about nine or ten spoke to him; her blues eyes were like her mother's. The blue dress seemed to bring out her eyes more.

Harry had never had the pleasure of meeting Astoria in his previous life, "Hello little Astoria. I'm James."

She latched on to Harry's leg. "Astoria!" It was Daphne who called out to her.

"Can we keep him Daphne? Plleeaase?" she pouted to add on to her already pleading voice.

"I'm sure Mr. Delacour has lots to do." Daphne looked toward her sister, gently prying her away, and then guided her toward their mom and dad. Astoria left slowly, unhappy that she had to say leave.

Harry and Daphne stood alone in the hallway. Harry spoke first, "Is there something I can help you with, Miss Greengrass?"

"No," she replied, leaving Harry once again alone in the hall.

Same old Daphne, the Slytherin ice queen, she couldn't afford to show weakness to anyone; since they were a small pureblood family.

Mrs. Bones came with her granddaughter, Susan Bones, minutes later.

"Hello Ms. Bones. May I say you have a lovely granddaughter? "Susan looked away hiding her blush. Not many people had ever told her she was lovely.

"Susan, now don't be rude. Introduce yourself." Her grandmother nudged her forward.

Fidgeting because of Harry's presence she mumbled, "Umm…hello…I'm Susan Bones." She finished saying only to run right in through the doors.

Harry laughed, "I guess, she was eager for the party."

Next was Karkaroff.

"Mr. Delacour, we meet again." The handshake was a test of strength as the two tried to crush each other hands.

"Mr. Karkaroff. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." They released their grips.

"Yes, it just so happened that the Prime Minister of Russia had an invitation and invited me along. It was very kind of him." Harry looked over to the man with black hair, pale skin, and a friendly face.

"Then please, right this way," Harry led them in. Karkaroff still wanted him to go to Durmstrang it seemed.

The table he led them to where Maxime sat at. With Harry's babysitter Sophie at school, he sent Sophie an apologetic look. The two headmasters seem to have some sort of unresolved issue. One Harry was not going to stay and find out about.

It seemed tonight everyone he knew was here.

Even Thomas Lighter, the man Harry sent the rat to, showed shortly, strict and down to business no change there. It was good to see the success hadn't gone to his head.

What Harry didn't expect was Malfoy. He answered the door, wearing a nice big smile, the best he could, not wanting to do anything hostile. The only thing keeping him from sending them to Azkaban was the dairy. In all in due time, they would rot like all the other death eaters.

"Welcome, it is so nice to have you," Harry smiled to Mr. Malfoy.

The family suffered a split some years ago from what he heard. Narcissa was found under a spell that controlled her will. She left right away, and later was found out that Draco was an illegitimate child. When she left, she took most of the wealth because it was hers to begin with, dropping the Malfoy name from second richest to tenth richest. It was a step taking the Malfoy down slowly but still a hit.

They exchange a brief set of hellos before the Malfoys were led in.

The bell struck through the hall Harry waited in; it was 10:00 P.M. He was about to leave, but a few footsteps stopped him.

"Hello, you must be James Delacour." Harry raised his shields immediately. This comment and arrival of Dumbledore caught him off guard for a split second. Dumbledore wasn't on the list, neither was Fudge.

"Hello, how can I be of assistance to you?" Harry kept that smile he had on a minute ago while his mind raced for an answer. "Does he know who I am? Is this it? The end of that normal life I wish for!"

Dumbledore answered, "There was a last minute change of plans on our part. I hope that isn't a problem." His eyes seem to tinkle watching the boy that went by the name James Delacour.

"No, just let me check," Harry closed the door, walking in a normal pace to Leon the best he could.

"James, is that everyone?" Leon noticed that Harry pointed to the door.

"Dumbledore, he's here with Fudge; they're waiting outside." Harry said casually hiding the nervous and rush he felt when the door closed to prevent Dumbledore entrances.

Leon wasn't fooled by the tone Harry used. Under that mask he wore, he was worried, scared even. It was like that day Harry asked him if he was going to be sent back to the Dursleys. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We knew this day would come. Let them in."

Aron walked with Harry for moral support. Loyal followed to get away from the one headmaster and one headmistress; plus Harry needed more than Aron's help. The door opened slower than before to let the two uninvited guest in.

"Please, right this way." The trio smiled their best. You had to give them some points. They were smiling straight at death itself.

Dumbledore was guided a few steps into the dining hall before Loyal spoke, "Sorry, but we have to help the Minster." He made an excuse on the spot. Dumbledore was up to something and faster they found out why the better for Harry's sake.

Aron was the first to speak once they were out of earshot, "That was close!"

"I know! Aron, here nearly blew it!" Loyal shook his head; cutting off Aron from protesting. "James, don't worry we'll handle the big guys."

"Thanks," Harry was a little relieved; he had Leon, Aron, and Loyal here to help him.

"Now go and have fun. You need to blend in," Aron pushed him to the large round table that was in the center of the room; sons and daughters of each family sat here. The chandeliers showered a few flakes of snow down. The parents were around like wolves staring at the table, everyone had their own agenda here.

Walking over, the tables were empty. The children that had come were in little groups sulking around the table.

"Guess they are nervous." Harry broke the tension by taking a seat first. Seating down soon became quick as children walked over. It looked like a mental fight for who gets to sit where?

To Harry's right was Susan, his left Astoria then Daphne and Tracey. Draco and Blaise sat in front of Harry. Blaise gazed over at him with great suspicion. While Malfoy just frowned.

There was dead silence. Taking the menu, Harry was the first to order; everyone else followed his lead. By looking at the menu and tapping what they wanted, it would appear in a few minutes after you had closed the menu and placed it on to the table.

Astoria was pleased that she got a seat next to James plus Blaise was very far away; he gave her the creeps. The way he looked at Daphne and anyone that approached her was weird and creepy this made her uneasy, the mere thought of having Blaise as a brother in law.

Astoria took the menu; she realized she didn't know how to read French; her lips quivered till she saw Chocolate Mousse. "James, a Chocolate Mouse isn't real a mouse is it?" Astoria asked not liking what was on the menu.

"Mouse…oh, you mean Chocolate Mousse," Harry laughed, patting her on the head." It's a chocolate dessert with cream." Astoria loved the idea very much.

"Astoria dessert comes last," Daphne told her off.

"I'm afraid your sister is right; choose an appetizer," Harry gently suggested. He pointed to the appetizers. She appeared like she was about to cry. "How about you share some Ratatouille with me?" He whispered the next part. "It's not the soup or stew kind but the pizza kind and there are no rats in it."

Giggling, she liked that idea a lot. "I want Ratatouille!"

Everyone around her at the table looked at her oddly, some with disgust on their faces, others with shock.

Draco was looking at the menu when he heard this. "Fitting of a Greengrass to eat something that has a rat in it; it goes to show what kind of low class family they are."

Daphne had given up on her little sister. Astoria was impossible at times. It was now up to Daphne; she would switch with Astoria once she complained about her appetizer.

Once everyone was done making up his or her mind their orders came all at once. A change in expression showed across their faces. At least one raven-haired little girl was squealing over her appetizer.

An early Christmas present was given as Harry watched Draco look at his meal. It was pig's feet, and he would have to eat it all. The pureblood tradition would force him as it would force everyone else to eat what they chose. There was no way out! The dish was strange if you took into account that pig's feet weren't an appetizer or even on the menu. One would suspect foul play.

Susan was looking at her menu from a few minutes ago. She regretted not paying attention to what her grandmother had told her to order; she hated tomato soup and looked over to Astoria with envy. Pizza was always good in any country.

"Susan, would you like some?" She looked up at Harry.

"Yes, please!" She couldn't bear the taste of tomato soup.

Daphne was also in trouble, not sure what she ordered. It was covered by a small silver lid, which covered it up from everyone's eyes. She didn't dare to see what it was, shaking at the idea of something horrible

"Daphne nice choice, the Brie Cheese is a taste you won't ever forget." Harry lifted the lid. They were greeted by steam that rose up. The small golden round bread gave off a fragrance, which she became quite fond of.

She was quite relived, so was her best friend Tracey. The thought of pig's feet disgusted them.

Little did they know, Harry had taken it upon himself to pre-order their dishes. He recalled after the war that he had met up with Daphne. They were in France together; she and Tracey needed a break from their modeling jobs. It seemed they had become famous.

Tracey at first invited him followed by Daphne shortly after for a few meals together; it wasn't pleasant for him in the least. They would order lots and lots of dishes only to complain that they were on a diet and take his dish instead. He could swear to Merlin that they were trying to fatten him up; he was a twig in their eyes. They were jealous of course because no matter what they force fed him he was still that tiny twig.

With each course, Astoria would ask Harry what to order. Astoria quickly learned that she could trust Harry to get the best dishes for her to eat. She loved the show in front of her.

Draco and Blaise got things from pig's feet to octopus with each dish was a lot worse than the last. You could say it was their luck; it was not like some raven-haired boy was pre-ordering for them to.

When dessert came, Astoria was star-struck by the Chocolate Mousse. It was worth waiting for.

With a tap of a glass, the room was silent. Leo stood up, "I hope you enjoyed your meals and have had enough time to rest. For the night is still young. Let us dance till to the next year ahead of us."

"Em-hem." It was Astoria.

If he was a normal eleven year old, Harry won't have got the hint. Luckily he got the hint.

"Mademoiselle, would you care for a dance?"

She answered by taking his hand, rushing to the dance floor, and they danced to the melody that filled the room. Harry twirled her around with a giggle each time. Astoria was a fair dancer nothing less from a pureblood's daughter.

"I'm sorry, Astoria; I will need to cut this dance short." She pouted, hoping to change Harry's mind. "As much as I want to see your sister snap, I have a thing for saving people." Harry watched the purebloods swarm around Daphne like a pack of wolves circling in for the kill.

Astoria pouted one last time with all her effort, "Be good girl now." Harry begged, kissing her hand before he left.

It was too quick for the eyes to follow. One minute Daphne was there circled by these wolves. Next, she was in Harry's arms, dancing to the dismay of the wolves. If stares could kill, Harry would have been dead multiple times.

"Sorry, but I needed someone to get me away from the hordes of girls," Harry said faking an excuse he made.

She glared at him, "You owe me."

Harry laughed, "Really? It must have been a trick of the light when I saw you stiffen up as Draco and Blaise approached you."

"It is as you said. It was the trick of the light," she answered letting Harry twirl her around.

"Then I am forever in your debt." Out of the corner of Harry's eyes lots of dancers waited on for Daphne. "You won't mind dancing with me a bit longer right?"

"You would have to owe me more than one favor," she proposed.

Harry sounded as helpless as possible, "Do I have a choice?"

She smiled for once during that entire night, "I'm afraid not."

"Then my fate is in your hands Miss Greengrass."

"Daphne…"

"Huh?" Harry knew it was her name but needed to play along.

"Daphne Greengrass. Call me Daphne," she stated.

* * *

><p>An hour passed, giving Daphne a good excuse not to dance anymore. With that Harry left outside to get some fresh air out in the balcony.<p>

Aron and Loyal did a good job of holding off the two Headmasters. Good job as in helping themselves to a bowl of popcorn and enjoying the show. Maxime and Karkaroff were in a heated discussion over James's schooling. Dumbledore watched, listening to the bits of information that came.

Outside the balcony, Harry took a deep breath, taking out his wand to cast Tempus. Tempus was a easy spell to learn and shows what time and date it was. Right now it was 11:47 P.M. Fleur, Gabrielle, and their mom were elsewhere. In a few more minutes his missing family members would come and join the celebration.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, where the moon shined it brightest, hundreds and hundreds of children dressed in white ceremonial robes carried a candles in their hands, marched up the mountain. up it spiral steps to the top.<p>

This was the coming of age ceremony for all children that were part Veela, dancing to the moonlight with a candle in their hand around each other. Mothers and sisters would watch for once in their past they had done this same dance, under a moon so much like tonight.

Their daughters would twirl in unison, to a melody that the Veela could only hear and others if they were lucky enough.

The song played through their minds, but the moon couldn't stay forever. Each would drop their candle into the temple that held a fire that had burned ever since the beginning of Veela itself. For the fire was the one who sung this melody.

"Mom-" Gabrielle ran to her mother to be embraced in a hug.

It was only three years ago Fleur danced on this very night.

"You were wonderful," Appolline praised Gabrielle.

"Truly amazing," Fleur added.

It was 11:47 P.M. They had just enough time to get home for the celebration.

"Cecile, it's good to see you again," Appolline welcomed.

Cecile was a full Veela unlike their mother. Her hair shined so bright it could make the moon jealous, eyes that made the sky look dim, and an hourglass figure. Cecile and Appolline were cousins.

"I'd like you to meet my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle," Appolline introduced to her two daughters.

"Hello, Aunt Cecile," the two daughters greeted.

"You two are just as beautiful as your mother." Cecile pulled someone from behind her. It was her daughter; she was a half Veela.

Her blue eyes shined brighter than a sapphire, her silver hair had the blessing of the moon. She was about ten since she had the white robe on. Today was also her coming of the age ceremony.

"Henrietta," Cecile kneeled down next to her daughter. "Go say hello."

Henrietta looked down to the ground and mumbled, "Hello… Aunt…Appolline-"

"Hello-" Henrietta seemed to flinch at Appolline's voice then ran back behind her mother.

Cecile hugged her daughter, comforting her by rubbing circles on her back, "I'm sorry Appolline, but my daughter is very shy. We must leave. It was nice seeing you again. I look forward to seeing you this summer."

With that, the two cousins bid each other goodbye; it was 11:50. Appolline had a schedule to keep.

* * *

><p>11:50 P.M.<p>

"Harry," James didn't turn but flinched at the voice who spoke his name." Harry, please turn and face me."

This time Harry turned, "I'm sorry, sir, but who are you looking for?"

"Not looking for, my dear boy, but found," Dumbledore spoke.

"Sorry, but I don't quite follow," Harry tried to look confused.

"Harry, must we play this game?" Dumbledore walked closer; Harry stood his ground not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm sorry once again, but I believe you have had one to many drinks," Harry strolled past him.

"Harry, come back with me to Hogwarts." This stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Dumbledore, I have to say you must be mistaken, for my name is James not Harry." Harry turned to look straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

Those eyes seemed to judge him. The two stared until a voice called him out.

"James, dance with me." Gabrielle was on the offensive and dragged him away, dancing to the last song for tonight. "James, are you ok?" Harry hadn't said a word during the dance.

"I was caught speechless by how pretty you looked," Harry answered, but his mind was elsewhere. Dumbledore knew who he was. That wasn't enough for the world to say he was Harry Potter; but to Harry it was.

* * *

><p>Later that same night in Leon's office<p>

"Harry, tell me exactly what happen word for word." Leon sat at his desk, facing Harry who sat in front of him.

"Well, he cornered me on the balcony, when I went to get some fresh air. Dumbledore called me Harry a couple of times and even offered me a chance to go back with him to attend Hogwarts. I told him over and over again I wasn't Harry, but he didn't believe me," Harry finished.

"Aron, Loyal, what do you think we should do? It's not like Dumbledore can take Harry legally, but it still unnerves me that Dumbledore found out about Harry," Leon voiced his concerns.

Aron spoke first, "We go look for some dirt on Dumbledore then threaten him with what we found."

Loyal slapped the back of Aron's head, "This is why we never let Aron come up with plans."

"Like you have a better idea," Aron complained, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Of course not, but the only thing we can do now is wait," Loyal replied.

"Wait? Are you mad? The man is practically on our doorsteps knocking, and all you want to do is wait?"Aron shouted.

Leon calmed Aron down, placing his hand on Aron's shoulder and setting him in a seat.

"This time I have to agree with Loyal." Leon placed a hand up to stop Aron from protesting. "We'll do all we can, but that doesn't mean we're going to hand Harry over. Until Dumbledore makes a move, it is just as before this meeting with Dumbledore. Nothing is wrong. So we wait."

Aron nodded as Loyal joined his approval.

"So it is agreed. We wait. Let's hope for the best."

* * *

><p>Harry was on the one balcony the Delacour's had. The meeting had ended a few minutes ago.<p>

This still troubled Harry. Was waiting was all they could do? Waiting for worst to happen when inside he felt he could much more. But what?

"`Arry," Fleur called out. "`Arry."

"Huh?"

"`Arry what wrong?" Fleur asked. She had heard from her mom that Dumbledore had come to the party but wouldn't tell her anymore.

"It's nothing," Harry answered, his eyes looked so distance.

Fleur now was side by side with Harry. Harry felt calm all of a sudden and knew why.

"Fleur, you know your allure doesn't work on me, but thanks for trying." He gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Even with the little air she had, she was able to talk, "`Arry…you're-"

"Sorry," Harry gave her one of his famous smiles. "It's late now; best be going. We have school tomorrow." He left Fleur all alone, his back faced Fleur

Fleur watched Harry leave. Over the years, Fleur would come to this balcony here when she was troubled to have Harry comfort her. Today was the day she returned the favor.

Harry walked down the hall to his room, he knew trouble was coming.


	6. Ch 6 A Little Girl

**Ch 6: A Little Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This is a short chapter, had to cut this part off from the longer version. Didn't want ruin the mood of this part, you'll see why in chapter seven. I will post seven in a few days. I checked over the review. Other than grammar there were disjointed parts. Looked over it already. Hopefully, I fixed that part. Characters will develop more as the story progresses. Also thank you to the reviewers that explained the problems.**

* * *

><p>Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!<p>

These were the words that echoed through Harry's mind, as he bolted through the front door with a ring containing the Resurrection Stone.

It took Harry an hour for him to decide, he needed to get the Horcruxes before Dumbledore had any ideas of such thing exist or even had Dumbledore sending someone to tail him, limiting movements and reporting what he was doing to Dumbledore.

With a snap of his finger, Harry was gone without a trace into the night.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

A familiar little blonde girl stood in front of a wooden door, looking both ways down the hall.

She reached for the doorknob. Her small hands trembled at the mere thought but inched closer to the knob.

Her hands now placed on the knob. Turning the knob, she opened the door only for it to creek. The more, she wanted it to be as silent as possible. It echoed, breaking the silence.

She peered into Harry's room, before she slipped in, sneaking up on a certain raven-haired boy. Oh, he was in for a surprise.

"'Arry!" Gabrielle shouted out. Harry turned and was tackled to the hard floor with her on top. "Sorry," she blurted out pushing herself off a bit from Harry.

"It's ok, Gabrielle." Harry lifted her off of him, setting her back on her two feet. Her eyes were roaming around his room quite rapidly. She was looking for something.

"Um…mom told me…to get you for...breakfast." Her eyes still roamed the room.

Harry pushed her out. "Ok, be there soon."

There was some protest from her end. "Wait, can't I stay?" she pleaded. "I want to find my present-" She clamped her mouth shut with one hand covering the other.

Harry grinned. "Such a greedy little girl," He closed the door shut.

Within ten minutes, Harry headed down stairs and dressed and ready, taking a seat between his two sisters.

Leon looked up from his paper. There were black bags under Harry's eyes verifying Leon's assumption about Dumbledore's appearance have still agitating Harry.

"Finish up now," Appolline, their mom, told them. The clock had struck eight. They were running late.

With a little more effort, they ate their breakfast and flooed away to the river that flowed into a hidden magical world, known to witches, wizards and muggles that were parents of these wizards and witches.

"Fleur, Gabrielle, go with your mother. We'll take the next one," Leon said. The boat was only half full.

Appolline took the hint. "Leon, I'll see you on the other side."

"But mom-" Gabrielle was quickly silenced by having her mom Appolline, she pull both her daughters alongside her.

Their boat drifted off. Another would come and take its place.

Leon entered the second boat first. "James," Harry followed.

Harry sat and faced Leon. The boat seemed to slow down.

Leon gave a quick wave of his wand. "Harry," he began." Don't worry. No one can hear us."

"It's about Dumbledore, right?" Harry's eyes were already roaming through the streets.

"Yes and no. I'm worried about you," Leon caught Harry's eyes.

"I'm completely-"Harry yawned, "Fine…"

Leon's voice seemed to soften. "Harry, you don't need to go through this alone."

"I know that. I'm just tired." Leon only could nod. He only hoped that Harry would come to him if trouble or just about anything aroused. Harry was just a kid. Kids should go out and play and make mistakes, but Harry wasn't.

The boat crossed under the bridge, docking for a view of nothing for miles but grass and the carriages that pulled the students to Beauxbatons.

Leon and Harry walked the rest of way; no words were spoken between the two.

Appolline walked up to them, and she hounded Harry with caring and motherly questions.

"Do you have everything? Packed your books? Brushed your teeth? Oh, look. Here, I'm going on again. Remember to write, ok?" She gave a bone-crushing hug before slowly releasing him from her grip.

No sooner was Harry released than he was held captive again but now by Gabrielle. Her arms locked around Harry's waist. She knew in a few more months she would leaving with Harry to Beauxbatons when it was her time but that didn't make it any better.

"Please! Don't leave me again!"

Harry fondled her hair. Gabrielle looked up with her sapphire eyes. "I'll be back."

She released him little by little; Gabrielle knew she could only stall for some time. She took a step back; she looked up back to Harry with those sapphire eyes again, tears hidden behind them waiting to burst.

Harry, he kneeled down to her eye level, he hugged her, he and whispered so their parents couldn't pick anything up.

She ran back to her parents with not a frown but a big smile, her voice changed from sad to happy. "James, hurry up and leave."

Confusion was what mirrored Appolline's and Leon's faces.

With a happy little sister, he bid his parents goodbye. "Mum, Dad, I'll be back for the…summer." The last part was more of a whisper. "I love you. Farewell," was what Appolline and Leon could hear from Harry.

Appolline and Leon stared back at their only son, distancing from them with every step.

* * *

><p>Fleur walked back to her parents expecting Harry to be waiting for her. She had left to find them a carriage. "Dad, where is James?"<p>

Leon answered looking toward the direction Harry disappeared. "You just missed him Fleur." He then looked deeply at his eldest daughter. "Look after Harry for us. He's too troubled and concerned about us to know there are people he can count on."

Fleur was taken back about the sudden plea. It wasn't the usual one for the oldest son or daughter to look after their sibling. This was different.

Fleur turned, her back facing them. "I will, Dad. I will," she said leaving them.

* * *

><p>Harry found Fleur pretty easily; she was waiting outside for him in her school uniform as he was in his.<p>

The ride to Beauxbatons was just the two of them together. It was quiet. (Describe the quiet)

Fleur seemed to open her mouth and close it again. Not being able to find the words she needed.

The gaze she gave Harry was as if he would be taken from their family…no her.

Harry fidgeted under Fleur's gaze; she looked so hurt, scared, and alone.

Harry spoke slowly, "Fleur, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Those two words filled her mind. She was going to lose someone. "No,she wasn't," she reassured herself. Harry wasn't going anywhere. Yet, she couldn't get rid of the pain, she felt in her heart, the tight squeeze of her heart. Or the voice that screamed at her. That part of her that knew Harry was going to leave her.

Her hand clutched her sleeve, and she tightened her hold. Her head dropped down.

A single tear rolled down her cheeks. She fought to keep in the tears. "No, he's not going to leave me." The other voice spoke differently.

Dumbledore was going to take Harry away from her, the boy that had woven his way into her heart.

The tear dropped from her cheek onto her hand. She had something in her eye she kept telling herself.

Fleur's hands covered her eyes, rubbing the tears away.

"Fleur…Fleur." She wouldn't answer to Harry's call. He could make out the tears. His heart tightened. She never cried, ever since the first day they had met. Her smile was bright and warm, but now she was far from it.

Fleur was the little girl, he'd met that changed his entire life. From being an orphan knowing nothing but the cold harsh world to a loving and caring family a life he couldn't ask for more.

He vowed to never have her cry a single tear again. A promise he would keep to his grave. Yet he couldn't keep her from crying.

Getting up, Harry walked toward Fleur. He held her chin, lifting it up slowly hoping to meet her gaze. She looked away.

Harry looked to see Fleur's eyes; they were all puffed up and red from crying her heart out. Tears flew along her delicate face.

A tackle from her knocked Harry down. She gripped onto him as if the moment she let go, he would leave from her.

He whispered words of encouragement to her, and rubbed circles on her back hoping to calm her down. She was crying into his chest.

The Two backs lay on the floor. Fleur had fallen asleep on him. Harry took the strand of hair away that covered her face.

The thing that made Fleur cry followed her into her dreams. Her grip would tighten more and more even with Harry voice comforting her.

* * *

><p>Fleur's eyes slowly opened to the world around her; it was all white. She turned to see Harry just a few feet away and approached him to only have Harry walk away.<p>

She walked faster which turned into a jog and then a run. "'Arry! 'Arry!" She would call out to have him right in front of her. Yet she couldn't get any closer.

Now, an old man with a long white beard appeared alongside Harry. "Mr. Potter, it is time to leave. You do not belong here."

"'Arry! No! 'Arry! Don't go!" They turned and were gone, leaving her all alone in this lonely empty world. Fleur fell to her knees. Her arms wrapped around her. Crying, he was gone. Harry was gone, taken by the one they called Dumbledore. "'Arry…please come…back!"

* * *

><p>"'Arry please come back!" Fleur had woken up and darted her head around searching for Harry. Harry was nowhere to be found. Fear washed over her.<p>

Harry arm wrapped around her waist. "Fleur, I'm here for-"

She flipped around and tackled into him, pounding into his chest. "Don't you ever leave me! 'Arry!" She fell silent.

"Fleur," Harry called again.

"'Arry let's go."

"To school?" he replied not sure of her sudden proposal.

Her voice was soft but clear. "No, let's leave. You and me, away from here and everyone else."

Harry couldn't believe what he hearing. He searched for an answer. Too late; Fleur was dragging him out of the carriage door.

"Fleur, wait. Please, tell me what wrong?" he pleaded. What was wrong?

They stopped. Harry could see Fleur arguing with herself. It was like a whisper. "Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore.?Did she find out about what happen last night?" Harry questioned himself. Fleur stood there motionless. "Dumbledore could wait." He looked toward the lake. Walking a few steps away he waved his hand over a fallen log to turn it into a row boat.

Fleur stood there deep in thought. Harry spoke softly to her, "Fleur, let's go just you and me." He gestured toward the boat. Harry had to call her a few times. She looked so distance.

The two seated, Harry rowed out to the middle of the blue lake.

Harry stopped his rowing; he was hoping the clear blue lake would lift her mood.

She was so far from him yet so close. It hurt to see her like this. He did what only he could do.

"Fleur," He took hold of Fleur hands into his. Emerald met sapphire. "I promise you that I will protect you, Gabrielle, Mom, Dad, and everyone that I hold dearest to me. Nothing will stop me!"

Her eyes seemed to soften and return to Harry. His promise seemed to ease her mind. Harry held her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.


	7. Ch 7 A Reason to Fight

**Ch 7: A Reason to Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"James," it was Sophie who caught his attention. Harry with Fleur on his arm had entered through the dining hall door. She didn't notice of how close the two were since she had last seen them.<p>

"Where were you yesterday? I searched all day and couldn't find you," she paused to take in a deep breath. "Madame Maxime needs you in her office."

Harry with Fleur followed Sophie down a hall and up a few flights of stairs before stopping. Sophie knocked on the door, "Madame Maxime, I brought James."

"Good, come in," Madame Maxime welcomed. She gestured to the seats. There was already a small boy about ten or eleven in a uniform like Harry. The cap that he wore covered most of his face. A few strands of chocolate hair managed to escape that round blue cap.

This was the first time that Harry had come into Madame Maxime's office. It was small but had a warm feeling to it. Pictures of previous headmistress stood behind her. A view of the lake that gave anyone that came a certain time of the day a nice sunrise. The desk was covered in paperwork. Other than a few chairs plus the place was spotless.

"James, I would like you to meet Neirette Moon. He is ten years old. By the request of his father, he will attend under the apprentice program. It was something that was long established but faded as fewer and fewer parents sent their children to school earlier." She waited so James could follow. "I want you to take him as your apprentice. It was also requested by the boy's father; I hope this won't be of trouble to you on short late notice."

"It's fine," Harry stated.

Madame Maxime was taken aback by how little thought Harry took in to responded. "He will be dorming with you of course."

Harry paused a second to answer, but answered very fast to cover the pause. "Ok." He paused again. "If you would excuse us, I would like to show him to our room, but classes are about to start."

"Yes, go now. Remember, Neirette will shadow you. That's what the apprentice program is really about."

Harry left closing the door on their way out with Fleur still very attached and Neirette trailing behind.

"Fleur."

"Yes, Harry." Their eyes met.

There still locked he said, "You must get to class now." She didn't look like she was going to let go. "I'll be right here when you come back."

She distanced herself; fingers that gripped his arm loosened to free it. "Promise?" her voice was unsteady.

"I did promise to protect you," he answered straight away not a pausing.

* * *

><p>First period was wards with Madame Crescent. It was a value skill to learn, not only to build wards but how to take them down. As Aurors, it was not uncommon to have to arrest someone in a well-protected warded house.<p>

Jean sat at the table on Harry's left. With Amber, she sent Harry a smile. Harry smiled back at her.

"Morning class," it was Madame Crescent; she walked in with a big picture frame about the size of two standard doorways. The painting showed a skyscraper. "I hope you all had a wonderful holiday."

With Madame Crescent's order, everyone made a beeline into the magical painting. A world made by the use of infusing magic into paint. Anything you painted became real, in a sense.

"It's good to see you're all here, class." That dark chocolate-brown hair and baby blue eyes told them more than enough who it was. Madame Reina, their dueling professor. "I'm helping out with Madame Crescent's lesson. So please divide into two groups."

Jean barked orders and already took half the class leaving the other half disorganized.

"James, I'll keep an eye on Neirette for you," Madame Reina gave him a playful push.

_"What is she up to?" _Harry thought making his way to the other half of the class.

"Natasha." Harry called out to the firs familiar face he saw in the sea of girls.

She stood there till James walked up to her."Hello, James," her eyes peered over at Jean's troops. They were the better half of the class. The top half of the class in other words dueled with great speed, reflexes, and skills.

"Natasha, don't worry. We'll win."

She stared him down, "How can you be so sure?" She glanced back to Jean's troops. "Be so calm and ready?"

Harry turned his head toward her, taking a deep breath. "It because it is due to the life I led. I had to grow up fast."

"You're lying! You must have had everything just handed to you," she stopped her assault at the hurt look Harry's eyes gave off.

"I was adopted. Before that, I used to live with my relatives. They hated magic. I had an unpleasant childhood."

Natasha hand covered her mouth to then hug the boy. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Breaking from the hug, Harry voice changed to a more cheerful tone, "Let's win this." He stopped to look at Natasha again. "Come on, say it." She seemed to think about it. "Saying 'Let's win this' is the first steps."

"We'll try to win," she said. Like had Harry said, the first steps was confidence believing in yourself.

You could see Harry crying like a parent that saw their child off to school. "It was only yesterday she was so unsure of herself."

* * *

><p>Madame Reina stood in front of Harry's group. They wore battle robes much like the Auror's, but these were pitch-black. "Use this experience as a chance to get to know your teammates and for the upcoming match. I wish you all the best of luck."<p>

Harry's group was armed with bows and rapiers, wands at the ready. Harry stood with a rapier attached to his waist. Calm as ever.

"Listen up," Harry addressed the girls, catching their fullest attention. "Natasha has assigned you in groups of five to organize us better." He looked toward skyscraper before looking back. "You know what you must do to win."

Harry, he walked toward the Skyscraper. Their objective was to ring the bell that was way up in the heavens.

They walked into the lobby was a little too easy.

Natasha clicked a few times at the elevator switch. It was dead.

By the elevators were four stair ways, one on each side and two in the middle of the lobby that diverged their separate ways.

"Now what?" Harry looked to Natasha.

"Um, let's take the stairs to the middle left stairs," her voice shook unsure if that was the right decision to make.

"Is that a question?"

"We take the middle staircase to our left."

Harry had fifty troops, and Jean had fifty of her own. She most likely would have five teams of ten. Unlike Harry's who moved in teams of five. Each team would go up the stairs, and another would follow in five minutes. If a defender sent a spell at them in this limited space, it would be difficult to evade.

"Natasha, I wish you the best of luck," she looked at him as if he was crazy. With cheers from everyone she went, hoping to not disappoint everyone.

* * *

><p>Three minutes had passed before Harry group followed. He was a little worried about her.<p>

"Stupfey."

There was a battle going on. He was late to the party.

Natasha ducked behind her stone wall. It lasted a few hits before she was forced to run to another wall she made. Move forward, gain ground and hold till reinforcement came was the goal Harry gave her.

"Expelliarmus," a defender cried.

Natasha side stepped it, countering it with a few curses.

She was badly outnumbered. Three against what looked like ten. The defender had called reinforces doubling their teams to twenty. With Harry arrival he took out two of Natasha attackers.

It was a narrow hallway with the Jean's defender behind the cover, armed with nothing but their wands.

"Protego." She blocked a stunner from taking another of her part of her team down. A wall rose to the side of her. Boom shattered at the mere impact of the spell.

"Hello, Natasha, beautiful morning isn't it?" She looked at Harry. That calmness he wore around her heated her up.

"Beautiful morning? How could you ask such a thing?" She stood up towering Harry to be quickly dragged back down. A curse went pass where her head had just been. If it wasn't for Harry assistance, she would have woken up to nasty headache.

"Better." Strangely, he was right she did feel more relaxed then she previously had. She could think more clearly and more calm."We got to keep moving now."

Their cover shattered into tiny pieces. "Natasha with me, the rest pair up."

It took a few seconds for them to pair up, but Harry was already giving out another set of orders, "Natasha, you will cover me, while those with bows pick off the defenders. I will act as bait."

A bait job was simple. Go out and let the enemy come to you to draw them in. Usually this job fell to someone you could go on without.

Harry ran out, meeting the twenty defenders. They had fast reflexes, but Harry was faster. A silver shield appeared before him. Each spell that hit made a knock. Harry didn't stay for long; he kept moving. A moving target was harder to hit then one that didn't.

Each step he took got him closer with his team right behind him. A wall stood before their goal. "Natasha, we're going to storm the wall," he said, and she followed.

Harry took the wall left wall, leaving the right to Natasha. It posed no problems. With a light sticky charm, the wall became a floor.

Over the wall, Harry sent a stunner at the unsuspecting defender before raising a shield to block whatever came at him. Natasha had his back. They were quickly surrounded but were they? When Harry and Natasha with their troops surrounded some of the defenders.

It was like a Go game. You couldn't tell who was surrounding who until the end. Plus in this game, people were unpredictable. They were pieces that had unlimited potential.

"Lumos maxima," Harry waved his wand up. He loved that spell, so simple yet effective against large numbers. Blinded by the light, the defenders were picked off one by one. With a few lucky shots taking down some of Harry troops. "Twenty down with seven loses. Not bad."

Natasha was breathing heavily, hands on her knees. Against all odds and they… won. There was no time to rest. A drum sounded the hall.

Then nothing, since no orbs had been passed out. This was one way to communicate with one another, a coded message.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving," Harry informed the girls to their displeasure.

* * *

><p>Outside the skyscraper, the two teachers sat watching the students treating themselves to some morning tea.<p>

"Still think your goddaughter is going to win?"

Madame Reina replied without a doubt, "Of course she is. James won't know what hit him."

"True but also for Jean," Madame Crescent added.

* * *

><p>Neirette, the second boy at Beauxbatons, watched James it was like watching a movie. James was the hero who led everyone to battle. Father was right; James was a noteworthy person.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's group ran down the hall, up the stairs, into a large room with one hallway.<p>

Jean's group was there with bows ready to go. They just stood there blocking the only way up the tower.

"Amber, beautiful morning isn't it?" Harry called over half the room.

"I know. The sun is out, and it's so nice today-" Jean shot her a look.

Harry turned to Jean, "Jean, it's nice to see you."

"Not as much as it means to me," Jean had a mischievous smile.

_That's it keep talking. _That was Harry's plan. With all their remaining troops, they could wipe out Jean's forces. Harry walked closer, making room for his troops. He made sure to keep talking.

"Do you surrender?" They were at the middle of the room. Jean's troops drew their bows back, arrows ready to strike. Harry did notice these strange runes that covered the entrances to the hall Jean was stationed at. What were they?

"What with the runes?" Harry questioned Jean. The only way to find out was to ask.

Jean replied with a cheerful tone, "You just have to wait." She looked up.

Harry's eyes darted to the ceiling. A shower of arrows fell before them. "Shields up." It was too late. A third of the girls were too slow. Even with shields up, the arrows pierced through.

"Fire," it was Jean's voice. With her voice another volley of arrows came from their front.

The troops could give up the shield that covered above you to cover the front to get hit from above.

Two thirds of Harry's troops were down since Jean used most of her arrows for the trap. Her troops drew their rapiers ready to go.

Harry, behind his wall made of ice, covered the remaining girls. By tilting the wall it covered above and the front.

"Everyone ok?" Harry surveyed the survivors.

"Yeah, just a little startled by that rain fall," Natasha tried to raise her arm "Phew."

Harry dropped down to Natasha looking over her arm. "Don't move it. I'm going to check how bad it is. Ok?" She nodded. Pressing parts of her arm, Harry moved slowly, carefully enough not to cause any more pain. "Your arm was sprain. Just needs some ice." He conjured her a bag of ice to ease the pain.

The cold was welcoming to Natasha. It helped keep her mind off the pain.

"I'm sorry." Her head dropped down.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For this and everything else. If I got pass the defenders earlier, we could have avoided this and won." Did she have to spell out for Harry?

"Do you truly believe that?" he spoke with a hidden meaning.

"Yes," Natasha answered. "_Did he have to say it? Wasn't this enough already? She failed. Let everyone down."_

"No, James Delacour failed." Everyone looked to Harry no Natasha, the one without the injured arm. Harry wore Natasha's face and spoke with her voice. "This is the plan girls."

* * *

><p>Jean was smirking at her success. She had beaten most James's troops. All that was left was to finish the rest off. She had hoped James had been one of the attackers that were taken out.<p>

Oh well, she at least still had the pleasure of wiping away the calmness that surrounded James. She was going to enjoy the look on James's face.

"James, the troops are finished. All that's left is to clean up." Jean stated looking at the destruction her trap had set off.

The girls cheered rushing forward with their sabers drawn. Amber was in the front leading this assault.

"_James, so much for him. I wanted to see how far he gotten." _Amber thought. The assault split into two groups flanking both sides of the ice wall. The funny thing was fog came off the ice wall. It was a quick burst covering the room. The ice had melted creating this thick fog.

"There," a defender pointed toward the girl dressed in black robes.

A quick light show knocked their target down then knocked down another.

Jean watched, saber drawn. James still had this last card left. Using the fog, Harry's troops seemed to pop up everywhere. One minute they were in front, the next minute they were behind her troops. The way they popped up was so random.

"Amber, get rid of this fog." A violent breeze filled the room. A fresh number of defenders joined the fallen. Something was off. Harry's troops didn't put up any resistance.

Jean quickly did a head count. She was down troops a little under half. Looking closer, the fallen defenders wore dark gray robes. She looked even closer turning the back of one of the girls. This was one of her troops. What was she doing wearing dark gray robes?

* * *

><p>"James, he did this." Jean's scowl was cut short. Her attention turned to the new trouble."<p>

"Woo, James did that?" Madame Crescent stepped closer to look as the orb zoomed in closer. Examining the ice fort, she saw the wall made of ice bricks stacked two stories high.

"James is what people call a wild card. You can't be too sure what he's up to until you realize it's too late," Madame Reina praised. "I hope Jean can get pass her greatness challenge."

"James? Really?" Madame Crescent spoke disbelief in the previous statement.

"Yes, I had hoped this would help Jean. Yet, it might have done more harm than good," Madame Reina sipped her cup of tea.

"How so?" Madame Crescent pressed on.

"Schedule," was all Madame Reina needed to say.

"I see now. The mix-up caused James to take seventh year classes which were meant for your goddaughter." Madame Crescent waited for a reply.

"You figured it out. The schedule James had was Jean's down to the dot where it has sent James so far. He's years ahead of his classmates. Jean has been pushed away from the spotlight." Madame Reina set her cup down. "The Ark family, one that prides itself of being _the _best has pushed so much onto their children Jean and her little sister."

"You mean Isabelle," Madame Crescent paused to recall the small girl. "She is a first year like James. Excellence in everything she does. Yet her health stops her. Such a tragic fate like that shouldn't befall anyone."

"Isabelle, she's reason for the fire that burns in Jean and makes her do what she does," Madame Reina pondered the moments she had been with Jean.

"Excuse me if I speak out, but why doesn't she work to be a healthier then? She is clearly working to be an Auror," Madame Crescent asked out of curiosity.

"You ever heard of the Karolina tree?"

"You mean the tree that blossoms fruit every one thousand years?" Madame Crescent replied eagerly. She had heard tales of such a fruit, one that could heal any illness.

Madame Reina's voice was low, "How can something so pure bring so much suffering? Killing dreams and hopes, yet it brings faith to those who believe."

"So there's no cure, and she hopes to obtain this fruit?" Madame Reina nodded.

"The tournament will start in a matter of days. Young and old gather hoping to win. It sounds simple, but it isn't. An entrance fee of one hundred million galleons is needed. Then there is surviving it yourself. Not the matches but the day to day life there," Madame Reina said no more.

* * *

><p>The wall that stood before Jean represented all that stood in her way. Ice was such a bad building material. With a wave of her wand, flames shot out melting the wall.<p>

Silencing spells came right and left from the attackers in the fort. Shields rose to block the spells. The wall was melting soon a small hole would open. Attackers scrambled away from the wall.

"Attack over there. They know it's going to fall," Jean ordered.

The defenders marched forward. They stormed through the breach. The first defenders stopped, puzzled by the wall in front of them. It was lower than the first keeping it concealed by the first wall.

"Forward," with the command from Jean they pushed forward.

Ten heads popped from behind the wall. Blue spells fired at the defenders. Their shields raised yet none were hit. The former puddle froze, trapping them from moving. Their aim had more accuracy then before. Attacked with Bombards, those who manage to get free melted the ice or slipped out of their shoes

"Protego," Jean managed to call out to slip out of her hold. Flames shot from her wand melting the ice. "Scale the wall."

Command was once again under her control. The attackers retreated again as Jean's defenders scaled the wall. The last of the remaining attackers blocked the stairway up.

Four stood in the first row with a gap of three feet apart from the other. The second row three feet back filled the gap created by the first row.

Jean marched forward in front of her troops glancing over the last futile resistances. James wasn't in the pile. _"Was he already taken out?"_

"Surrender, you have no chance of winning," Jean ordered to the resistances.

Blasting curses shot at Jean, Amber and a few defenders step up blocking the assault.

"Fine have it your way," Jean complained.

Spells were exchanged from both sides. Jean's troop scattered bumping in to one another. While the resistances stood their ground, the front row shield any attacks while the second row did whatever it could to cause mayhem. Shield spells blocked in front. If you caused a spell behind it spells went through it. One way trip.

* * *

><p>"It seems Jean has surpassed James," Madame Crescent said regretting the loss.<p>

Madame Reina shook her head, "No I'm afraid Jean has lost. Not to James but to herself. Blinded to see what is important."

Neirette looked up to Madame Reina. James won? He was truly amazed, for James was a year older than him and now doing what many would call impossible.

* * *

><p>Jean's troops struggled at the formation. The last attackers were in. She wished she had some arrows left. "Target one of the shielders." Her plan was to overpower them one by one.<p>

The girl in the front to the left was overpowered. The entire front and second row switched. The front stepped back ten paces. The back, ten paces forward. The back row covered the front row's retreat.

Jean saw Natasha, Harry's second in command, "Where James?"

Natasha just smiled and raised her shields. That calmness so much like James, Jean's blood boiled rushing eager to take Natasha down.

The second row turned their attention to Jean; she dodged all that came to her. She was a fast one.

A foot away Jean drew her saber. Clash it went against Natasha's saber. Jean drew her attack back, only to thrust forward.

With a sidestep Natasha avoided the thrust, she slashed from her right to left.

A quick jump back did Jean avoid Natasha's attack. _"Natasha? When did she get so good? I faced her a week ago over the break. She couldn't have improved this much,"_ Jean shook the thought clearing her mind. Natasha stood there, sideways one foot behind the other saber drawn toward Jean.

Jean backed a few steps; then she ran at Natasha's left. Natasha responded with a thrust. It was a feint from Jean, a clean slash on the arm Natasha that held the saber weapon. Natasha dropped the saber. A quick roll forward from Natasha, and she picked up the saber with the other hand.

"Natasha, give up. You're all that's left." While Jean and Natasha dueled, this left an uneven amount of girls to work the formation. Even Jean knew tactic helped overpower them.

"Ha, ha, ha," Natasha laughed. Her hands covered her face.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked; she had won.

The hands removed from Natasha's face to reveal James. "Hello, Jean."

"You!" Jean pointed at him.

"That's right. Natasha is long gone. We just needed to buy her some time."

The real Natasha left under the fog was moving fast but steady through the hallway, up the stairs. James would cover her. It was up to her now to ring the bell.

* * *

><p>Up and up Natasha went. Running faster and faster not sure how much time James and everyone else could give her. She kept at it. Even as she couldn't breathe she ran. Five floors turned to twenty and then soon fifty.<p>

Her tired feet, dragged behind her. Catching a breath of life, tired from the flights of stairs. She hadn't been this tired ever in her entire life. Could she keep on tired and exhausted?

A small stone fell from her pocket lighting up a small part of the room. It showed the room she left.

* * *

><p>"By now, Natasha should be more than half way up. The last part of this test was endurance. Even with your numbers, you won't make it up there." Harry drew his guard up when Jean rushed forward. What he thought was her attack was her running past him.<p>

The fight was over like Harry said. The test of endurance, determination, and will power was all that was left.

"James," it was Amber. The girls around Harry had sheathed their sabers. "What now?"

"We wait. I believe in Natasha; she will make it to the top and ring for our victory."

* * *

><p>A stone marked where Natasha rested. She was long gone. Up and up she journeyed again to the top.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean ran up the stairs. Faster and faster. She couldn't lose now. Victory was so close; she couldn't let it escape her. Isabelle, the thought of her sister kept her going. Tired but motivated and moving. And move she did.<p>

Dunng. Dunng. Dunng.

A flash of white light and everyone was back in the classroom. "Excellent job, I couldn't be more proud of you all," Madame Reina spoke.

Jean looked at the hand that was offered by James. She slapped it away leaving through the front door. Madame Reina, Jean's godmother, ran after her.

"You blew it James," Amber was the one to speak. "You played with her emotions."


	8. Ch 8 Karlin Tree

**Ch 8 Karlin Tree**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: Every chapter is beta including this chapter. I didn't want to update till every chapter was done. Concerns I have three stories in total. No I am not stopping any of my stories. Just to be clear. Go read other since the only reason I made them was to do something when my story was under beta.**

**Special thanks to everyone for putting up with my novice writing skills. Please continue helping me improve. Thank you.**

**And a bigger special thanks to my beta reader for helping me out the most. Thank you!**

**Poll for Pairing. Thanks to the 43 who voted. Most surprising vote was Daphne. A character hardly mention in the book. I wonder how Daphne became so well liked in fan fiction.**

**Fleur 41 » 28%**

**Daphne 28 » 19%**

**Gabrielle 18 » 12%**

**Tonks 16 » 11%**

**Luna 10 » 6%**

**Tracey 9 » 6%**

**Susan 8 » 5%**

**Hermione 7 » 4%**

**Others pleases send the name of the person not shown here 4 » 2%**

**The other choices I make up a new character 2 » 1%**

**Ginny 1 » 0%**

**Unique Voters:43**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Harry said, confused by Jean's sudden act. Nothing seemed to add up. What did he do wrong? All he did was offer his hand to her.<p>

"Boys can be so dense at times," Amber pushed Harry out the door. "Go and apologize to her." She saw the thought process Harry was going through. "If you want to know why she hates you, now would be the best time to find out why."

That's why Harry was running after Jean. Amber had told him how to get to their dorm. Down and take a left then a right and a right again, taking one last turn. Or was it down a right then a left and a right again?

In the turn, someone crashed into him. She fell onto the floor. "Sorry, Jean…" Harry offered his hand once again. Surprisingly, she took it. The reason why she took his hand was because she wasn't Jean. The girl was a first year from what Harry could tell and resembled like Jean but a lot younger.

Maybe a little sister?

She got up and offered her thanks. "Hello, I'm Isabelle." Jean's lookalike had the same yellow blonde hair and those sky blues eyes. The girl's smile made her cute. A small smile, but it was effective in getting the grimmest person to smile for once. She wore their school uniform and while having on one too many layers of clothes that showed sticking out from under her uniform. She didn't appear sick but more like a child with an overbearing mother making sure you were kept nice and warm. A purple sweater hanged out of her sleeves more than her uniform while another yellow sweater peaked out from the top part of her shirt.

"You won't tell my sister right?" she pleaded to Harry with a cute and innocent look, eyes watery and lips quivering, her hands held together as if she was praying. Harry could only smile; strangely, he felt this sudden urge to protect her.

"She would be?" Harry asked, wanting to know who Isabelle referred to.

"My big sister, Jean. She's really nice, but people think she's mean and grumpy," she replied making a face with her lips bitten back.

Harry nodded content with the answer she gave. "Grumpy? We can't have her find out now." Isabelle's left hand covered her mouth, she laughed at Harry's remark.

"Isabelle!" Isabelle quickly took shelter behind Harry; she was hiding from someone. "Isabelle!" Jean called out her little sister; Harry could see Jean was worried by the way she darted down the hallway. Isabelle peaked out from behind Harry's back.

Jean rushed to her side with Isabelle walking a few steps from the shelter she had taken. "You had me so worried," she held Isabelle's shoulder looking her over from head to toe making sure she was safe and sound before hugging her little sister. Jean released Isabelle from the hug but still held her in place. "Where did you go off to?"

"I was exploring." An innocent answer to Jean's question, she was exploring and wanted to get out of that stuffy room. It wasn't fun being stuck in her room all day.

"And if you got lost?" Jean voice was so playful, soft, and kind you wouldn't think it belonged to her. Her voice was different, something many could get used to over her command voice.

"My prince would have kept me safe." Isabelle dragged Jean by her hand to Harry.

"Prince?" Jean looked up to acknowledge Harry; the cold glare gone, nothing but a look of thanks. "James."

"You're James. My sister has been talking all about you!" Oh, the little girl was excited. She had heard tales from her big sister, Jean. About a boy no older than her doing things that no eleven year old boy could be doing, like attending classes with seventh years and doing advanced magic.

"She has. Has she?" Harry was sure it was all the bad things about him.

"Yes." By now, Isabelle had given her older sister, Jean, rosy cheeks from embarrassment. Jean's mood changed; her eyes widened as her sister fainted.

Harry was talking to Isabelle then next minute, she fainted toward him. Harry used his fast reflexes to catch her.

Isabelle was talking, but it was low and soft. "Jean, I feel…dizzy." Jean was by her side holding onto Isabelle's hand. She was worried but whispered words of encouragement to Isabelle.

"It ok, you'll be cured in no time. Just hold on." Jean held her tears; she kept a small smile for Isabelle. "James, please help me bring her to bed."

Taking Isabelle in his arms, Harry followed Jean to Isabelle's room. Harry placed Isabelle into her bed backing away to give the two sisters some privacy. Making sure Isabelle was nice and warm, Jean kissed Isabelle's forehead, wiping a tear from her own face. Jean would not let her sister see her cry; she had to be strong for the both of them.

Jean led Harry out of the room and closed the door with enough space to watch her sister from the seat she too sat. Jean fixed herself some tea, but the tea spilled since her hands were unsteady. "Here let me help." Harry offered, but he didn't wait for answer; once poured, Harry offered the cup to Jean.

Jean relaxed a bit; she kept her eyes on Isabelle the whole time. Not even taking in a moment to wait for the tea to cool down. "Thank you," she was the first to speak.

Jean was being more than civil to him." It was nothing," Harry said no more, waiting for Jean to continue.

Jean placed her cup back onto the saucer. "Ever since Isabelle was little, she had a strange illness. No matter how many healers I took her to. Not one could cure her." she looked to Harry and dropped to her knees.

James! Please loan me half a million galleons. I'll return it with interest! Do anything! Even be your slave!" Her hand reached to unbutton the top button of her shirt.

"Wait stop!" Harry held Jean's hand. Their worries turned to Isabelle's room. Jean pushed away, slamming the door open get to Isabelle's side.

Isabelle was breathing more heavily and sweating; she would toss and turn. "Jean," she would cough out her plea for big sister. Jean's skin burned with a touch from Isabelle's skin, but her hand remained. Jean watched helplessly as her little sister suffered. There was nothing she could do for her but remain by her side till it passed.

How many times had it been?

With each time, Jean would be by Isabelle's side clutching her sister's hand, praying that she would be okay.

"Jean, hold Isabelle still!" Harry ordered Jean. He called her again. "Jean!" Jean snapped out of her shock and held Isabella's shoulder, watching Harry as he opened her sister's mouth and poured a potion of some kind. Jean cried, Isabelle, her violent coughing and tossing stopped, and her temperature slowly settled down.

A half hour later, Harry and Jean left the room again leaving Isabelle to sleep. Jean took one last look not believing what she saw; her worries were gone, and a smile shown on her face. Jean turned to Harry. "Thank you. You cured her." Jean walked closer; her arms wrapped around Harry, but Harry pushed away her.

Harry took a deep breath." Jean, listen I didn't cure her." It was a loud outburst from Harry, cursing himself from using such a harsh tone. But what other way could he have told her, in a way she would listen to him. He was lucky; Isabelle was still asleep she would need to rest. The illness took a lot out of her.

"Of course you did." Harry was kidding; Jean was sure of it; she saw what she had wished for, for a long time.

A cure for her sister.

"Jean, listen to me." His hand held her arms. Not wanting to do this but he had to. "Your sister would have died today, if I hadn't done what I did." Harry made sure not to tell her about the elixir of life.

"I am in your debt." She smiled not caring one bit. All that mattered was Isabelle was free from the disease that had gripped her life down. Isabelle, in a few days or weeks, would lead a normal life soon.

"What I gave her slowed down the illness. The illness is magical; it lives in her." Harry showed Jean the bottle. "If she was given this, years ago, she would have been cured, but it is too late now. It has grown too strong." Harry's last words stole the hope Jean had longed for, and she dropped to the ground again. Crying, hope had slipped through her fingers.

Her hands covered her eye, she could only cry now. Maybe there was nothing she could for her sister then watch as she suffers each day to live the next day. "Isabelle is going to die…" The words slipped out from her thoughts. The words she never wanted to hear anyone say.

Harry didn't answer that. Yes, she would die in a matter of days. Less even, if he hadn't shown up.

"How long does she have left?" her voice was low and dark.

"A year, if she takes this." He showed her the bottle. This gave them time, time to look for a cure.

"A year, that's all I need. If I get the Karline fruit, she'll be cured," Jean rationalized getting back to her feet with her new found hope.

"Karline fruit," Harry recalled in his lessons with Nicolas Flamel he had talked about it, saying the fruit specialized in healing any magical illness no matter what stage or length the illness resided. "Done."

Slap. Harry's face was bruised. He turned to Jean; she had slapped him. "You think this is a game!" she raised her hand striking once again.

Only to be stopped by Harry, who held her hand, he walked closer, drawing him an inch away from her. "Listen! I don't care if you hate me, but don't take my words lightly." His eyes stared into her before he released her hold. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough," he said; he had no excuse to get angry at her. Jean had nearly lost her sister, and when her wish was granted, it was snatched right from her.

"No, I should be the one that's sorry." Her hand comforted her wrist.

"When does the tournament start?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject.

"In a few days, but tomorrow we have to put down a down payment just to enter. That's why I need the money-" Harry tossed her a bag. Jean opened it to see one hundred million galleons, and she did what she thought she would never do. She walked over wrapped her arms around him, with her head resting on his shoulder. She had hugged Harry, someone she had loathed ever since school started. "I am your d-"

"Friends." She blinked. "We're friends," Harry said again.

She got up and hugged him. "Yes, friends." with it.

* * *

><p>After his talk with Jean, Harry left. Parting their separate ways, he went to get Neirette before heading to class for the rest of the day. Harry was called over to have lunch with Madame Reina after his first few classes.<p>

Knock. Knock.

"Come in, James." James came in after the voice of Madame Reina called him. "Please, close the door." Sensing this was a private conservation, he did as he was told. "Sit." Her hand showed him a chair.

A wave of her wand told Harry this was discussion was not to be heard. "Madame Reina, what is that you wish to discuss?"

"Call me Elisa." She poured him some tea which he took.

"Madame Rei- I mean Elisa," Harry corrected himself. "What is that you wish to discuss?" he asked again, sipping the tea, waiting for her to ask away. He was not surprised if she had any questions. Jean would at least tell her godmother.

"You." Harry calmly sipped his tea. It isn't often a student has tea with his teacher.

"Ask away," he encouraged waiting to answer any of her questions.

"What do you want from Jean? She told me she offered to be your slave," Madame Reina spoke strangely calm for already knowing the facts about what had happened.

"Nothing," Harry replied without blinking. There was no hesitation to his answer; he continued drinking.

"Nothing. I find that hard to believe, James. Are you sure?" Madame Reina asked again.

"Yes. The only thing I want is her friendship." Harry gave his cup up for some sugar. This tea was a little bitter, but he felt even thirstier when he stopped to talk.

Madame Reina seemed too hesitant about giving some sugar cubes; she asked one last question, "What do you think of Jean?" She tilted her head to the side grinning at something.

"She's a nice girl. She cares for her sister greatly, but last of all she's lonely." Madame Reina was taken back by the word _lonely. _A small knock from the closet was ignored.

"Something she is. Wouldn't you agree?" Madame Reina dropped the sugar cube. Harry thanked her before he drank the tea.

"Yes." He looked toward the clock. "I must be leaving. Busy day tomorrow you see." He got up to be escorted by Madame Reina.

"Busy indeed. I wish you the best of luck." Once the door was closed, Jean walked out of the closet.

"Elisa, happy?" Jean asked smoothing out her uniform.

"I can't be too sure. Now can I?" Madame Reina questioned herself.

"You spiked his drink with Veritaserum." Jean picked up the tea bag to show her godmother. "And gave him the antidote that was mixed in with the sugar cubes."

"No, I did no such thing." She gave an innocent look to Jean.

* * *

><p>The day went by with nothing unusual happening than for Jean absence from the rest of her classes. She must have used that time to stay with her sister. It would be a few days to a week maybe months until they saw each other again. The tournament was too dangerous to bring a sick girl with them.<p>

Harry headed back to his room for the night. Tomorrow, Harry would leave with Jean for the remainder of the tournament. The light to his room was on. Neirette must have gone to bed.

It wasn't Neirette but Fleur. Asleep, she hugged his pillow. Harry walked over and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He reached for the blanket to cover her up more then turned off the light and left, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Neirette was elsewhere, sprinkling some powder into the fire. The fire turned green. A middle-aged man's face appeared.<p>

"This better be important."

"It's-."

"Spit it out, girl!" The man had no patience.

"James, he's powerful," Neirette a fake name her father had gave her. She looked toward the floor when she answered.

"Girl, tell me how powerful. What does he do?" The man changed his tone. "Reinette, my sweet daughter, tell me how powerful. Please."

"He can use small forces to fight bigger forces and win; he seems to be able to use the element ice. He is skilled at dueling."

"Yes, thank you. Continue spying on the Delacour boy. Let no one find out you're a girl, or my plans will be ruined." The man that was Reinette's father vanished.

* * *

><p>It was morning; Fleur had spent the night in Harry's bed. Stretching, she yawned into the front of her nightgown. She looked around for Harry. He wasn't in his room, making her wonder where he had slept last night.<p>

She opened the door to see the raven-haired boy who failed to tame his hair; he had spent the night outside. She kneeled down next to him, her hand under his chin, smiling at the peaceful sight. Harry looked so peaceful. Ridden of the world's burden, something she saw less and less.

Ring. Ring.

Something sticking out from Harry's front pocket ringed. Fleur found a small mirror. Not sure how it worked, she looked into the mirror to see not her reflection but a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Hermione was on the other end admiring Fleur. She was gorgeous in front of any guy's eyes. Those eyes shined with her hair so silky and skin so perfect.

"I'm looking for James," she croaked. _"He has a girlfriend? Why should I care? It's not like I'm his girlfriend." _

"You are?" Fleur was puzzled by the mirror but the girl more. Harry had never mentioned any girl. It was strange that Harry had a way to be found like this.

"Hermione Granger, I'll come back some other time if he's busy," she stated.

"No, there's no need," Fleur mumbled. She placed the mirror down to wake up Harry, careful to use the name James. The girl didn't know him as Harry Potter, to her, he was James Delacour.

"James," she tried calling out again leaning in a little closer. "James." Fleur fell forward, her hands pressed against Harry's chest stopping their soft lips from touching by a paper-thin gap. Making Fleur forget what she had come here for. Her eyes roamed Harry's fourteen-year-old face unable to look away. This close to Harry, she noticed how muscular he was. What was she doing? Harry was her brother, no more than that, right? She pulled away at the sign of Harry stirring.

Hermione's heart ached with pain she couldn't explain. The girl had woken up James with a kiss. A kiss!

Harry opened his eyelids still sleepy but took notice of Fleur. "Fleur, morning."

Fleur seemed to be thinking about something but answered, "Harry, Hermione is looking for you."

She got up from the floor, "I'll see you later…" she said leaving Harry with the mirror.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry smiled at the sight of his best friend. "Did you need something?"

"No… I've got to get to class… bye James…"She closed the connection on Harry.

Harry got up, stretching himself. He looked at his pocket watch; it was eight. Jean was waiting. No time to grab a bite.

* * *

><p>Jean was by the grand entrance which was packed. She waited, looking down both hall ways. Today was where everything she done would count. The day Isabelle would live a life, free from the illness that burdened her. She wasn't worried; there was enough time with the elixir James had given her. Her godmother would keep an eye on Isabelle until they came back. A year, if they failed would be all the time her little sister had left.<p> 


	9. Ch 9 A Blood Prince

**Ch. 9 A Blood Prince **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Outside of the Dining hall, Jean leaned against the wall; she could only look at the floor, shifting from one leg to another. Nervous as the time grew closer and closer to when they had to leave. Her attention was captured by sudden footsteps; it was James, and he walked over carrying two glasses of orange juice. He stopped in front of her and offered her one.<p>

"Thank you." she drank slowly for the drink to be finished in one gulp. When the drink was gone, Harry offered her a strawberry muffin; she took a bite tasting the freshness and the warmth that came with. She noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform but black battle robes with white borderlines. The robes reminded her of the Auror's battle robes.

"I figured you were hungry." Harry left out why, he knew why. Jean had left at the very last second from Isabelle for this would be the last time for days, maybe weeks, even months till Jean and Isabelle would be by each other's side.

Jean from her pockets held out a flyer. "The flyer will portkey us to the Karlin Tournament." Jean held the flyer in her hand, he reached forth knowing what this meant to and nothing could change his mind.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Madame Reina watched through the eyes of the sparrow that sat above the Dinning Hall's door as Harry and Jean left. She looked back to Isabelle. Madame Reina was the godmother of Jean and Isabelle and nothing could pain her more then to watch what the sisters had gone through together, and now Jean had left. Madame Reina was uncertain if Jean would even return. If they failed, Isabelle would live one year free from the curse, but alone without Jean by her side.<p>

For grief kills faster than any illness.

* * *

><p>Harry landed on his two feet; he by now had mastered the portkey; Jean was to his right. She looked to the coliseum because today that was where all she had worked for would count. She walked with Harry into coliseum. She wasn't alone; she had James and the support of her best friend and godmother but most of all Isabelle. Isabelle would live one year and only one year free of the disease like James said. She had a taste of the gifted life Isabelle would receive, and it was a taste that kept reminding her how far she would go for her little sister.<p>

By now there was already a long line, more than half a thousand people waited in line and dropped their fee to get one single thing. Not the right to enter but the right to have a dream.

"We should get in line." Jean looked to James, and the two did.

The end of the line where they waited soon became the upper front for many more participates stood behind the two students waiting for their chance.

* * *

><p>Another and another laughed.<p>

Jean was ready to snap her wand out and hex the next person that so much as made a sound. She knew better than to think the laughter wasn't aimed at her. The laughter were at her; she still had on her school uniform.

Harry watched and learned all he could from the many participate that arrived, skilled hit-wizards and witches. Within the young and the old, he had recognized some of the hit-wizards and witches for he had worked alongside with some of them in his future. The ones who gathered here came from far and wide each with their own skills and their desires.

But even more for greatness with the chances to prove themselves and test their skills this was a chance of the lifetime.

Now back to Jean, she was being laughed at. Once you entered the coliseum, you were judged by the clothes you wore and the way you carried yourself. Jean had shown them she was just a schoolgirl.

A grumpy schoolgirl at best.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Jean use up all the time she had left with Isabelle before changing first.

"Jean." Harry snapped his fingers.

Jean clutched her wand as another laugh echoed; she glared at the faces of the ones that mocked her. If she wasn't so tired she won't have given in to the laughter. What surprised her more were the looks she soon received they looked at her like a miracle. Did her clothes really look that bad? She looked down at her clothes and could see why now. Her clothes were changing right before her from the dress like uniform into a battle robe that was the same shade of blue. The stares were more intensely directed on her back. She turned to look; she blinked unsure of what she saw, and took off her robe to leave her nothing but a white shirt.

A picture of a phoenix that soar into the sky, leaving a blaze behind it was the symbol that covered her robes back. The only thing remained was the school uniform hat that was untouched and on top of her head.

"I was wondering when you were going to change." Harry offered her a wink with a smirk.

She caught on. "I was going to change when we were closer, but we're next." Her reply could have been better but looking at the expression of the ones who mocked her, she didn't care what she said or even if it made sense or not.

The two stepped up to the teller; two bags of gold were taken and replaced with bracelets and last but not least, two binding contracts were signed, stating that there was no turning back for the only way out was to win or die.

With bracelets around their wrists, the two entered a lounge. A restaurant was open and many were already eating. What stood out was another grand door that had hit-wizards guarding the door. The security was run by low-class hit-wizards to ordinary wizards from what Harry could tell. The only difference was the uniform they wore to cover up their lower class. The door ignoring the hit-wards and the door sizes held five blue crystals arrange in a pentagon with equal amount of distances from one another.

The two took their seats at a table in the middle. Many participates soon joined the room that expanded along with the increase in noises. A man who wore black robes walked in front of the grand door and pointed his wand to his throat.

"You have all come to what I have to offer," he said. The crowd cheered.

"Fame!"

"Fortunate!"

"Eternal glory."

The players cheered with each word the man spoke, and he played them better than a musician with his instrument. He kept the cheers under lock and released them at his choosing.

"All that awaits you, and what left to do but to win?" he finished and clapped his hands above his head, and the guards with him were gone.

The door that had remained locked glowed for a brief moment. The glow given off by the five crystals before it magically swung open, slowly with an increase of cheers, not the cheers of participants but of the thousands of people that came to watch them cross a simple door. For the door had muffled their screams and cheers.

Participates walked into the light; the first start through the door. No hesitation came from the first that stepped forth. One after another until only those who remained had used all their time to gathered their minds and left.

Jean moved to step forth; Harry stopped her. "We can't move too well in this crowd." She nodded fighting her eagerness to start. They had come to win and charging reckless was dangerous.

None remained but these two who stepped through the door for it to shut behind them. There was no escaping this now, and death was the exit for many that came to Karlin.

The tunnel at the end showed the light that Jean had come for, the hope this tournament brought to her heart and soul. Her steps were even, but she was nervous, unsure of herself. She was lost in her thoughts when she stepped out of the tunnel into the unknown, blinded by the light. She blinked in an attempt to see; but she could hear the roar around her from a creature she couldn't see but smell, she fought with herself from the urge to run, and a strong arm helped hold her still.

Now, Jean could see the horror of war no longer blinded by the light. Thousands of trolls stood before them armed with axes, hammers, and clubs. No better than a newborn baby in intelligence, but they made for it up in strength, resistance to spells, and foul smell. Those who entered first had fallen to their own desires. Crushed by the sudden rush, those who recovered were too slow and died no better than sacrificial lambs which bought the others time something the dead could only wish for.

Walls rose up and were enforced, hammered by what was a knock to the troll but was really a shock that shook the ground no different from an earthquake. Player loses their own footing to see bricks of protection to fall one by one onto the bodies. Baring some alive or crushed under the weight as the trolls moved on top of the new floor riddled with death. Trolls advanced in numbers one saw meaning less to count there were many and many more. Challengers fell at the fearsome attacks, trolls knew no fear and scattered players in panic by the hammering. Fear of the hammer and swings taken at their mortal lives. The players fought for their desires while the trolls took what they could for the only prize was to live another day.

The middle ground of the arena was where the fight took place. Craters filled that area as if one walked through a mine field. The mines were just able to walk and take your life down not by not hiding and being there but by being there and in your face with some cold hard steel. Their attacks would not stop till no movement from the player was shown.

The players were reunited under one goal. To survive.

Where was James? He was right by Jean; they were both under a disillusion spell that kept them safe and hidden. But why wasn't he fighting? Harry could list you some reasons. One, Jean was in shock. Something many faced in the sign of danger. Two, no matter how horrible it sounded one more dead, was one less they would face. This tournament was to the death. The few who did the same and hid would have applauded them. But who were the real cowards. The ones who ran at the sign of danger or those who waited and stood back till the last minute?

For who knew when they would be able to rest.

The crowd's cheers were Harry's ears now; they told him when something happened. Further down, a boy in his teens wore dark blue robes and in one hand held a sword; the boy rushed forward cutting down the knee caps of the troll. Down it crashed to the ground tripping few of its own kind with it. One troll jumped over an axe held in the air and swung down. The boy in the blue shot a blaze from his hand creating a standstill with the two attacks, but the few spectators who saw knew better as the charred corpses fell among the rest of the remains of humans and trolls.

A fire mage, a wielder that can draw flames to them with ease and this one had a message and was clear throughout the crowd and the ones around him.

Play with fire and you get burned.

The few players that hid under spells saw this as a stand doing one of two things: one, to show how powerful or weak he really was, so he covered it up with flashy tricks. This first stage was where you could show and send a clear message out something the fire mage took advantage of.

There were other resistances. A group dressed in red: three wizards flanked by two witches their uniforms showed their unity as a group and temporize put them as leaders in this resistance. The tricks they used were pushing the ground right under a troll to send them flying back into a number of trolls like a bowling ball striking pins down with ease.

A surprise change in spirit came for the players once they knew the enemy was down, and they had numbers on their side to finish the job.

Ten minutes was all it had been, with this many deaths from the two sides fighting for their right to live.

The players were winning slowly, but to Harry there was a retreat. Players now from the frontline slowly came back weakening the offensive line with one player missing here and there. It didn't matter how many trolls you killed. All you needed to do was to pass through the door on the other side of the stage that would open in less than fifty minutes.

With unnecessary rest and lack of support, the trolls took one last gamble. With a roar to rally their remaining brothers, they charged down center. A blink and anyone that remained was swallowed up in the rush to the walls that protected them, but the walls fell crashing down like dominos one after another with no end to the chain reaction.

Players ran back to enforce the wall but were killed by their own comrades trapped in a crowd, who could only think about themselves for it was a futile attempt, bringing the death of those heroes.

"Jean, we need to move," Harry said.

She nodded. It was good he weighed in. At least she could respond now seeming that she was now out of shock. The two were still covered by the disillusionment spell, so they stuck to the edge of the stage avoiding the major fight that took place. The two only moved when they had to, and moved with a purpose. The door would open no earlier so going now would be a waste of strength.

Twenty minute later, Harry looked back to the door they had started from; a new coating of corpses decorated the floor. Even with the new dead, he knew many players had gone into hiding with the same spell that concealed Jean and himself, the players now were waiting for their time to leave the stage.

The crowd cheers switched into boos; they had come to see the fighting and violence not hid and seek. Their voices spoke as one with one word; for the goddess of war was on their side today. The sky darkened. The sunny day no longer remained cloudy by mere harmless clouds, and the chanting grew louder and louder.

"Rain, Rain, Rain!"

The arena became a canvas with a single drop which darkened the ground. More and more fell down to the crowd. The water washed off of them for their clothes were charmed to repel water and so were the players. A veil of death surrounded them with hundreds and now thousands of players under attack before they even knew the attack came.

Harry had let go of the spell they hid under for it was a waste now with the rain. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the axe that fell between Jean and Harry. They avoided the blow and shock then encircled the troll. One bone breaker from the two at separated the knee caps. They didn't finish their kill for this was a battle not only with the troll but with themselves to resist the urge to kill one troll, only to be surrounded by many more and die during the rush to finish what they started.

Harry sent a blue light into the heavens, dodging another blow. There was no time to conjure anything to block and act as defense. He kept on moving, slashing down a few strays trolls. To his back was Jean; she had a sword in one hand and in the other her wand.

Fog had started to set in taking away their vision. The only good thing was it hid them from the trolls but of course it did the same with the trolls. Throughout the fog bright lights appeared, but just as fast they disappeared. There were still people fighting but with no idea who was wining.

Harry and Jean still back to back didn't say a word but could hear the other breathing, both tired from the fight. They ready themselves, waiting for the fog to go. They couldn't lose now or ever for the two carried the life of a third.

The fog lessened, and they moved surrounded by trolls, Harry sent cut curses at a troll's eyes; a blind troll was an enemy to everyone. It went thrashing around in panic of it new disability. Jean had has summon birds to peck out another's, she rushed forward. Her sword slashed the troll's torso. As her sword swung, she looked into the reflection and turned caught in surprise by the axe that swung down; she dodged to her left only gap of a paper but it hit for the pain dropped her wand. The pain was no reason for the troll to stop its assault. One roar was all it took to capture the girl's attention as she stared at death itself.

Two trolls, one from the back and front, charged at Harry; he snapped his wand to the front and shot his slashing curse and fell, it did. The other troll had advanced so close its body slammed Harry back into the air. He used the one hand that touched the ground to do a one-handed handstand and flipped back with a well-aimed lumos dooming the troll into an entire darkness. Harry snapped his wand to follow up but the scream held him back. He quickly looked to Jean; she had lost her wand and had only a sword. The troll had its axe in the air; she was lost in its trance.

"Accio Jean," he rapidly called forth. The axe missed its mark with the spell pulling the girl to safety.

Jean was now in his arms; she gave one last look at him before her surroundings went black. Her last thought was how she failed everyone but most of all her sister, Isabelle.

The trolls had now surrounded the two students. The biggest troll stepped forward and took its last steps.

Boom!

Its head exploded as the rest of the body fell forward only a few feet away.

The remaining five saw the pair of eyes filled with burning anger before sharp pain entered into their minds and fell while they could now cross over to the other side. The boy placed the girl down gently. He rose up; in his right hand was his snowwoman wand, and now, his first wand, the phoenix wand, was in his left. He took no stance none were need before starting his own crusade, taking out his anger and vengeance on the poor trolls.

Shards sharper than a diamond had fallen from the heavens, passing judgment down the souls to encircle around the two like a swarm of insects. Buzzing at the speed they went at. The shards moved with a wave of his wand through the eyes of the trolls. Death was instant, no pain or even time to shout.

The weather only added on effect for the shards were made of water turned into shards of ice, gaining strength with the distances further their target was away from them. The trolls heard cry only the thump went one of their own fell all turned their attention to the boy in black.

Even in their minds, the word and feeling of fear couldn't get through their heads with one after another lining up for their death sentences. They fell soiling the ground and the boy's shirt. The boy was real a blood prince. Covered in head to toe in blood no longer did he wear black robes but a dark red that never will wash out in this cold and heavy rain.

* * *

><p>Jean stirred; she felt warmth and comfort. There was no pain but the sadness and grief remained in her heart. She opened her eyes; she saw she was in James's arms and cried.<p>

"Jean, tell me what's wrong?" She slowly looked into Harry's eyes and saw no anger.

"I failed Isabelle, and now we're dead." She couldn't say more sinking closer into Harry's chest for comfort.

"Last check, heaven didn't say anything about a great jungle." She stopped her crying and looked out at her surroundings. The way he spoke, she knew there was no lie.

The color of nature greeted her eyes; never had she been so happy or speechless looking into a jungle before.

"Jean, welcome to level two."


	10. Ch 10 Openings

**Ch 10 Openings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**I made it to chapter ten. I know it not much but for me since I am beginning to write since one year ago it is a long way to me. I like to thank all the readers that read this and reviewers that review and my beta reader how helped out a lot by smoothing out the story.**

**I have nothing else to say but the story I have seen when I was daydreaming during my last few days in school make me want to say the story will get complicating as the chapter further along.**

* * *

><p>The blood prince, the new name he had obtained along with the many others the-boy-who-lived, the Dark Lord vanquisher, Harry James Potter, and last but not least James Harry Delacour, they watched him. They as in the players that stood glancing over only to turn away when they thought they were caught. The blood prince won't mind the stares; he only worried about tending to Jean's wounds.<p>

Harry lifted his wand, the wand's tip touched the open wounds on Jeans arm drawing across the wound sealing it shut and healed to a point no one would ever think such thing as a troll's bladed weapon had slashed across the girl's shoulder or that she had been in a life threating situation just moments ago.

If he ever was to look.

Fear.

Jealous.

Greed.

Three words to describe what they felt.

The crowd of players will have to wait; Harry had to make sure Jean was safe. The cut ran deep into her shoulder and bleed, she fainted with the amount of blood loss. She slept now; tossing and turning, her grip on Harry's wrist would tighten to a point where he was left not able to feel the blood pumping through his veins.

"…Isabelle…" Even in her sleeps Jean worried about her sister.

The man from earlier walked up, everyone silenced and the stares switched to the speaker. The black robe could be described as the clock to a grim reaper. He brought death and life to those who can and will and the very same man who promised them everything for nothing but the cost of their petty lives.

He spoke. "The second task is behind me." The door five crystals glowed at the man's word. "But before you go I give you all a gift." He paused. "When you walk through the door your bracelet will change into a color. Collect three different ones from the one wore across your wrist and find the door or collect ten to complete a portkey from the ten combined together and the portkey will take you directly to the door. I wish you luck and begin." He clapped and was gone once again.

The door opened with no cheers, only the dead silences washing in over the eerie creaks of the door.

The crowd of players moved with caution or was it to use all the time they had left, ten minutes given to rest but by a minutes or seconds more the door will close and with it your rights.

Harry stood with Jean in his arms like a groom that carried a bride; he cherished the time they had been given. He worried about Jean more than himself. Any danger he would face, he was sure he could get pass, but he didn't know when she would awake or even if she would wake at all.

A minute left, Harry began his steps and no later for the door closed along with the few who ran or limped, pounding on the door that told them you have no dreams or even the right anymore. Other to tired or afraid watched in pain, their dreams were gone the same but the question that will torment them most will forever still remain.

What if?

The first thing Harry saw was the silver bracelet he wore and then a quick glances to Jean in an act of his worries for the state she was in. He could only thank Merlin they wore the same bracelet but he calm down and realized he had worried for nothing. It didn't matter what team the both were.

The same or different,

Harry would stand by Jean's side and help her. He didn't come for the fame, fortunate, or entire glory but for Jean. The girl that won't batter two eyelashes at him now was his friend. He smiled with a nice pair of blue shades that covered his deep green eyes, he walks forward. There was no back only forward and what lies ahead.

Walking down, only the footsteps he made echoed through the tunnel kept silences from falling. He stopped his foot an inch away from the light once again and then walks into the light. This time not blinded by the light, he could make out the green trees that put skyscrapers to shame for they grew to perfection side by side no taller than the other and together the jungle was an endless field of grass.

Harry took one last look and took his steps down the cliff, ever so careful with a glance here and there for his and Jean's safety left, right left, and a left again to throw in a surprise for any wolves that lurked nearby waiting, ready to pick of any weak competition. The ground was already marked by the thousands pair of feet.

He walked to the jungle with no intention of searching or gathering bracelets. It was high noon by the way the sun casted high in the clear blue sky without a single cloud in the sky with the hope of rain and shade from the yellow ball of heat.

Wherever they were, it wasn't Rome anymore.

Harry walked closer a tree; he stops with his wand out to tap his shoes, a sticky charm worked nicely walking up along the truck of the tree, he stopped near the top. He looked down from the huge branch that has more held more than enough space if he and Jean were to walk side by side. Nothing could be seen just leaves and branches that concealed the things below and in return the things above from the ones who crept down below but the large area itself would do more harm than good in the long run. They would hide now and wait, resting in the day and moving at night.

Let the foolish players tired themselves out in the heat. To ignorant to even think about their cooling charms that had little to no effect in this intense environment.

Fights will break out throughout the jungle but it would take a toll on their bodies and a test of endurances against something that had lived with them for so long will never register it as one an enemy as in the heat and sun they grew up so well with in their entire lives.

Hidden under the leaves, he and Jean would rest till the moon conquered the sky. All he could right there was a set of cooling and cushion charms to make their sanctuary a little bit more bearable.

Now he could sit with his eyes close and rest. A hiss Harry could only hear soften as it slithered through the branches. Happy that it has come home a place where it can hunt and none can rival it cunningness.

A world ended for another to take its place no longer suppressed under the heavy sunlight. The hunters of the night ran out and swooped on their prey. Hidden in a place only gifted by the moon with the vanquish of the cursive sun.

Another woke, honey gold curl that waved to her shoulder that never framed her face but danced along. Her windows that told people her soul drained from it brightness for the thing that made it shine so bright was gone. Never again to shine but would rain in the droplets that carried her emotion that seeped out from her heart out the windows into the world.

Windows that were the eyes that spoke her soul,

Harry had woken up; he looked to the stubborn girl that woken up from her deep needed slumber. Her head slowly raised, their eyes met, hidden in her eyes were the emotions that plagued her. What held them back from the dam from being nothing then a fine thread of silk in the river was nothing.

Slender arms clutched his waist, her head dug into his chest for closure. "I'm…sorry, James." Emotion released into his dry shirt then hiccups, she real looked different from the way she had to live up to.

His arms returned her attention, his hand rubbed circles onto her back soothing her away then to wash away her tears, his other hand smothered through the strains of her hair.

She spoke again. "I failed Isabelle, she going to die with us." She spoke the name so low it could only be heard up close.

"Wait, Jean thought they were dead. That was something easy to fix." He thought and spoke out loud. "Last check heaven never mention anything about a jungle."

Her eyes turned from his chest into the leaves. She got up slowly walking over; she stopped and brushed the leaves apart. The moon hided from her before it showed itself. It was the only cloud for today and the moon seem happy at it biggest and roundest for months.

"Jean, welcome to level two."

Jean looked to James; he was right next to her sharing the star cluttered sky. The sky was the same like the ones she saw at night with Isabelle. Really the sky connected the world no matter how far from one another anyone was from the other.

A plate of spaghetti was shown out to her and food helped to get her mind off of Isabelle. "Here, you must be hungry."

She nodded at the gesture, taking the plate into her hands. The food was still warm, compare to the cold night it was welcoming. She picked up a fork and began her dinner. She never once question about where the food had come from.

"James, what do we have to do this time?" Harry took in a bite.

"Just three bracelets and finding a door." She rolled her eyes at the simplexes in his voice.

He looked straight at Jean, "James." He held his finger upon his lips.

* * *

><p>One round table fitted with six chairs, two for the two headmasters and one for the headmistress. The rest of the seats for the Prime Ministry of Frances, England, and Bulgarian each person sat sitting with a gap from one school and country by a less then noticeable gap. The discussion was on a tournament that each country had come to reinstate.<p>

Karkaroff Headmaster of Durmstrang spoke first. "Fourteen and older shall compete."

"Ah, Karkaroff, I am afraid the children are far too young and thus reduce their safety." Dumbledore spoke out with a nod from Fudge, he had been agreeing with whatever Dumbledore had been saying all morning in this meeting again and again.

"Yet, I hear nothing from Maxime." Karkaroff looked to Maxime.

She smiled. "I do not see why not." She spoke under a translation spell.

"There it is settled the age will be from fourteen and older." Karkaroff grinned before the subject that hung in the air since the ball was continued. "How is Mr. James Delacour?

"He is fine." Maxime stated in a neutral voice but her eyes spoke the real emotions.

"Fine." He echoed. "Your school mothers him and is harming the boy."

She protested. "I think not." Her glare met Karkaroff before she smiled. "In the end he is at my school not yours."

This time Karkaroff lose his mask and glared at the words 'he is at my school not yours'. "That is because of his parent's sins let not blame the boy." He knew that was the only thing she could put to her defense.

"Real? Karkaroff, I wonder what James would say if he heard what you said or his parents in any manner." Leon questioned the man that stood before him.

"Mr. Delacour, your son is far too polite and honorable for his own good to a point he lives up to your low expectation of him, when he could be much, much more-"

"I disagree, Karkaroff." Dumbledore finally spoke. "It is up to oneself to make the best that one can become."

"And I disagree, Dumbledore, when it is at the cost that scarifies yourself for others to make those around you happy when all he values can be taken from him in a flash. Those without power have no right." Karkaroff finished.

"But is it the ones lose in this power that they lose those the ones most precious around them in their search for power." Dumbledore preached.

"It is a fool choice to do something when it is too late then to prevent it in the first place." Karkaroff countered.

Lean spoke up. "Why are you interested in my son, James?" The question aimed at the two headmasters.

Karkaroff looked to James's dad with hope. "Your son he holds greatness. The kind of greatness and power not in magic alone but the greatness and power that comes to those who will change and lead the world."

"I know best for my son and it was his choice to go to Beauxbaton" Lean informed.

Karkaroff sat puzzled. "What keeps him at Beauxbaton? Unless…that is right you wife and daughters are Veelas." He laughed. "Ah, enslaved to such creatures." He clapped his hands in a mocking manner. Leon's hand gripped his wand.

Leon took a deep breath, calming his angry. "A man delusion of what he cannot plainly see but others can is lose cause. I pity thee."

Leon had hit a nerve. "Mr. Delacour, if words as simple as this won't move you then I propose a duel."

"And why should I?"

"For your son future of course." He spoke, as it was obvious thing.

"And if I refuse your petty attempt." Leon decided to play along with the man.

"You have no right to refuse."

"That is where you are wrong. I have no reason to accept either."

"Has the French grown to a point they have no backbone?" Karkaroff insulted.

"Or the people around us have grown such big heads that they are arrogant for their own good?"

"Now, now let us all calm down." Dumbledore tried to calm the situation down a bit.

"The Tri-wizard Tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts in three years. I wish you the best till then." Lean got up with Maxime with a quick departure ignoring any attempts to stop there departure.

Through the door and down the hallway to the Floo were they stopped by Ablus Dumbledore himself, he stood in front of their goal.

Leon stepped forward. "Excuse us, we must be leaving." Dumbledore made no move.

"Ah, but we have must to discuss." The headmaster paused. "James Harry Delacour, your son better known as Harry James Potter."

* * *

><p>A man stood proudly as he walked among the ranks of his stocks. The same man who was the musician. The same man who promised you all. His name was Jason Winslow. Age forty and a Romanian lead by other's desires. It was the people's desire that had brought him this far and it will be by the people's desire that will bring him even further.<p>

The hundred men were his stock. His investment he called them. His investments were criminals ten from each country. Given to him with a cash bonus on the side no one will miss them. They already were on death roll.

"Gentlemen, today you are all given a chance. A chance to live." They ignored the man who spoke to them. "Live as in the freedom to be a person again to have riches bellowed your riches dreams." Did the man need to say more? Freedom was on the line and money so one ear listened to the man for now. "Now I know what going through all your minds. He could be lying to us. I believe to have a wonderful relationship trust must be established first." He waved his wand as knives flew so that each stock had one directed at their face the tip ready like any archer would with his arrow.

He waved his wand again the tips were pointed upwards towards the sky. "Gentlemen, if I was lying I could have easily ended your lives but that is not my goal. Now please take the knife as a gift from me to you." Slowly did the all the criminals take the knife.

A scream shouted at the Winslow as one criminal lounged the knife at the man heart. Winslow smirked and stood unfazed as the attacker dropped head first to the ground.

Jason Winslow shook his head, his eyes looking at the wasted stock. "Such a foolish man." His eyes gazed across the remaining pawns. They were pawns in this game and it fit their description, they can only move forward. "I hope none of you will forget your friend's effort." There was no answer. "Your job is to kill," The pawns looked to each other. "Not each other but players that have come to my little tournament. Kill twenty of these players and bring back their bracelets as proofs then you're free but what is freedom with without money. So for every extra, one thousands galleons will be given as a reward." The greed set into their eyes, killing will be child's play. "Anything you kill, you get to keep."

The criminals cheered and laughed. "I give you one last gift. Your bracelets will act as a portkey to and back once your kills are done but unlike the many players these bracelets have a way of finding others. Just hold out the bracelets and concentrate." He smiled the pawns had left at the end of his speech, portkeyed to the jungle.

* * *

><p>Harry listened to the jungle, there was a snap of a twig or branch what did it matter all he knew there was something or someone close by, down below them. The noises grew louder as it drew closer and closer.<p>

Were they spotted? No, it couldn't be as long as you couldn't see them they couldn't see you. It was a simple law.

Judging by the noises it was a small group that did little to hide their presences. Brushes rustled and birds flew over above the treetops and the young students could hear voices.

"John, let set camp here." It was a female voice, young and suggestive. The sun had risen again sometime ago.

Harry deducted the man name John was the leader of the group. "The standard charms will do."

"On it-" It was a male voice full of laughter and lack of seriousness.

"Paterson, when I mean standard I don't mean just an alert charm." John made sure to enforce his ideal set of charms.

"Won't have it any other way boss." Paterson lazily waved his brown wand.

Harry waved his wand around their tree house. "I placed a silences charm and a few others."

Jean relaxed knowing it was ok to talk.

"And it isn't like they know where we are and besides we are way, way up in this tree. So unless they are fancying a stroll up the trunk of this tree then I think we pretty safe." He added another reason. "Besides the sun is about to rise and unless you are up for the intense burning sun. We'll move." She nodded. "You do know we can talk?" She nodded again, he laughed at the second nod, and she only scowled back.

* * *

><p>Fleur, she sat in her seat, she looked to the other chair across from her. Where she ate was far away from the Dining hall. She couldn't face someone and the seat reminded her of him even more with ever glance.<p>

Her fingers twirled a strain of her hair; the place she sat at held a special place to her. She had come to Beauxbaton not like all the other Veelas. She was the only Veela in this entire school. Even though the place was special it held bitter memories on why she had come here and how she had found this place. First year was when she had found this place; she could never ever be like an ordinary girl.

The looks.

The stares.

She hide or chose to ignore they followed her every breath.

Life wasn't always like this, when she was little she had dreams of going to Beauxbaton inside of the Veela colonies. She felt going to the colonies she was hiding who she was, ashamed of her Veela heritage.

The choice was right; she had become that ordinary girl like she wanted all because of him. The whispers had stopped and the stares stayed but lessen with each day to a point she didn't mind. He was someone that was there for her and because of him she sat alone, glancing at the second seat.

The seat he once took.

She always had the enjoyed the moments where she had him to herself.

She continued to twirl her hair, thinking about this morning his faces, his eyes, his hair, and his lips but most the warmth.

Having ran from him this morning and was still in her childish manner of hiding. She should go to the dining hall and have breakfast with him and everything would be back to normal.

Yet why couldn't she get the thoughts out.

His warmth.

His eyes.

His face or lips.

* * *

><p>A man or what little remain of it trip in the living, his left arm were snapped as his leg hindered by the painful wounds, stabbed several time by a knife. The same knife nailed through the other palm of guy's right hand.<p>

There was another guy; he kneeled down tying on his shoes laces, before taking the nailed guy's cloak. It was a little small but a wave from the guy's wand I mean now his wand it refitted itself.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but you don't see me complaining." The eyes of the nailed watched in horror. The eyes were all he could move from the pain and broken bones that forbid him from escaping. "I promise you, your death is a means to a greater being." The man held his knife the nailed guy whimpered as cold steel touched his skin, warmed over by a red liquid. When the lights were gone did the man pull on the bracelet as soon as the bracelet was gone so was the body wrapped in a white light and so was the evidence. There was still the puddled of blood but who can tell?

Blood was red if it was from a person or animal.

Freedom he could get used to living again.

Nineteen to go.

* * *

><p>Jean Ark looked to the eleven-year-old boy who wore the face of a seventeen year old. The raven teen had his eyes set on the sun that had sank into the sky, half was gone and a color of pink and purple lite the sky. James smiled at her and nods she could only nodded back. She knew it was time. James's smile was the last she saw as a force pulled him down below.<p>

Thirty second she would wait and follow suite.

* * *

><p>Locks of his hair blow around his face, air pushed against his sharp decent. The drop made him feel so alive bringing back memories of his Quidditch days. His eyes were trained on another golden ball. The one he could never reach and capture stood in front in the sky with a third left before the white moon will overcome and takes it rightful place in the sky along with it faith followers, the stars.<p>

Till then fifty feet and dropping down at a speed compared to his nimbus 2000. The drop through the branches and leaves, a lean to the left and then another left to avoid the many painful collisions, his banish spells weren't fast enough but left a direct shot down for his back up.

Twenty-five feet and through the leaves he could see red shouldered by the bright white uniform. The snowwoman wand aimed itself the first strike will be fast but will need to be time precisely. A shot to soon would alert the others and to late will be an act of friendly fire to himself something the sleeping will appreciate.

Red glowed on the tip of his wand. The Reducto held and fired on the red hair watchmen next with a strong Confringo. The Confringo would do little but the explosion it caused will do.

The wards shot into action like a whip. The four darted away in separate direction. Armed with their wands already as the leader cursed himself for letting Paterson have any kind of watch duty. There was no need or a want to look at Paterson; he was knocked out like a light. In sleep or a spell what did it matter, he was of no use.

Eyes of the small four darted looking for their attackers. "There." One shouted. Their attacker dived from the sky head first but with some magic he slowed the sharp decent as a he flipped landing with his two feet then his head into the ground.

The welcoming was pleasant, four top notch hit class opponents. Oh this will be fun. This was a chance to see if he was still the best.

A dodge to the left then backed alongside a tree. Rule number one there is no such thing as a shielding charm. Harry dodged again behind the tree.

John raised two fingers and pointed, Karen and Kallen ran without much of a nod. The group was ready; they have done this hundreds of time. Karen would come from the left and Kallen the right. The two split under the increase of spells fired from John and Lark. The two boys would stay and increase their attacks to avoid the suspicion of the missing two girls.

The two girls in no time and flanked their target.

"Aguamenti." Kallen's sent burst of water.

Karen followed up. "Incendio" A volley of flames.

The two attacks were perfect, ones that cancel each other if a miss fired happened leaving the girls safe but the flanked not so much. A half drown or BBQ experience was in store for the not fortunate.

The mist was cleared immediately; they knew when they had missed. A quick rustle and a spell fired it way at the noise by Kallen. The two girls had their backs to one another.

"Hey, did anyone get the number of that bus-" The two ladies looked at the man with red hair name Paterson.

He held his hand covering most his face and was walking like a drunk, he fell forward his white wand aimed at the two. "Paterson, get your act together-"

White wand the two ladies realized too late as they were frozen and taken above by ropes.

* * *

><p>"Twenty-nine and thirty." Jean counted, she knew it was time and walked over to the very spot James had dropped below. She tapped her head as a feeling of a large egg yolk was dropped over her. She viewed the depth of the fall. It was over a hundred feet down. Normally she would never do something like this but James was counting on her and also had ensured her it was safe. Even if it wasn't safe and the only way she would, down she jumped as she dived down the sun was almost gone and it gave her enough time. The drop was simple a sharp shot down with all the obstacles in the way taken carried by James.<p>

Twenty feet she ready herself, she traced a triangle with her wand. "Levi." Levi was a levitation charm. The spell that slowed her down her fall as a shot of blue fired to her left. She was at a speed now that no spells can hit her. More spells were launched one by one to stop with the loss of the sun taking away the light for the girl to be wrapped in a veil of darkness.

Lark looked to his leader like him they each took cover behind a tree. It was safe to say Paterson, Kallen, and Karen were taken out. Paterson was no surprise there but Kallen and Karen were a different story. Whoever they were facing was train and knew what they were doing. There was at least one enemy.

John nodded to Lark. Lark ran out from cover into the open. On cue a light lite up from their attacker, John returned fire with Lark as bait. Lark advanced forward with a step.

The surrounding was perfect for this type of tactic. The trees grew to make this weird pattern from above the sky looking down you could see a hole in the jungle since the tree leaves couldn't cover this very ground.

* * *

><p>Harry hid behind the tree, done with the two ladies then turned his attention to the man that ran out. A set of blitz spells filled with stupefy, bombard, and stupefy repeated in this order. The man shielded the attacks, Harry followed up another round of set spells, and he gave himself a side-step to his left. The tree burned under the curse aimed by another member of the group he was facing.<p>

Harry smiled as his charm was tripped; happy to know Jean had followed, she was about ten feet from the ground covered in darkness added on by a disillusion spell.

Now he needed to worry about the fire, which spread towards him pushed by the gentle flirting breeze forcing him further away from the approaching two.

The fight became the all so famous cat and mouse. A fight ended when none could fight. Harry was still in this to win this, passed the tree trunks, changing direction as curses were aimed a little bit to close. Harry didn't make easy for the two cats, he made sure to run with a tree covering his back.

"Slipper then a snake that one is?" Lark remarked the tenth time he missed his mark.

John only nods at the comment, keeping a cool head. People only ran for two reasons one to retreat or a… trap.

Their luck soon was to turn for the better.

A tropical bird from the sky touched the surface of the stream, consumed with nothing but bones remain. The culprit was a fish with the sharpest teeth and finest appetite. Piranha infested the river Harry's only escape.

Burn alive or eaten.

The cat and mouse was about to end.

The two cats flanked the mouse with no place to hid but run into death itself.

"Lumos." Weak it was but a trick was a trick.

The two immediately dispelled the light leaving them both open. Harry transfigured a branch and the raging rhino charged at Lark. The man stepped back taken by the sudden beast never faulting as the last step the beast took was a step into the earth sinking in the quicksand.

Harry dashed onto the remains of the rhino. Ropes gushed towards Harry to his hand a sword conquered, slicing the ropes in their tracks. His opponent Lark stepped back he held firm with his back to the Fiendfyre.

In his head Lark asked 'Did he plan all this.' The fire had encircled the cats and mouse.

No matter this was one fight he was going to win. "What is your name?" Lark asked Harry with his wand by his side not raised.

Seeing no harm Harry answered. "James, James Delacour."

He nods. "Lark Baltin at your services."

* * *

><p>John the leader watched his second in command duel their attacker. He stood calm proud at how Lark had held. Lark was the strongest and most brilliant in the group yet he refused the position of leader. It must have been the paper work, John shook his wrist the amount of paper work still had him in pain.<p>

A barely audio hex stabbed him. "Protego." The shield held before there was another shot.

There was someone here but where?

His eyes glanced over, searching for his mischief friend. No signs or sounds from his ghost of an attacker.

"Protego." Again the attack came with no clues. He raised his shield again hammered by attacks that kept him on his toes. One miss block and he would be done for.

It was now the ghost was caught sinking into the ground. Quick sand had it uses if the one that fell could only tell you the tale.

You could get the tale easily if you crossed over.

"Now let's see who we have here." The charm that hided Jean was dispelled, "Ah the student from Beauxbaton, Frances I presume."

She suddenly lashed at him with hexes which were dusted off to the side.

John spoke softly. "Give it up and no harm will come to you." Jean's knee sank into the sand. "Hand over your bracelet and the bracelets will portkey you back."

She backed away never taking her eyes of John. Her escape cut off by the increase of the puddle of quick sand thanks to John.

It was hopeless the further she walked the further the puddle would expand and the more time she wasted the higher the sand would rise. James. She looked towards him, he had his back to her; she wanted to scream for help but was she no more a burden for him? She had come to this tournament for Isabelle and now she couldn't even handle one person. Her goal was closer than it had ever been she will never let it spill away. Isabelle was safe for one year she knew it well because two days before they were playing for once. Hours and hours never tried till night like any kid should be. Those were the happiness days of her life seeing and knowing her sister would be ok.

She felt happy.

John watched the girl that sank into the sand, she was a stubborn girl. The sand was to her stomach. She held her wand towards him, John ready himself. His eyes narrowed before he looked away from the bright light that charged at him. He was dazzled by the light it felt so warm and none threatening as if everything in the world was right. Fighting off the effect he attacked with hexes and curse that went through the light thing.

"Stu-" He could never finish that word as he lays unconscious knocked by a log into the back of his head.

Jean happy with her hand work, she still had to get out of this death trap.

* * *

><p>"Hmm it seems your leader was taken out." Lark nods. Harry was overjoyed with Jean success. He need her to fight her own battles because the further the went he knew there will be times he wouldn't be there to help her and times where he wouldn't be able to protect her.<p>

"Will you let down your guard then?" Lark challenged, Harry shook his head. The two stood not a word till Lark cracked. "Stupfey."

Harry side-steps it again. "Aguamenti." Then Harry casted a freeze charm silently. The spell missed everything with a rush from Lark, he dodged in the run. The fire grew intense with the ounce of water.

One step and Lark had his assault one for the head, waist, and legs with a switch of order.

Harry shielded for once. The spells were too quick to dodge, they drummed against the shield. The second attack was reinforced by spells on top of spells, spinning like a drill getting closer and closer.

The two held head to head. Harry knew this was a trap but a trap was as good as it timing.

Lark released the dead lock; his wand waved leaving a blur as rocks from the surrounding quickly took forms of spears and rocketed towards Harry.

Harry's wand glowed as the spears approached, water rose from the river to form a thick wall his company till life glowed again. The water rose no better than a tsunami taking everything in its path which left nothing for the fire left to burn.

* * *

><p>Weak they were on land you would find the word 'were' fascinating with the fact there was no land.<p>

The hunters came with their sharp teeth, eager for their meal. It was feeding time.

They stood in front. Hundreds swam towards him. A freeze charm did not much then a few from the hundreds.

It was time to give there was nothing left. His hand reached for his bracelet and clip it sounded before the bright light took him in.

* * *

><p>The green fire grew before a man head appeared. "What do you have for me?" He yelled at the girl. She mumbled. "Speak!"<p>

"He went…to a tournament… in Rome…" Reinette answered slowly.

"And you didn't think of telling me this sooner!" His words were harsh.

Reinette held back her tears. "No I-"

"When you come back I will deal with you." The man left ending the Floo.

Reinette stood there alone scared of her father. She had missed the timing and her looks were appearing her hair no longer blond but a deep red that washed down to her shoulders. She had long forgotten how she looked when she saw her reflection in the mirror nearby.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Headmaster Dumbledore but you are mistaken my son is James Harry Delacour not Harry James Potter." Leon calmly replied back.<p>

Dumbledore looked amuse. "Why must we play such a game?"

"It is no game but a fact which you can't perceive." Leon stepped forward but the headmaster stood firm. "Please, we must be leaving."

Dumbledore was about to speak, his pocket grew warm with his hand he held a notebook from his pockets. Distracted by the notebook Leon and the headmistress took their leave but not without a side glances to the note.

The two arrived in France ministry. "I bid you a good day, Headmistress Maxime."

"I bid you a good day to you, Minister." The two took their leave as Leon rushed to his office.

Aron sat in Leon's seat signing paper after paper. Leon busted in and grabbed the bill he was working on with his pen.

Aron asked. "Lean, what are you doing?"

Leon did not answer but held a pension look and scribbled slowly on Aron's bill to Aron whatever Leon wrote was gibberish. Next a mirror was conjured and the gibberish made sense now.

Harry Potter is at the Karlin tournament in Rome. This is-

"Leon, tell me what going on?" Aron asked as Loyal walked in.

Leon poured himself a drink letting the liquor calm his nervous. "The note you read is part of the one our dear Headmaster Dumbledore had just received."

Loyal looked up from the note. "It is but a part but we know now Harry is under watched."

"I knew it we should have found dirt on Dumbledore but no who said we should just wait." Aron reminded.

"This is not a time for us to argue." Leon added, sitting down his glass. "Aron, Loyal, how does Rome sound?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore read the note. It reads 'Harry Potter is at the Karlin tournament in Rome. This is the perfect time to take him. We cannot wait any longer.'<p>

Dumbledore nods. The note was right it was time to bring the boy back one way or another. The headmaster scribed his plan as he placed the note back into his pocket.

This was for the great good.


End file.
